The Princess With Fire Colored Hair
by ArticFoxDemon
Summary: Primarily VegetaxOC & BulmaxYamcha. Eva is the Princess of the Valkyries, the first one in generations to have power & strength of Valkyries of Ol'. However, with the rest of her people defenseless her father had to send her to Planet Vegeta in exchange for security from the Cold Empire. She has to develop weapons systems, work with Bulma (another child prodigy) and the prince..
1. Ch1 Arrival of a Princess

***Ok check it out, I know I stopped my other story but I really needed to redo it. its wasnt smooth and rushed. this one I hope will be ALOT more smooth and detailed than the other one. However if you still want to see the other story I can email it to you if you would like. Hope you guys like it! Review and Rate and give me some pointers.***

The sun rose on the golden city in the sky, clouds mingled in and out between the buildings. Pristine blue water rushed out of each building and waterfalled onto the dense forest thousands of miles underneath the city. the palace was centered in the city, the largest of building; A golden and silver castle with several towers that reached farther into the heavens. The King woke suddenly as the scouter he received from Planet Vegeta went off. It was King Vegeta. The King sighed as he placed the scouter on his head and opened comms while looking down upon his beautiful Queen who still slumbered.

"Valkyrie King, it is time to make a decision." The gruff voice called over the scouter.

The King scrunched his eyes closed painfully. He knew the decision should be easy to make as a King to save his kingdom...his planet...but in return he would never see his only child again. Eva...Princess of all the Valkyries...She was a prodigy. Their race used to be great, use of magic, weapons, higher intelligence, and can fly...diminished greatly over the generations due to inbreeding of royalty. The king chose his Queen out love and went against tradition..maybe that was why Eva contained all that to the old line. she also had the beauty of her mother.

The King sighed, looking at the Queen, brushing her Blood red hair away from her porcelain skin. the rising sun hit her hair and shimmered, sparkled orange as if it was fairy dust. Her eyes slowly opened revealing bright sapphire eyes...she yawned softly but sat up suddnely seeing the concern on her love's face.

"I understand," The King sighed sadly looking away and rose from his bedside and went to the window that peered out to his kingdom tears slowly forming. The Queen rose covering herself with a robe, "My King...what are you saying..." she rushed to his side worried, she placed her hand onto his arm. The king looked at her and hugged her softly. "I will send Eva out today to Planet Vegeta in exchange for security of my planet against the Cold Empire..." The Queen closed her eyes tears falling softly, "I will wake her and get her ready..." She left quickly not bearing to let her King see her weak.

"You chose wisely Valkyrie King. I know she is the strongest and most intelligent of your race...even if she is young. She will be a valued asset to develop weapons and defense systems with my top scientist and one of Earth's own child prodigy." The King glared at the thought that his innocent daughter would be put into this war so quickly. Their people used to be warriors but due to loss of the powers and strength throughout the ages they became peaceful scholars. Eva is the only warrior on the planet...was the only warrior on the planet.

The King also knew of this Earth Child prodigy, Bulma Briefs...also that King Vegeta has a son, the same age as Eva. "Please keep my daughter safe King Vegeta, once she becomes 16 she will no longer be a defenseless child but a full fledged warrior of destruction..." King Vegeta scoffed, "She will be taken care of. I expect her in my planets atmospheres within the week." Communication was then cut off before the Valkyrie King responded.

The King clenched his fist tightly before tossing the scouter onto his bed. He dressed himself and continued to his daughter's room his silver cape billowing after him. He stopped at the open doorway to his daughter room. He heard laughter and giggling making him smile softly. Peering into the room, he leaned softly on the doorway. He watched as his Queen tickled the little copy of herself while she was still in bed. Eva had tears of laughter coming from her also bright large sapphire eyes. "Well are you ready to get out bed Eva?" The Queen said mischievously. Eva sat up softly smiling largely, "Yes mother! What is the occasion? its so early!" The Queen smiled sadly as she sat down at the foot of her daughters bed.

"You are going on your first mission. You remember all those tales I told you of the warriors our race had in the past?" Eva excitingly crawled out of bed jumping softly. "Oh yes yes yes! I have been waiting for this day since my 6th birthday! You told they started their first warrior missions early!" The King smirked, "Are you going to bring your family honor?" Eva looked her father with a look with a proud smirk. "Father! I would do nothing less! i will finish this mission and be a legend to bring hope back to the people!" The queen looked sideways to the King and whispered, "I wonder where she developed such confidence?"

The king coughed softly and walked up to his daughter and gave her a proud smile. "My daughter, princess of all the Valkyries...you are the one warrior we have out of generations of nothing. I know you will bring honor and glory to our people and to your family. Are you ready to receive your mission?"

Eva stood up straight her small hands clenched in anticipation and nodded, her eyes filled with challenge. The King took a deep breath and prepared himself for maybe the final moments with his daughter. "In order to bring security to the kingdom and planet against the Cold Empire, you will need to be sent to Planet Vegeta, our protecting planet and help develop their weapons and defense systems." Eva's eyes opened shocked.

She was only 6 but she understood what was going...mature beyond her years. She knew that this mission would not be quick...that she would not be coming back home...for a very long time... Tears were about to form in her eyes but she willed them back, _No! I cannot show my parents...My King and Queen...weakness. I am the only one that can do this! But..._

"Eva, my daughter. These Saiyans are just like you. They are what we used to be, a race of warriors. One of the strongest of races to make a strong empire. You will be leaving today and arrive within a couple days. The King there has a son your age. Learn all you can from him and remember: You are a princess, royalty, and a proud warrior." Eva nodded as her father gave his daughter one last look before turning and leaving the room. He stopped at the doorway and gave a sideway glance back to the room and whispered, "Be safe Eva..." He was gone. The Queen swallowed back her sadness as she kneeled down to her daughter. Eva looked at her mother tears still trying to form. "Listen Eva...The stories I have told you of our race's past...remember them. When your older your powers will develop and be released...dont be afraid...understand?"

Eva nodded. The Queen took a black ring off her right ring finger and put it on a chain she took out from her pocket. She put the chain with the ring around Eva's neck and smoothed out her hair. "this ring is very special, a family heirloom. When your powers become released put this on your right finger as i have done and it will work from there...you will know. This capsule," Holding up a dark blue capsule, "is a design from earth you have seen it. I have packed everything that you will need on that planet." Eva looked at the capsule in her hand.

"Come Eva..." She looked around her room one last time and left without looking back. The tears that tried to will themselves out were gone. Her pride rose with each step toward the hanger following her mother. No more words were said as a space pod from Planet Vegeta was already set up, already have been on her planet for weeks. Eva went into a dressing room coming back in a small two piece white battle armor. It covered her shoulders and chest for the top part and the bottom was a metallic skirt that had black spandex underneath. Eva looked in the mirror and smirked, raising her left hand a small deep red flame wrapped around her hand. Her eyes changed from sapphire to a bright golden color, the same color her color sparkles in the sunlight. Fear didnt touch her heart with the upcoming challenge only an anticipation.

the bright light of the room touched her back revealing transparent but slightly sparkling silver wings that allowed her flight. She learned how to use them only a year ago, all by herself. This is why she is considered her a prodigy. The best thing about these wings...they are not physical meaning they can never be ripped off. She walked out of the room and floated up to the space pod and looked down at her mother one last time.

The queen gave her a serious look, nodded sadly, and whispered, "Come back to us safely or with the message of glory." Eva didnt respond as she settled down in the pod, put her hair in a pony tail and activated the space pod. The small ship door closed, started, and flew off. before hypersleep activated Eva looked as her planet became small, looking at it for the last time until a much later time of her life...

**one week later**

The space pod landed in one of the many docks on the Planet Vegeta's palace. as the door to ship opened, Eva suddenly felt the difference in the atmosphere. It was completely different from Valhalla. It was dry, hot and the air itself was suffocating. Eva coughed slightly, she preferred the cold high atmospheric wet air of her kingdom but she didnt complain. Instead she was confronted by the largest, most burly man in front of her. She glared up at him not even scared. He smirked, a tail the same color as his wild long hair waved playfully. He leaned down and looked at her. "Well now, what do we have here? A red little mouse who fancies herself a warrior? How precious! You are actually the right age for me...if you catch my drift?" His eyes filled with lust as his hand went to reach for her. He didn't even see her move in front of him and her hand suddenly punctured his stomach, her sapphire eyes changing slowly to golden eyes filled with disgust.

"Disgusting..." His eyes getting larger, blood slipping out of his mouth slowly. "...burn..." His mouth started to open to scream but he swallowed up from the inside out by her red flame that came from her hand. She pulled her hand out, not even affected the burning man before her. Her eyes turning back to sapphire as looked bored at the now ashes before. It only took seconds for her get rid of that large man..._pathetic warrior_.

She then heard clapping at the entrance of the dock. It was a tall man with Saiyan armor with a crest- she assumed the royal crest- was on the chest plate. His hair was like an uncontrollable flame but pitch black like his eyes and facial hair. He had an arrogant smirk on his face as walked towards her, the clapping slowly stopping until he was a few feet in front of her. His voice was deep, confident and demanded respect.

"You are quite remarkable. If it werent for the interesting powers and beautiful features I would say you are a Saiyan. Princess Eva of the Valkyries" He crossed his arms looking her, his red cape waving side to side from the small wind. Eva knelt to her knee, remembering her mission, "King Vegeta, my lord, I have come to ensure the safety of my planet from the Cold Empire as ordered. I desire to bring honor to my people by assisting in developing weapon and defense system for your planet your highness." The King's smirk deepened. "How old are you girl?" "6 my lord."

His eyes grew a little large and smirk disappeared. "I knew you were young not that young, yet you act quite mature. My son could learn much from you." His scouter beeped twice from an incoming message. He pressed the button and frowned receiving the message. "Come to my throne room I will be there in a few minutes." He looked back at Eva. "Princess, unfortunately the elder council has called for my attention. My son will show you to your room and to the lab that you will be working with Bardock and Bulma Briefs;"

He pressed the button on his scouter. "Tell my son to come to hanger at once and give princess a proper tour." Eva stood and suddenly became slightly nervous. She was not expecting to meet the prince so soon. The King nodded and released the button from the scouter. He looked down at her with a coldness in his eyes.

"Be wary little princess, my son has quite a temper….mustve got it from his mother…please make yourself comfortable." "Yes my lord." With that The King turned, his cape swishing, and headed down a corridor. Eva looked around the hanger and saw several large windows at the ceiling. She was so curious of what outside looked like…._No! Don't you dare! You have to wait the prince!_ She placed a hand on her chin and whispered, "Well its just a quick look…" Before she could think one more thought she floated up to the ceiling, her wings slowly flapping. She gasped at what she saw.

The entire place was like a desert..red and barren, even the sky seemed ablaze. She took a seat on the window sill and watched the grey clouds pass by rising white moon in the horizon. Stars were slowly coming into view. Eva remembered how she spent hours at her balcony just looking at the stars wanting to be closer to them…and even though she can see some of them, they were not the same stars that she knew. An emptiness filled her and those tears were slowly coming back…until she heard yelling inside the hanger.

"Where is that stupid brat? The OTHER girl that ridiculous father thinks is _smarter_ than me?!" Eva's eye grew huge as she looked down and saw a smaller version of the King strutting around fuming. He had bangs that the King didn't have but there was no doubt that he was the prince. _He is surely not talking about me? _She watched the boy as he walk up to one of the many guards and punched one of them out. "She just landed here! How do you not know where she is?! I will kill every last one of you for wasting my time searching for this stupid girl." She glared at him…her eyes turning orange again…she floated down silently until she was behind him. The setting sun hit her hair making her look as if she was on fire. The guards that the prince was yelling grew scared and started to back away.

"Do not walk away from your prince! You will tell me where that stupid, ugly girl is at or so-" Eva grabbed he shoulder turned him around. His eyes grew large seeing this flame covered girl in front of him. (V)_A beauty from hell…._Eva rewarded his shocked face by punching him in the face sending into the wall. "I am right here you stupid spoiled prince!" She screamed at him. The guards scattered to the opposite of the room to watch the prince kill the girl who punched him. Who did she think she was punching their prince? She obviously did not know him….

All of a sudden the prince flew at Eva sending punches and kicks her making them take the battle to the air. "HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME! I AM THE PRINCE!" He roared. Eva laughed with a smirk on her face. " Oh please! Did that punch hurt you _your royalness?_" This made growl angrily at her.

The punches and kicks went back and forth, neither getting the advantage. Then a flame grew from Eva's hand and punched Vegeta in the face. He tried to block it but he was burned by the fire and the punch sent him flying into the ground, making a crater. Eva landed next to the crater putting her hands on hips, a victorious smirk on her face. The dust settled and the prince had a bruise on his face. One of his eyes slowly opened and he gritted his teeth as he looked up at her. "By the way, I am Eva, Princess of the Valkyries. Its nice to meet you Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."


	2. Ch2 Fire doesnt always burn

The guards muttered to themselves as they stared at Eva, who still had that confident smirk on her face. She leaned down and looked at Vegeta who had started to slowly pick himself up. "That was a lucky shot! Don't get cocky brat for my little slip up…" Vegeta growled glaring at her. Eva straightened out and crossed her arms in front of her chest, the smirk leaving her face. _(E)So he doesn't like being defeated…poor sport…but if I want to try to interact with him like father said I have to do something…_ An idea popped in her head as her eyes grew big.

The Prince looked at her curiously as he floated next to her, crossing his own arms. "What is going through that brain of yours?" He leaned closer into her as if trying to find the answer through her eyes. She gasped realizing how close he was, blushing slightly and backed up. _Ugh…why couldn't he be ugly like the idiot I burned up? Hmph…I won't be swayed! _"You-You know your highness…" She said softly at first earning her a cocked eyebrow from the prince. She coughed and continued her words more confident. "You know your highness, that punch was indeed very _lucky_.."

Vegeta nodded in agreement his eyes closing. "I was wondering, since my planet has such few warriors, would you honor me in allowing me to spar with you?" The excitement shined in her sapphire eyes. Vegeta eyes opened shocked, his mouth slightly opened. She put her hands together and leaned in towards him. "Come on, you know it was fun! Two royals dishing it out, also we can learn- I can learn so much from you!"

_This had better work because I HATE buttering things up….UGH! _She kept thoughts to herself, her eyes still showing excitement. She was still defiantly excited, her father did bring one or two warriors from other planets to help train her but they hardly lasted 5 minutes. The Prince and her battled for half an hour!

Vegeta recovered and 'hmphed' sticking his nose in the air. "I guess I can spar with you. But only to prove to you that punch was a lucky shot! No girl can beat me! HMPH!" Eva gave him a genuine smile that was as bright as the sun, causing him to stumble back. _(V) What is wrong with this girl? She is not like that other alien girl at all….that smile… _He shook his head softly to get rid of what he thought were useless thoughts. He crossed his arms again and started towards the door slowly, Eva giving him a questioning look followed him.

_(E) Well he defiantly has an interesting spoiled personality, but he so different from all the other men from my planet…hes so confident…something about him is just…_ Her smile became a little bigger if possible, a soft blush on her pure white face. Vegeta looked back at her sideways, seeing the soft blush on her face made her absolutely beautiful causing him to do the same. (V) _What the HELL!? Why is she blushing?! Why am I blushing? I need to get away from this girl NOW!_ The image of her wrapped in flames when he saw her for the first time was brought up.

He stopped suddenly next to a doorway. Eva looked at him curiously as he tapped a code and the door opened revealing a gorgeously furnished red and orange room. It was if it was made for her. "This is your room. My room is," He pointed two doors down across the hall. "is right there." "Why do I need to know where your room is?" Eva asked tilting her head. His face turned red instantly. _WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?!_ Luckily Eva didn't see his face as he calmed down and faced her, putting an air of arrogance. "You need to know where your master is of course!" Eva glared and her eyes flashed golden.

"Your only considered a _MASTER_, if you can throw a punch straight your spoiled highness!" She hissed. Vegeta's eyes grew shocked but then he smirked. "Oh don't you worry, by the end of the day we will see who is the strongest." His arms crossing in front of him. Eva smirked as well, one of her hands going to her hip and she poked his chest. "Challenge accepted." They both stared at each other as if electricity were being sent from their eyes to shock the other.

"Veggie!" A happy voice sung at the end of the hall. Vegeta groaned and turned around. Eva looked passed Vegeta to see a blue hair girl that could reach her shoulder run towards them. Her eyes grew seeing the girl's coloring. _(E)Oh Wow! That is the most beautiful blue I have ever seen! Its as if the sky was poured onto her head…and her eyes! They are like gems. Her skin is just as white as mine!_ The blue haired-eyed girl stopped in front Vegeta, her small hands grabbed his hands.

He growled and yanked his gloved hands away and hmphed, staring at the wall. The girl pouted and then saw Eva. Her eyes grew wide, filled with excitement, her face blushing happily as jumped up to Eva. "You hair is soooooo pretty! It is like your hair is rubies! And your eyes! Sapphire! Whats your name?" She extended her hand to Eva, a huge smile plastered on her face. Eva put the same smile on her face. "My name is Eva! I am from Valhalla, planet of Valkyries. Your coloring is something else as well! I wish I could look as beautiful as you…" Eva shook her hand gently. The girl was ecstatic.

Vegeta then threw a snide comment. "At least Eva is a real princess unlike the fake one you claim to be." The insult didn't even faze the girl, all it did was make her brighter and more excited. "YOU'RE A PRINCESS?!" Eva laughed softly and nodded. "I am. What is your name and where are you from?" The girl bowed playfully and confidently put her hands on her hips. "I am Bulma Briefs! The most intelligent, smartest woman on Planet Earth. Daddy controls all the money and technology on my planet which-" She glared at Vegeta. "Makes me a princess just the same!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. Eva laughed at how irritated he became with Bulma.

_(E) How can he get so mad with such a cute girl?_ "Well I am glad I can finally meet you. We will be working together a lot in the future" Eva smiled. Bulma pouted. "Work?! No way! You cant be all straight laced about this. We gotta have some fun! You are the only girl that is willing to talk to me! I have been here for a month and all these girls don't like me at all. Hmph. They are just jealous of my beauty and intelligence!" She huffed. _(E) This girl is entertaining!_

"So this is where you went Bulma. I have been looking for you…" A tall man turned the corner onto their corridor. His hair was going every direction, and had a red bandanna on his head. He wore a green and black armor and had a scar on his face. Bulma turned to the man and pouted her hands clenched in front of her. "But Bardock, you wouldn't let me see Veggie! And you said we could take a break from making the improved scouters…" Vegeta scowled at Bulma. "How many times do I have to tell you that you address me properly as Prince Vegeta or not at all!"

Eva put a hand on her mouth and snickered glancing at him. Vegeta glared at her a small blush on his face coming up again. "Veggie hehehe" Eva said softly. He came off the wall his fists clenched at his side as he roared, "DON'T YOU START TOO! I WILL BLAST YOU TO HELL YOU STUPID PRINCESS!" Bulma cringed back scared. Eva just laughed softly and waved her hand at him. "Oh come on now your highness. Its all in good fun." All this did was put gas on fire. His face turned beet red and he stomped off to the doorway to his room. " I don't want to see you for the rest of the day you ugly girl," He pointed and Bulma and then to Eva. "YOU! I will see you this afternoon to settle a score!" Without another word he stormed into his room.

Bardock eyed the door to the Prince's room and then to Eva. "It seems like an interesting situation has occurred. Huh princess?" Bardock smirked. Eva sighed and shrugged while Bulma huffed. "Hmph! He needs to get his eyes checked. Me? ugly?! The nerve!"

Suddenly Bulma grabbed Eva's and started dragging her down the hall. "Lets go to the Lab! I gotta show you what Bardock and I made!" Eva smiled and followed the energetic girl as she started rambling about the Saiyan scouters were the easiest things to make and needed a serious update. Bardock followed shaking his head sighing. "How in the world did I end up with babysitting two of smartest kids in the universe…" He placed a hand on his head as Bulma reached the lab with Eva screaming in delight…a headache was incoming.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Eva woke up early every day before the sun even began to rise. She flew out her window and would go to the top of the palace roof to watch the new day come. The stars would twinkle and she would sit down facing where the sun would rise. _(E)Its so nice up here…the nice cool air passing through my hair…I can just think of all the problems and they will be gone…_ The past couple of weeks went by so fast. She would wake in the morning, watch the sunrise and not be bothered by anyone. Then go to breakfast with Bulma as she tells her all the stuff she worked on for hours the day prior on her side of her lab. Eva would nod and smile.

They would both go the lab and split to different rooms. Bulma would work on tech advances with Bardock's supervision. Eva would start weapons and defense system blueprints. Right now she was working on small things. Such as gravity cuffs for training. Bulma had to make one for herself to get her used to the different gravity of the planet. She would be squashed without it. They would then have lunch, Bulma would ask about her projects and they both put in their thoughts about both their projects. After lunch, much to Bulma's happiness, she would tutor the prince. Eva would sit in sometimes but whenever she did Vegeta would end up looking at her instead of Bulma, which puzzled her a since after the tutoring session Vegeta and Eva would spar for a couple hours in his training quarters.

Then off to dinner in her room before going to sleep to start a new day. _(E)He is so weird…_ The sun started to rise, the heat from the rays hitting her face as she smiled. A small gust wind went through her hair, which she left down, causing her hair look like a blazing flame as the orange sparkles shined off her hair from the sun. She heard a gasp behind making her turn suddenly. It was Vegeta floating only a couple feet away from her. Eva stood up, a blush on her face not expecting him to be there. "Good morning Vegeta what are doing-" "I was wondering where you went to every morning before breakfast." He said suddenly landing next to her watching the sun rise. Eva looked at him confused…

_(E)Why would he care about that._ He gave her a side glance. "Why does your hair do that?" "Huh?" Vegeta gently picked up a few strands of her hair and let them fall slowly, the sun shining through the strands resulting in orange sparkles bursting from them. Before she could respond he flew away. Her mouth gaped open as she watched him fly away. She then heard her blue tooth scouter go off (compliments of Bulma). She tapped it, still staring where Vegeta flew off even though he was long gone.

"Eva where are you?! I have been knocking on your door for 5 minutes!" Bulma's irritated voice rang through. Eva looked at the time and gasped. She was hella late. "Give me a couple minutes Bulma! Sorry I kinda overslept!" She called out as she flew back to her room and changed quickly. She walked out the door and saw the 4 year old's hand clenched, her face annoyed from waiting. "Finally! Come on lets go!" Bulma grabbed her hand and they left to breakfast. As they were about to turn the corner Eva looked back and to her surprise saw Vegeta leaning on his doorway staring at her.

"Eva what do you think of Prince Veggie?" Bulma said suddenly causing Eva to choke on a piece of toast. Bulma confused patted her back. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, sorry just *cough* ok what did you say?" Bulma was talking about her projects but that question came out of nowhere! Eva was not expecting it. Bulma's hands clasped together in front of her, her eyes grew big and Eva swore she saw sparkles in them as well as flowers all around Bulma's head. Eva leaned back as Bulma's face lit up and a smile grew. "Isnt he just the cutest prince ever?! I mean yeah he is a total snob and can be a total jerk but he has that prince like air to him!"

Eva's mouth gaped looked around the mess hall expecting for the devil himself to come through the doors. "Bulma, we are kids! What are doing fantasizing about him?" Bulma looked at her as if she didn't even say anything. She was lost in her own world. "I asked him several times if he wanted to come play or to come to the lab but he just keeps declining!" Bulma pouted for second. "Well he is a guy Bulma, he probably doesn't even like-" Eva was cut off as Bulma stood her short self up and slapped the table. "Maybe he is just playing hard to get! The little devil, he shouldn't play with a young maiden's heart!" Bulma declared loudly, earning the two kids a couple looks.

Eva's hand slid down her face as Bardock came up to them with a huge tray of food and sat next to them to be begin his daily babysitting duties. "What is all this ruckus about? So early in the morning?" He said half-heartingly as he began to chow down. Eva was about to change the subject but Bulma interjected. "Prince Vegeta has fallen in love with me! He is playing hard to get and I am determined to have him play with me! He doesn't need to be embarrassed about being with a beauty of my caliber!" Bulma gave a proud grin and swished her blue locks over her shoulder.

Eva groaned putting her head into her hands. Bardock stopped mid bite of a huge breakfast burrito and looked at Bulma as if she was crazy. When he swallowed he was began his lecture at Bulma on how silly she was being. Eva just sighed and decided to head to lab early, leaving the table unnoticed as Bulma argued with Bardock.

Going to her lab she plugged in a music player that Bulma gave her. It started playing some techno music that Eva had grown fond of. She took her seat and stared at the blueprints on her table but couldn't stop thinking about what happened this morning. Both Vegeta's weird appearance and Bulma's love declaration. She then started to think about home more and more. _(E)Why do I have this feeling that this is going to get more and more complicated as we grow older…_ She remembered how her mother told her about her teenage years of how she fell in love with her father. Eva just shook her head at such foolishness.

_Never! As if I could fall in love with a boy here or at all! Hmph! _For some reason Vegeta popped into her head and the way he looked at her this morning. She stood up and slammed both hands on the table. "Especially not with him!" She yelled. "With who?" Eva turned around and saw Bulma looking at her curiously. "Bulma? What are you doing here?" "Its time for lunch lets go!" Bulma smiled waving her to hurry up. Eva looked at the clock shocked…she had been dozing off the entire morning getting nothing done. Sighing, she ran after a gleeful Bulma towards the mess hall who was talking nonstop about today's tutoring session with her prince.

"Hey Eva are going to come to today's tutoring session?" Bulma asked walking with Eva towards one of the rooms they used for the session. She looked nervous, poking both her index fingers together. Eva raised both her eyebrows at her. "Um, well, no. I kinda spaced out this morning and didn't get work done so I think I might finish it up before sparring with Vegeta. If you can tell him that Im sure he can summon me, find me or whatever for us to spar."

Bulma blushed and gave Eva a huge hug and smile. "Ok Eva! Ill see you later!" Bulma skipped into the classroom. Eva stopped in the hallway watching her confused at what just happened and then a thought passed causing her hand to go to her head. _(E) Oh please dont let her be trying to convince the prince that he is in love with her….nope…nope…not gonna start on this_. Shaking her head she turned and went to the lab before she could see the prince coming down the hall.

Eva yawned as the three hours drifted by and finished the blue prints for making the training room into a gravity room as well making gravity cuffs blueprints. She finished a weeks worth of work, all because she didn't want to start thinking about the results of Bulma and Vegeta. That was when Bulma came running into the lab, tears pouring down her face, sobbing. Eva looked at her confused. "Bulma? Whats wrong?" Bulma slowly calmed her sobbing to say one sentence. "Veggie…hic…said that…sob….he would never love…..hic….a stupid ugly slave….hic like me!" Bulma then began sobbing again, Eva's eyes grew large and filled with anger.

._(E)THAT IDIOT! Does he not know about tact?!_ She fumed as she carried Bulma to her room and put her to bed reassuring her quietly that tomorrow will be better and that Vegeta didn't know what he was saying. Bulma finally fell asleep, her face red from sobbing. Eva closed the door quietly to her room and her eyes flashed open, revealing the golden eyes filled with anger. At that exact moment the scouter went off, she pressed the button knowing exactly who it was. "Meet me at the outside training area beyond the palace walls." Vegeta said softly.

"Enroute" She snarled turning the scouter off before he could say anything else. Fuming, anger building within her, she flew with great speed to the spot beyond the palace walls. She saw the prince sitting on a rock while the sun was setting, the sky had turned red already. It fit her mood well. Seeing her Vegeta looked sternly at her and stood up. "Its about time! I was about-" The flame grew from Eva's hand and enveloped her. Her hair whipping around in a dangerous manner. "Why?" Eva said softly. Looking at him with such anger that Vegeta's eyes grew large for a second before he crossed his arms. "Be clear girl, what do you mean?" He said regaining is composure.

The flames around her expanded almost melting the rocks that were surrounding her. Vegeta could feel the heat from her even though he was 20 feet away. "Why did you call her a stupid ugly slave? DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY TACT?! ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A PRINCE?" The last statement she screamed, flames bursting from her causing Vegeta to jump 10 more feet back. Vegeta sneered at the memory of Bulma telling him that she loved him. "What of it? That is all she is. Given to me and my father in exchange for her planet's security! A commodity is all she is!" He yelled, slashing his hand through the air.

The flames died down until they disappeared around Eva. Her eyes were still golden tho. Vegeta swallowed a clump in his throat as he realized what he said. No longer was there only anger in her eyes but sadness. "You are a prince…you are supposed to be mature beyond your years and noble. Not make a young girl cry because she misunderstood your intent….and more so than that. What you described of Bulma's situation is also my own. But I will tell you right now…" Her hair gleamed in the sun letting of the sparkles of orange.

Her eyes not replaced sadness and anger with pride. Vegeta had shivers down his spine. Not out of fear…but of…he didn't know…his chest thumping as he saw Eva walk up to him until they were almost nose to nose. "I will never be YOUR slave. I am a princess of a proud race. And I have a destiny to fulfill…I will continue to spar with you but ony because it is what needs to be done." Before Vegeta could say anything she took off into the air. Vegeta saw as the sun rays also hit her back revealing her wings making them sparkle silver. He watched her until she was too far off to recognize.

His father had told him stories of how he met his mother. How everything about his mother screamed of being the one to be Queen and be his mate. The prince looked to the ground, her image of how she proudly defied him in the setting sun, as if her body itself was on fire and demanded respect. He looked back into the air where she had left, no longer to be found in the horizon. He smirked. "I do not care about such stupid senseless emotions that father has told me about but she has to be my Queen. Quite the challenge." He laughed as powered up and flew to palace, the sun finally set and the stars filled the dark night.


	3. Ch3 Tens years is a long wait

10 years later  
Vegeta: 16  
Eva: 16  
Bulma: 14  
It took weeks for Vegeta to make some half assed apology that had no feeling behind it. Eva was about to set him ablaze until Bulma screamed in glee and gave Vegeta a bear hug, much to his displeasure. He looked at Eva as he was held by the 4 year old who was claiming her undying love for him. Eva scoffed, crossed her arms for a few seconds. But seeing as Bulma was happy...no more foul. She smiled and nodded his way earning her a "humph" from him. But that was 10 years ago...so much has passed since those days...

Eva woke early in the morning as usual. But today was different. Her power would finally unlock to its full potential as the rising sun hits her. She grinned as she rolled out of bed and walked to her wardrobe mirror. She would be turning 16 today. Her red hair dripped down her back until ended at her hips. Her body had turned from a small child to a curved dangerous beauty. She didn't have as big of breasts as Bulma's D cup, but no one would ever look at her and think she was flat chested with her C cup.

On her left arm a grayish tattoo was growing from under her skin to out. Her mother told her this would happen. That a ragged edge black tattoo would wrap around from her shoulder to her hand. The entire tattoo would form into a black edged animal. This animal would be her spirit which as she grew older she would be able to control and manifest different levels of it. Her mother told her the most common of warrior were dragon form tattoos. But it was the wolf that was the strongest.

A dragon can manifest into a solid being but could easily be killed by weapons even with its thick leather skin. But when the wolf manifested into a physical being it was if it was the smoke of the fire; impervious to all physical attacks. There was only one other animal that was equal to the power to the wolf; the fox. But her mother said that whoever received the fox was destined to mate with a wolf carrier.

Eva sighed walking to her window she flew to her regular spot. Not only would this be this biggest part of her life but also a certain prince would be returning today. His father sent him on his first purging mission 3 years ago. As she settled down on the roof, she looked up at the stars. She saw a shooting star and her memory went back to 3 years past the day he left.

**Three years ago**

Bulma had her hands held together, giving Vegeta of her playful looks. "You wouldn't go die on us would you? You have to come back!" Vegeta crossed his arms and looked down her sternly. "Girl, I don't need your useless comments to inspire me to return." Bulma huffed but gave him a smile as she walked out of the hanger. Eva was watching the ordeal with a smile, leaning on the wall next to the entrance. Bulma looked at her and stuck her tongue at her making Eva laugh softly.

Bulma smile grew bigger, "What are you doing here Eva? Have you come to say good bye to your sparring buddy? What will you do when he is gone?" Eva shrugged. "I actually came to check out the new space pod he had. Remember I had to upgrade some of the pods because of how slow they were from planet to planet? His is the first." Bulma frowned and she put her hand on her hip and waved her finger at her. "Eva you cant be all work no play all the time! Veggie is our-" She blushed a little. "our friend! I don't think he would appreciate you telling him that you wanted to see his ship rather than him!" Eva laughed at that.

Bulma's little crush when they were kids had started growing deeper and deeper. Eva had to keep an eye on her because there were times that Bulma would plot against Vegeta just so could have a spat with him and spend time with him. It was quite entertaining. "Well Bulma I will say bye to the PRINCE then before checking the ship and heading the lab." Bulma huffed and sauntered off waving her hand in the air. Eva shook her head with a smile on as she entered the hanger. She saw Vegeta leaning against his space pod, his eyes closed and arms crossed. They both had grown since they were kids.

She grew a lot faster than him and he now reached up to her eye level. He was still pretty thin tho. Even though he ate as much if not more than a normal adult Saiyan, his metabolism was too fast. His bangs were starting to have a mind of their own, some wanted to stay down the other wanted to join the flame like hair that Vegeta and his father possessed. His face was tense as he picked up Eva's scent as the door to the hanger opened and she stepped in the hanger. He opened his black eyes giving her a blank look, giving nothing to her of what he would be thinking. "Have you come in here to give me the same  
sentimental garbage the silly girl tried to?"

Eva smirked and placed a hand on her hip and pointed at the space pod. "Oh come now, you should know better than that. I need to make sure your chariot doesn't explode your royalness. But then again if you don't get your fat butt off it then you might just crush the entire ship." Vegeta hmphed, "Me. Fat. HA!" he moved off the ship to let Eva open a panel examining the upgrades she put in. She kneeled down and plugged in her small blue screen tablet via Bluetooth. The scanning would take a 5 minutes to see if all systems were good to go.

It was then she realized how close Vegeta was standing next to her. She glanced sideways at him and noticed how intently he was watching her making her a little nervous. She didn't understand it. They were always close while they were sparring but it was when they weren't doing anything and he stood there…staring at her. It just made incredibly nervous and confused and made her keep glancing at the small tablet. 4 minutes.

Vegeta took a step to her, took off his glove and lifted his hand toward her. Eva took a sharp breath as he grasped a small clump of strands of her and let his hand slide down her hair. 3 minutes. His eyes staring intently at her hair, something flashed within them but she couldn't catch it. All she knew was that she was holding her breath. He glanced back up to her meeting her eyes with the same blank look. Whatever flashed in those obsidian eyes it was gone. 2 minutes. She felt his ki rise slightly and she looked down seeing him cut a 2 inch clump of her hair which fell into his hand.

Her eyes grew large anger slowly filling them. "Vegeta! why did you-" Before she could say anything else he took the step that closed the distance between them. His mouth drifted next to her ear causing her to blush, he whispered, "Don't look or even think of any male until I return. Is that clear? You are mine…" He took a step back, his face serious and then entered his space pod. "Your updates are done princess." She looked down at the tablet. He was right. The space pod activated, the door closed and he gave her one last big smirk. She beamed up at him with a blush and her eyes filled with confusion._ (E) What was that all about?! Was that a challenge?_

**Present Day**

The sun was 10 minutes away from rising. Eva felt a blush on her face as she remembered the events three years ago. Sighing, "I still have no idea what was going through his head…" She stood up and flew to the training area outside the palace grounds. Eva didn't know if this was going an explosive transformation or not but she surely didn't need Saiyans turned to ash because she didn't think this through. She landed on the spot from the past when the three of them were kids. How Vegeta hurt Bulma's feelings for the first time and Eva almost exploded on him.

Even though 10 years passed, the patch of rock was black and melted. Eva shook her head, her eyes looking up to where the sun was slowly about to rise. She then felt a familiar ki coming her way. Her eyes grew large in surprise._ (E) What is he doing here?! Wasn't he supposed to land this evening?_ Just as if the fates decided to spite her, Vegeta was flying in her direction. She gasped. He looked completely different than 3 years ago. Other than no facial hair, his was the spitting image of his father, his bangs gone and formed with the rest the blazing black hair. His features looked more hardened but still maintained his teenage features. He no longer looked like a tooth pick, even if he was still lean he bulked up.

He spotted her down on the ground and landed, ironically next to the rock that they both met when they were kids. "There you are princess. I had to ask my ridiculous father where you had run off to." He said sternly. Even though traces of his voice was still raspy, it had deepened somewhat. It sent unfamiliar chills down Evas back. Then reality set in as the rays from the sun spilled over the mountain and were minutes about to hit Eva. She saw them and almost started to panic. "Vegeta! Dammit, you idiot! You know what day it is?! What are you doing here?" Vegeta smirked as he took a seat on the rock. "Happy 16th Birthday princess." She glared at him but couldn't get another word out as the rays hit her. His eyes grew large and his mouth gaped at what he saw.

Eva's mouth opened, her eyes snapped wide open; orange light blaring through both. She started to float from the ground chest first, her arms dangling at her side. It was as if some unknown force was picking her up. Her hair was waving, even though there was no wind. It sparkled and spread throughout the air as if she was in water. Her transparaent wings grew to full size wings, each the size of Evas body length wise. The wings shimmered silver like the stars themselves decided to embody the wings. Her left arm lifted toward the sky, the gray tattoo shining bright red. The tattoo started to rotate round and round the arm. Flames were starting lick off Eva's body. Vegeta stood back, his eyes wide, his body stricken not with fear, in awe.

He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. The nightdress that Eva was wearing burned off and revealed the silver armor she arrived in on day one. It stretched and covered her body becoming the size that it needed to as if the armor itself was alive. Then with a burst of orange light, Vegeta had to take step back and cover his eyes with his arm. Lowering his arm he saw as Eva's eyes and mouth were closed as her not transparent wings lowered back to the ground. The tattoo spun slower and slower around her, the red light growing more dim turning black. When her feet landed, she opened her eyes half way. She tried to take a step forward and stumbled, not able to feel her legs.

She felt a warmth underneath. She opened her eyes and saw that Vegeta had caught her before she fell. Embarassed she tried to push him off. "I can….walk myself!" Vegeta glared at her and picked her up and took to the air. "You are going back to bed and sleep…whatever it is you have off." Eva smirked. It was rare that she would accept anyone's help let alone HIS help. "Vegeta.." "Hn?" "What is the tattoo on my shoulder shaped?" Raising an eyebrow at her he looked on her shoulder and saw a ragged edged animal head starting at there and its body following down to her palm were its tail wrapped around her wrist. "a wolf" Vegeta looked down at Eva curiously seeing the biggest smile he had seen only once on her.

He flew Eva to her room, who had apparently fell asleep and put her on her bed. He took a seat next to her bed. He watched her as she breathed in and out, her face peaceful. Her scent filled every breath he took. It intoxicated him. He would never tell anyone but since he started sparring with her when they were kids, her scent had made an imprint in his head. he couldn't get enough of it. Sighing, "What have you done to me you wretched woman." his hand went toward her hair, he stopped and quickly withdrew his hand. He gritted his teeth and left the room via window.

When Eva woke up, her room was dark. Yawning she looked at the clock and saw it was 3 AM._ (E)Wow….I slept a whole day away…_.Laying in bed trying to go back sleep, but was unsuccessful she decided to get catch up on some work that she missed yesterday. Crawling out of bed she turned on the light in her room, looking down she saw her armor was on her._ (E)I only wear this when I am sparring with Vegeta. How did this get on me_?

Shrugging it, still dazed, she slipped it off and grabbed a black capsule that had the words HAPPY BDAY EVA! She smiled remembering Bulma's words. "How do you expect to attract guys around here with those baggy simple alien clothes?!" Valhalla's clothes were thick and baggy due to brisk cold weather their city was in. It was always a surprise at what Bulma gave each day. She would be so mad if Eva didnt wear what she chose either.

Eva shook her head as popped open the capsule and gawked at what she saw. a plaid red and black skirt, a bright red shirt with a button up black jacket with a black tie with knee high stocking with black boots. "What the hell is this? School Girl day?!" Eva picked up each item of clothing and placed it on her bed. She looked in the mirror again and saw the wolf tattoo on her shoulder. Her chest filled with pride. "Mother and father would be so proud..." Eva said softly touching the tattoo softly. She gave a soft smile before dressing into the weird clothes that Bulma gave her. All the measurements were perfect. Eva wondered how Bulma knew her exact size.._.(E) probably best not to know_...

Eva walked out of her room and headed towards the lab, passing by Bulma's room, hearing the snoring in there made Eva smile more. Past her room on the otherside of the hall was Vegeta's room. She tried her best to walk past it quietly but as soon as she walked a foot passed it, his door opened and Vegeta stepped out. "Finally your aw-" He stopped mid sentence, a blush rushing to his face as he saw what she was wearing. All he could do was gawk for a few seconds feeling a loss of words. Eva softly blushed looking at her short skirt.

The outfit did a very good job at showing her curves too, exactly what Bulma wanted. not to attract Vegeta but other men. "Oh sorry i woke your highness! Bye!" Flustered she turned and ran down the hallway. If she could make it to the lab she could lock it and be free of his judging eyes for the rest of day. But before she could turn the corner, Vegeta phased in front of her and backed her into the wall. His hands placed on both of her sides against the wall. His eyes were half open and he was panting softly.

Eva was to shocked to react. She just stood there, her eyes wide open in surprise. Vegeta leaned his head against the wall onto her shoulder. He was so much taller than her now. "Vegeta?" "Your scent...these clothes make it impossible to even hold back your scent...where did you get these clothes..." _(E) My scent? Oh thats right..Saiyans have more attuned scenes than we do..._She suddenly felt something wrapping around her thigh. She looked down and saw his black tail._(E) He NEVER unwraps his tail! what in the world.._.Vegeta moved his hands off the wall and took off one of his gloves.

"Did you follow my orders?" He said softly, his voice becoming husky. She felt his hand smooth out her hair. Heat rose onto Eva's face. Her heart was pounding as he moved closer to hers. Her eyes shut closed in fear of showing him the pleasure she was receiving. "Or-orders?" Vegeta smirked as he breathed in her scent and rubbed his face into her neck slowly. The urge to bite her on the neck and make her his mate was almost unbearable. "That you would not look or even think of another male until i returned..." His words were so soft against her ear. She gulped and felt the heat from his body against her. She didnt know what she feeling...she was still wondering if this was even happening.

She suddenly felt the warmth disappear almost causing her to groan. "Look at me" His voice stern. She opened her eyes halfway and saw that he took a step back. with his ungloved hand he picked up her chin and lifted her face up to him. "I need to see them...your eyes..." She opened her eyes fully revealing to him the pleasure she felt when he was close to her and the yearning for him to come back. A familiar flash appeared in his eyes. The same one three years ago.

Eva knew what filled those obsidian eyes now. Lust. Dominance. Passion. Before she could say anything, he crashed his lips onto hers. Electricity shot through them both. Eva gasped and flung her arms around his neck pressing him closer to her. her hands gliding through his soft hair. This earned a growl from the prince as he pushed her back against the wall, using his weight to pin her. One of his hands was behind her neck, the other on her hip. They were both were fighting for dominance over the other.

Eva pushed her tongue into Vegeta's mouth causing a moan from him. It didnt take long before he had her doing the same thing. She could feel something against her moving and it wasnt his tail. with each small battle of tongues her heart felt like it was going to explode. tingly warmth began to grow between her thighs. All it took was a screech to stop them both as if it was cold water.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO EVA VEGETA?!" They both turned and saw Bulma Breifs looking livid in her night gown. All Eva could think of doing was push Vegeta away...she didnt even bother to respond to look of surprise from him as he hit the otherside of the wall.


	4. Ch4 Fenrir the fire wolf

***Hope you guys are liking the story so far^_^! Thank you Princess of all Saiyajins for reviewing! Guys that are still reading go ahead and review and rate so I can see that you think especially with Eva's new powers! Things are gonna get a little mature from here after this chapter sooooo I will putting this story on mature! Enjoy***

Eva looked at the ground, her fists clenched, a soft blush on her face but her eyes filled with shame. _(E) How did this happen…how could I let him do that. I know that Bulma likes him a lot and still I let it happen! I should be ashamed…my goal is to be useful to this kingdom in hopes of destroying the Cold Empire NOT become a whore! I am Valkyrie Princess! _

Bulma could see the turmoil that was in Eva through her eyes. She was so angry right now, but not at her, at Vegeta. She glared at Vegeta who still had a look of shock on his face staring at Eva. _(B) He should be looking at me!_ Bulma stomped over to Vegeta and screamed at him. "Well?! What do you have to say for yourself!?" She then faced Eva and pointed her finger at her. "You said you didn't even like him that way! I trusted you! Your supposed to be a princess! Not some whore that betrays her friend!"

Vegeta changed from his surprised look to the blank expression and stared at Eva, ignoring Bulma completely. Eva looked up and he was taken back with how much hate and confusion was filled in her eyes. "Bulma, I am sorry that you had to see this. I will take full responsibility and I promise you," Eva spoke softly, glaring at Vegeta, her eyes turned golden as if drive the point home. "I will NEVER let this happen again." Before either one of them could say anything Eva turned the corner and started off towards the lab.

Vegeta felt a pang in his chest, hearing her say that for some reason brought him pain. He was about to go after her but was grabbed on the arm by Bulma. He gave her an annoyed look, she looked at him seductively and playfully. "Oh come on Veggie, let her go. Play with me for awhile. Unless you think you cant handle it." She smirked. Vegeta growled at her, he looked at her examining her figure. She had fuller curves than Eva and she was just as smart as Eva, always giving him a challenge mentally.

But something about how Eva could physically and mentally defy made him so much more excited and challenged him more. Bulma could charm him but he would have to deal with that later. He leaned into her, nose to nose and whispered softly, "I will put that to the test," This earned a deep red blush from Bulma and caused her to lean into him more. Vegeta smirked and yanked his arm from her weak grasp and walked away earning an annoyed look from the blue haired vixen. "But there is something I have to attend to now." He called back to her, his hands clenched to his side. _(V) I am going to find her and demand why she acted that way!_

Eva was about to enter the lab but looked at the time. In half an hour the sun would rise. She needed something to clear her mind before working on something. _(E)Knowing me, in this mood, I would destroy my project within seconds and have to start all over again. *sigh* I need to get him out of my head!_ She walked down the hallway until she saw a window and flew out into the sky. She flew higher and higher until the palace was a small dot. The clouds drifted past her, feeling so soft as she went through them with her hands. She never felt so home sick until this point. She felt so emotionally unbalanced.

She looked up and saw the stars twinkle, she tried to focus on them, hoping they could settle the storm within her down…...all it did was make her feel more agitated and wanting to destroy something. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw white wolf with orange flames on its feet. She did a double take and her mouth opened, giving a perplexed look. "You look so confused young one. Even though you should know who I am, Eva, Princess of the Valkyries." A deep male voice emanated from the wolf but at the same time it sounded as if it was coming from everywhere. It sounded wise, as if he had been around for generations, maybe even the beginning of time. This confused Eva even more.

"Who are you.." Then the image of the tattoo on her shoulder and left arm flashed in her mind causing her to gasp. The wolf seemed to grin, slowly walking in air, the fire under his feet burning and turning the clouds to steam. He stopped in front of her and took a seat in the air. It was then she noticed how big he was. Even sitting, the wolf went up to her shoulder.

She extended her hand and touched his white fur, it was the softest thing she had ever felt. It instantly calmed her…those emotions that were clashing together seemed to settle. It was if this wolf was the center of her world and she finally found balanced by finding him. She noticed how her tattoo was pulsating from black to bright red as she touched him. The wolves eyes opened, revealing just an orange light, no pupils, just orange just like the flames that wrapped around his feet.

"Now, young one, I have come because you seemed to be in dire trouble from yourself. Also because yesterday I was awakened from your powers, yet you do not know how to use these powers do you?" Eva shook her head softly, before she could answer she felt the ki of someone flying towards her. It was still far off but she knew who it was and made her angry just the thought of him coming to find her. The sun started to rise, the sun hitting her and the wolf. The wolves fur sparkled silver against the rays.

"Calm yourself Eva. We shall talk another time…but do not wait too long. We do not want you using powers that you do not yet comprehend." The wolf stood his legs starting to disappear. "Wait! What is your name? How do I bring you back?" Eva panicked. As the wolf slowly disappeared from her he softly spoke, "I, Fenrir, will always be with you. All you need is to say my name and will me here and I shall appear." With that Fenrir was gone and her tattoo turned black again. Eva felt the restlessness within her start to course through her.

She turned and saw Vegeta fly up to her. She glared at him causing him to glare back. "Why did you run away?" He said softly. The events of this morning flashed in her mind causing her anger to grow more and more. All she wanted to do was punch him in the face.

"Run away? RUN AWAY?" Eva's eyes turned orange as flames emitted from her. "Is that what you think I did?" She growled slicing her hand in the air causing flames to shoot out at Vegeta who dodged them giving her a expressionless look. He didn't want to fight her but apparently she had frustrations that needed to be drained. Eva lunged at him roaring as she sent flames his way with every punch she threw. He blocked the punches and did the best he could dodging the flames. "Do you even think before act?!" Eva yelled at him sending a kick with her volley of punches, surprising him and prevented him from blocking it. He was sent into a mountain side with Eva right after him, flames were dripping from her transparent wings. Before she reach him, Vegeta lunged at her, blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"What does that even mean?! Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it?" He roared sending a blue ki blast her way and charged at her. She raised her hand the air and a wall of flames blocked the ki blast from hitting. She didn't expect Vegeta to go through the flames and tackle her sending them both towards the ground. "NO I DIDN'T!"She yelled as they both plummeted to the ground. Both of them panting as Vegeta held her wrists to the ground. The flames emitting around her started singe his armor. He ignored the glare she was giving him and the flames surrounding them. Leaning in he kissed her softly. She struggled against him trying to move her legs underneath to push him off but he had put all his weight on her. He ended the kiss and looked at her causing her to gasp. His eyes were soft as if telling her to stop struggling. Tears began to form in her eyes as she shut them tightly and turned her face to the side.

She couldn't bear to see those eyes, he never let anyone see past his mask. Past all the years of grooming egotistical bull shit that he had been put through, the mask that was his only defense against everyone in the outside world. That mask hid all his emotions and his heart and here he was showing her everything. Walls torn down his heart bare. He was doing unconsciously, by instinct, trying to win her over and be his forever. _(V)_ _It has to be her….No one else will do…._

"Your lying….I saw your eyes when I kissed you, you felt it." He said softly. Tears rolled down Eva's face, emotions crashing inside trying to tear open and just let her accept the truth. "Eva…your lying…LOOK AT ME!" Vegeta roared squeezing her wrists tighter. She opened her halfway eyes and stared at his hand on her left wrist and saw the tattoo, tears falling down, she knew what had to be done. "Fenrir….I need you…" "What-" Vegeta looked puzzled but as soon she finished speaking those words softly the fire died.

The tattoo pulsated red and then an orange light burst out, and an overwhelming power flung Vegeta off her and knocked him 10 feet away. Eva slowly picked herself up and stood proudly, her tears drying. Her emotions calming down, she can see and think clearly now. Fenrir in all his glory stood in front of her snarling facing Vegeta. The orange in his eyes became flames and his feet erupted menacingly as if daring him to come closer. Vegata gawked as he saw the large wolf in front her. Both of them looked stunning under the suns rays, he couldn't tell if they were surrounded by real flames or if they were the sparkles that emitted from their hair.

"Little one, I have come when you called. This…._Prince_….does he deserve to die?" His voice sent chills down Vegeta's back. Vegeta stood up and glared at the wolf, offended that the beast sneered at his title. "Who do you think you are coming into the middle of this? I will not allow some flea bitten mongrel talk to me as if I am trash." He yelled crossing his arms in front of him. Fenrir bared his spotless teeth and opened his mouth letting his black tongue come out, black flames emitting from his mouth. "Boy, you do not know who you trifling with…if not for the little one willing me stay to at this spot, I would be feasting on your still alive burnt corpse…" Vegeta sneered at the large wolf.

"Come lets see you try this." He smirked waving his hand to make coax him into fighting. "Enough" Eva said softly. Vegeta and Fenrir looked at her. Fenrir had calmed down and took a seat at her feet. Vegeta didn't like the way Eva's eyes were guarded, they didn't show any emotion to him. "Vegeta, I will not be a whore to you. I cannot be your and nor will I ever be. We had this discussion before did we not?" Vegeta frowned at the memory of when they were children. "I never said youd be my whore-" He started angrily at her. "It does not matter Vegeta. To me it means that. We will never be together. Until you understand that I will not talk to you again. I will train with Bardock's son, Kakarot." Eva said softly but with such seriousness that Vegeta was taken back. It sounded so final, as if she was leaving him forever.

He then smirked. _(V) She cant be serious. Kakarot? The third class clown. HA! She never was good at keeping away from me but if she wants to play this game…lets play…_ "Then I guess you wont mind if I pursue Bulma then huh?" Eva flinched at that forcing her to close her eyes and Fenrir look up at her again with concern. "Little one…." He said softly that only she could hear. Before he could console her, Eva turned and started to walk away. She stopped a couple feet and answered softly, "Do what you want. She will be happy." With that Fenrir slowly started to disappear, he glared at Vegeta.

"I will be watching you, spoiled boy who fancies himself a prince…" Vegeta hmphed and watched as Eva flew off into the sky towards the palace in dire need of changing her clothes before work. Vegeta smirked and flew towards the palace as well towards Bulma's room. "Lets see how long you can last princess…"

**Well that drama has only begun! Tell me what you guys think, Reveiwwwww \ ^_^ / *****


	5. Ch5: little bit of this and that

Eva landed inside her room and sighed. _(E)This day….is going to be a long…_ Eva looked at her clothes, ripped and worn from the recent battle. Sliding them off she changed into some of her native clothes not caring if Bulma was mad at her for not wearing the clothes she so _graciously_ gave to Eva. Shaking her head she opened the door to the room and decided to take a trip to see the king before going to work. He needed to know what was happening, if she tried to hide this event and he found out….Eva frowned at the possibilities. She saw Bulma leaning on her door way, her arms crossed in front of her, as if waiting for Eva to come out. Eva looked at her, a little unsure what to say but decided to wing it.

"Bulma, I-" "Eva, You and I have been friends ever since we met each other when we were kids. You never showed an interest in the Prince before. Why now?" Bulma said strongly, her blue eyes flashed with anger and seriousness. Putting a hand to her head, Eva decided to nip this argument in the bud. "Look I am going over to the king right now and telling him that I will be training with Kakarot from now on instead of the Prince due to HIS personal reasons. He is a distraction to my goal Bulma."

Bulma looked taken aback. Eva smiled putting her hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Your not going to train with Veggie anymore? But you love training with him!" Bulma said concerned. Eva laughed softly. "Bulma you liked him since you were 4. If some girl was on the guy I loved I would be livid too. But don't worry. I wont go near him anymore. You were my first friend and I wouldn't break that for a misunderstanding for some guy." The words that spilled out of her mouth hurt for some reason. It was if she was tasteing something terribly sour.

With that Eva started walking away from Bulma, who still wore a concerned face. "I'll see you later Bulma." She said waving her hand in the air. Bulma watched Eva as she turned the corner towards the throne room. Her hand went to her chin as if pondering something. "Then why do you look so sad Eva…as if you were about to cry…" Her train of thought was interrupted with her balcony door opening. She gazed into her room and to her surprise Vegeta was leaning against the wall looking at her with a smirk.

"You said something about I couldn't handle you hmmm?" He said gruffly causing Bulma to blush and smile like a school girl, forgetting about this morning events and of Eva's reactions. (_B) I finally get my prince! Oh Bulma your dream finally came true, he just couldn't deny you any longer._ She slowly walked over to Vegeta, her hips swaying and she played with her hair. "Well Prince, lets put you to the test!"

Eva stopped in front of wooden doors embroidered with gold. "I request an audience with the King." She asked politely to one of guards. He nodded and disappeared through a side door. _(E) Well this is it. I can finally get back to my normal life without the distractions of the drama the prince holds. I only hope the King will agree._ The guard reappeared and opened one of the large doors, giving her access to the throne room. She walked in with her head held high and stature filled with confidence. Seeing the King watch her from his Golden and Silver thrown that was draped with red velvet, she stopped 10 feet from the throne and knelt and bowed her head before the King of all Saiyans.

"Ah Princess Eva! It has been quite some time. Have you come to give me an update on the new defense system you have been working?" The King inquired giving her his undivided attention. "Unfortunately your Highness, I have not been able to work on it since the arrival of the Prince. There is a matter that I want to bring up as a humble request, my lord." She said nervously. "This sounds serious indeed Princess. Please rise and tell me of these matters." The King looked at her sternly his hand gripping the throne chair. "My lord, it seems that the Prince may taken an interest in me and sees me as a female rather than a soldier. I wish to not go in too depth of the reasoning since I am unaware of how these circumstances came to be." "Don't be silly girl, look at yourself!" Eva looked up at him perplexed. "You are growing into a young woman. Its no wonder my son has taken an interest in you especially with how much you spar with him during the day. A man would have to be crazy not to claim you."

A sweat drop formed on Eva's head. "Well your grace, I am humbled by these compliments but this leads me to my request. I formally request switching Prince Vegeta to Bardock's younger son Kakarot as my sparring partner." It was the King's turn to look perplexed. "I agree in you switching sparring partners but why Kakarot? He is the youngest and weakest of Bardocks boys. Why not Radditz?" Eva glanced away to the side. She had heard stories of Radditz and how he was quite the ladies man player around the planet. She did not want anything to do with him either.

"Sire, it is because Kakarot is weak is the reason why I want to train with him. As you must know, yesterday was the day my powers unlocked. I need to start with someone weaker to try my new powers. This is also a chance for Kakarot to train with someone stronger so that he too can become stronger." The King nodded and agreed with her reasoning. "Well I see you have put much thought in to this decision. So I will permit this. I will tell my son to give you some distance and you may inform Bardock of the decision. Now off with you princess! Start making those defense programs. I want to see some results at the end of the week!"

"Thank you my lord. And the programs will be done to today I will send a runner with the profile update of the program." Eva smiled softly at the first shocked look of the King and then of the proud look he held. _(E)Maybe this wont be a bad day after all. _

Eva held her smile until she was passing the hallway that had Bulma's, Vegeta's and her room. She heard crash down the hallway. Peering down the hallway, she heard Bulma's voice. "What do you mean you I was a quick lay?! Do I look like a bed side whore to you?" Eva's eyes grew wide as she saw Vegeta running out of Bulma's room with only a blanket wrapped around him. It was obvious what they had done together and for some reason Eva felt a strong pain in her heart causing her to put her hand on her chest curiously.

_(E) What is this weird feeling? _"Well you could've at least waited until I put my clothes back before you started screaming you banshee!" Vegeta yelled at her. All of a sudden there were clothes being flung out of the room at Vegeta who easily dodged them. "As if you can hurt me with meager strength you pathetic human!" Vegeta smirked. He then felt an electric bolt hit his body causing him to look down the hallway at saw Eva was there watching the scene. "Get away from my room you animal!" Bulma screamed throwing his boot his direction and the door slid shut. He easily dodged the boot and started walking towards Eva with a smirk on his face. He was a few feet from her when she put her hand over her mouth and nose.

"Whats wrong princess? Regretting about missing the chance?" Vegeta tilted his head in a cocky manner, crossed his arms and still had that smirk on his face. She glanced at noticed how he had a 6 pack and a few scars over his rippling muscles. "You enjoying the view?" He said leaning in towards her. "You smell horrible…like a pig." Eva said disgusted and gave a gag for extra effect causing Vegeta to blush madly and gawked at her. Eva started to walk away with her hand waving in the air. "Well at least I wont have to deal with you anymore your highness." She left him standing there, his mouth wide open in shock.

Recovering, he stormed into his room frustrated as hell. Which was remarkable since he just had sex with one hell of a beautiful woman. He jumped in to the shower and let the hot water wash away the physical and mental remnants of sex with the blue haired vixen. It was amazing but it was missing something…something he couldn't place. His thoughts drifted back to Eva, causing to smash his fist on to the shower wall, denting it. "Dammit, doesn't she care at all?!" He seethed. He looked up at the water falling down his face, "Doesn't she care at all…" He whispered softly closing his eyes, seeing only the orange sparkles coming from blowing red hair.

Eva's heart was thumping against her chest at such a fast pace. She couldn't believe what she saw, an angry blush on her face as she entered the lab. She then stopped and told her self to breathe calmly. _(E)Calm down, you knew this was going to happen. I mean he did say he would this morning….._For some reason it cause her more anger rather than calming her down. She then saw Bardock come in. "Eva have you seen Bulma anywhere? I tried knocking on her door and she wasn't responding to her scouter either." Eva sighed, anger was still in her thoughts but she other things to do. "I will go to her room in a moment. Bardock I asked the king to allow me to spar with Kakarot instead of the Prince. May you please inform your son to meet me this evening at my room?"

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why the sudden change? And why at your room?" Eva put her thumb and index finger against the bridge of her nose. Of course it sounded weird with her saying it. "The Prince has started getting closer to me more than I am comfortable with so I requested your son. The reason my room is to try this!" Eva held out two black cuffs. "What are those?" "They are gravity cuffs. Kakarot is going to put them on while we spar. We are gonna fight in the air so we are going to fly out my balcony window since he gets so lost outside the palace." Eva smiled. Bardock nodded impressed with the gravity cuffs. "They go up to 100 Gs. Bulma is going to make a portable gravity chamber via capsule that goes up to 500Gs. At the end of this week tho, these cuffs should be able to go up to 1000."

Bardock placed a hand on his chin pondering. "You need the portable gravity chamber just in case there are more people that want to train up to such intensity huh?" Eva nodded pocketing the cuffs. "That's right. The cuffs only work on the individual wearing them rather than the surrounding area." At that moment Bulma walked in with a red polo shirt and short denim shorts with the biggest smile on her face. "Good morninnnnngggggg!" Eva felt the pain in her chest again but she smiled anyway greeting Bulma, knowing why she was so happy this morning but Bardock was having none of it. "Bulma what are you so late!? Eva head back to you room Kakarot will meet you there now, send me a report this evening." Eva laughed as Bulma huffed and told Bardock that he should mind his own business which ended in another spatting match between them.

"OK, I will see you both later." Eva started to leave the room but felt a hand grab her arm. "Wait! Eva! Your not gonna believe what happened! Is it ok if we have a sleep over tonight at my place?" Bulma said quickly, her eyes lighting up. Eva really didn't want to but there was no saying NO to Bulma Breifs. Eva sighed and nodded. "Once I finish the report this evening I will come over." Bulma gave a toothful smile before going back to insulting Bardock who had just finished sending a scouter message to Kakarot.

Eva headed back to her room and saw the 10 year old looking up at the door, excitement in his eyes. HE then saw Eva and gave her a bright smile, something very un-saiyan like. He was considered the black sheep of the family because of his cheerful personality. "Hey Kakarot! Are you ready for some training?" "You bet Eva! My dad said you had something special for me to use that will get me stronger fast!" Eva smiled at his high energy level, he was gonna need it. She walked up to her door, put the code in and the door opened. "Well come on in and we will head to the balcony so I can introduce you to someone special who will be training both of us."

Wonder filled the boys eyes. "Whaaaaa? Is this person strong Eva?" Eva looked at him as they walked to the balcony. "I honestly don't know but this will defiantly be a learning experience for both of us." Kakarot nodded running in place excited for the new training session as they reached outside her room onto her balcony. "Ok here we go..Kakarot stand back." Eva said sternly. The boy stopped running in place and went to the otherside of the balcony. Eva held her hand out, her eyes turning orange and small flames emanating from her being. "Fenrir…" The black tattoo started to pulsate red and an orange light overwhelmed both their visions. Eva felt the calm feeling touch her as she saw Fenrir standing in front of her looking at her over his shoulder.

"You called me little one?" "OH WOW HE IS SOOOO COOL! AND SO FLUFFY!" Kakarot jumped towards Fenrir who looked at the boy confused. Before Kakarot could touch him, he held his hand out cautiously extended to the wolf as if letting him make the first move. The wolf gave a small grin and placed his head on the child's hand. Kakarot looked as if he was in heaven. "sooooo flufffffffyyyyy" Eva smiled at the tender moment Fenrir was having. "Kakarot come here real quick. We need to start training."

Kakarot snapped out of his trance, nodded and ran to Eva. She pulled out the gravity cuffs and snapped each one to Kakarot's wrists. "I am gonna put it on 10Gs to start ok?" Kakarot nodded with excitement. Eva turned on the gravity cuffs to 10Gs. Kakarot struggled for a second but then he started to walk and jump. It was strainful but Eva knew he was gonna have a full fledged workout today. Looking at Fenrir she knealt beside him. "Fenrir, may you please teach me my powers? As well as watch the usage of them towards Kakarot?"

Fenrir pondered for a few seconds and then answered her. "Little one, there are two techniques I can show you how to use but I will only show you one at a time. You must practice the first one until you have mastered it. There are 3 techniques you can master. The third I will not teach you unless you are in dire need…" Fenrir's ears lowered on top of his head. "I pray that never has to happen. That last power has enough destruction to destroy an universe…" Eva gawked at him. Fenrir nodded at her. "You understand that this technique is a last effort against an enemy no others can beat." Eva also nodded. "I understand. Please let us start. What is the first technique?" Fenrir jumped into the air, Eva flew after him and Kakarot slowly and surely followed suit. Once they were far enough away from the Palace, Fenrir turned to Kakarot. "Child, in order to become stronger, you must fight yourself."

Kakarot looked at him puzzled. "What?" All of a sudden Fenrir howled up into the sky. Out from his mouth a black flame dripped out. It settled next to Fenrir and took the form of Kakarot with white eyes. "Fight him. Win. When you do I will teach more about your own power." Fenrir said softly. Before Kakarot could answer the dark Kakarot lunged at him. Within seconds they were in a full fledge battle of punches, kicks and small ki blasts. Eva smiled at the dedication Kakarot had with fighting, He was going to go far…

Fenrir then walked on air to where Eva levitated at. His nose touched the black ring that hung around Eva's neck. "Take it off and put it on your right ring finger. As your mother said, when you are old enough you may use its power. And you are now old enough." Eva looked at him curiously as she took off the chain and placed the ring on the appropriate finger. She did not expect what came next.

Vegeta returned from his sparring session with Nappa and Raditz. He was slowly getting stronger than both of them. Soon they would be no challenge to him, unlike Eva, who was always a challenge. She used her head while sparring. She knew exactly where to turn, block and when to attack to get the upper hand. Vegeta only won a third of all the spars they done together. The memory of them sparring together caused him to smirk. Before entering his room he saw Bulma leaning against her door, as if waiting for him to come back.

Her arms were crossed and she looked annoyed but he can tell she was just faking it to get on his nerves. Her eyes lit up with excitement and some other emotion he couldn't place whenever she saw him. "You know you take all day training, I was wondering when you were going to return to give your girlfriend attention!" She huffed. Vegeta tilted his head to side confused at the term.

"Girlfriend? Girl what are you talking about?" "Nothing about me is a girl as you already found out this morning!" She said eyeing him with a slight blush on her face. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I told you girl. That was just a quick lay." Anger shined through her eyes as she stomped over to him. "Don't you dare say that Vegeta! You love me and you know it!" He eyed her as she pointed at him furiously. "Tell me what that feeling is supposed to be?" he asked her crossing his arms. She looked at him, her blush going deeper, she started to fiddle with her shirt hem.

"Its…Its when you think about that guy-person all the time. You always want to see that person, kiss them, hold them…you just want to spend the rest of your life with them because they are exciting and a challenge…" She looked up at Vegeta hope filled her eyes, expecting him to say that he felt that about her. Instead it was if Vegeta had an epiphany. All those things that Bulma listed Vegeta wanted to do only one female. Even though Bulma was great in bed…it was not her. Vegeta would never admit it and sacrifice his pride to succumb to such a useless emotion…but it didn't stop his heart from feeling a thump as he thought of the princess that haunted his dreams.

Bulma saw the shock in his eyes and became worried. He was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm, tears in her eyes. "Vegeta wait.…I….I Love you!" Vegeta looked at her as if he was going to kill her. She coiled back her hand, scared suddenly. Vegeta quickly pinned Bulma to the wall. "Let me make this perfectly clear for you, you weak pathetic human. Never in this world or life time, will I. EVER. LOVE. YOU. Get it through your thick skull so that you can finally stop pestering about your so called, 'charms.'"

With that he stormed off into his room without even looking back at her. Bulma looked as if she was slapped on her face, tears started to form in her eyes as fell to the ground and broke down. First she was having the best day of her life, thinking the prince of her dreams loved her only to have it thrown back in her face. _(B) Do I even deserve to live anymore if he doesn't want me…._ She sobbed loudly in the hallway.

The ring expanded into a black metal bow. Eva looked at it with wonder, as there was no draw string. Fenrir chuckled softly. "Little one, this bow does now need a draw string. The arrows come from your own power and all you need to do is visualize them." Eva looked at him as if he was crazy. "Visualize huh…" She took her left hand and started to feel the flames seep through her finger tips and touch the bow. Before she could even concentrate in making an arrow her scouter went off. Annoyed she lowered her hands, noticing the bow turned back into a ring, she turned on her blue tooth scouter. "Hello?" She said sternly. What she heard made her eyes grow wide.

Bulma was sobbing, " Eva….I need you here….I was so wrong….so wrong about everything….Do I even deserve to live if I am this stupid?" Eva clenched her other hand and started to panic. "Bulma what are you talking about?! Where are you right now?" " I am…in my room…on my balcony….such a beautiful sunset today Eva…." "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BULMA I AM COMING RIGHT NOW!" Eva screamed through the scouter. Fenrir watched as Eva rushed to Kakarot and took off the cuffs, the dark Kakarot disappearing. She told him to head home and they will continue training tomorrow. Speeding through the sky back to the palace, Fenrir was at her side.

"Little one, be careful…your heart is very kind…but don't let it be led astray for the foolishness in others." Eva gave him a glance of confusion before he slowly disappeared. "I will watch over you little one, call me if you need help again…" his softly drifted through the air.

_(E) Dammit Bulma, don't you dare do it! I will never forgive myself if you do something like that…_As Eva made it to palace she saw Bulma leaning on the railing of her balcony. Eva flew up to her picked her up and rushed into Bulma's room. Panting, she set Bulma down her bed to inspect her. Her eyes were so lifeless. _(E)NO! Did I make it too late?_ Eva felt for her pulse and was relieved to not only feel a pulse but also see that Bulma was breathing softly. Her face was red from all the crying she was doing. Eva kneeled in front of Bulma and held her hands trying to comfort her. "Bulma, what happened? Who made you cry this much?" Bulma looked up at Eva, her eyes filled with sadness and the tears began to form again. "He doesn't love me Eva! He was my first! My dream! My Prince! And he used me like I was nothing…." She sobbed putting her face on her hands.

Eva felt the anger build within her. "Are you kidding me?! He is pulling this stunt AGAIN?!" Eve roared, her eyes turning orange and small flames licked off her fingers. "Eva…I want to go home…" Eva calmed down and looked at Bulma. _(E) She needs to get out of here….Its not safe for her here anymore…she will kill herself if she stays here…._ "Let me try something Bulma…" Eva pressed her blue tooth scouter and tried to contact the only person that could make this happen. "Princess Eva, requesting me as an audience is one thing but via scouter better be an emergency especially so late at night." Eva noticed that is 4 in the morning.

She had gone through 2 days with no sleep since her birthday. She was starting to feel the exhaustion rush to her but she quickly ignored it, there were more important things to get done. "I apologize my lord for my lateness and abruptness but this is indeed is an emergency. Due to circumstances, Bulma is unstable to complete her task on Planet Vegeta. I request that we send her back to her parents on Earth. She can still work on tech for Planet Vegeta my lord, and she can send them to me." There was a long pause before the King responded. "Well you are as capable of being the only scientist in the lab helping Bardock. Fine, but only if you ensure that she fulfills her duties on earth. I am holding you responsible Eva." The way he said the last sentence sent chills down Eva's spine. "Yes my lord, I will get it done." With that communication was shut off.

Eva kneeled in front of Bulma. "Bulma, you are going home." Bulma smiled softly, her eyes still lifeless. "Really? Your not kidding….?" She said softly. "I would not joke about this at all. Go ahead and start packing." Bulma nodded as she started to pack. An hour later Eva walked with Bulma to the hanger and helped her into a space pod. Her parents were notified of the small details and that she would be arriving at Earth in less than a week due to Eva's upgrades to her ship. Bulma gave Eva a huge hug. "Eva I will message you as soon as I get home…thank you so much for everything…You are my best friend." Eva smilied.

"Oh come on Bulma, you act as if we will never see each again. Once I finish this defense project I can come visit you practically every day!" Bulma smiled. There was a little light in her eyes but it was far from the energetic person that Bulma previously was. As the ship took off, Bulma waved at Eva one last time. Eva waved back until the ship was too far. She then frowned, turned, and stormed out of the hanger. Her eyes seemed to kill the souls that walked past her but all she knew was that there was a certain prince that was going to die tonight….

***Whew I have been knocking these chapters out like they were nothing. Well it might be awhile before the next one (like next sunday)maybe sooner...anyway please review and tell me what you think of the new chapter! BTW the Bulma in this one is the one from dragon ball which is why she is immature and naive about things. your guys input would hella awesome tho \ ^o^ / till next time laterz!****


	6. Ch6 Parting is always hard

Vegeta slipped on his clean white clothes as he stared out of his window. All of todays events rushed through leaving him with one hell of a smirk. (_V) Now that the blue haired vixen wont even think about seducing me anymore I can get to making the princess my mate. But will she even consider it? _His smirk disappeared and shook his head. (_V) Ridiculous! She would have to be crazy to decline…who else would she consider but me?_ He pondered this as he leaned against his wall out looking the palace from the window. His thinking was interrupted as he heard crashes, yells and explosions in the hallway.

"What in the-" Vegeta started but as explosions destroyed the door to his room it revealed a very angry Princess. "Vegata…" She growled, glaring at him with eyes so full of anger and hate that it made Vegeta take a step back. Flames were rolling off her body. She slowly started to take steps towards him, with every step she took, the carpet burned leaving flames and ash in her wake. "How dare you burst into my room and start destroying my room!" Vegeta started to yell, his shock long gone and replaced with anger.

"YOU CONDESCENDING EGOTISTICAL PRICK!" Eva screamed as she raised her at his king size bed. Flames shot out and within seconds the bed was in ashes. Vegeta was unimpressed and crossed his arms and gave her a blank stare. "Is this how princesses are supposed to act? Throwing vulgarity in the face of a crowned prince?" Eva's eyes glared deeper at him and she pointed at him. "Formalities be damned Vegeta! You KNOW why I am here!" She yelled.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Would you like to enlighten me?" It took but a second for Eva to fling herself at him and surprise him with a punch that sent him flying through his wall and out to the palace. She flew after him as he started to fly, recovering from the sudden attack. Flames were shooting out from her in her wake as she shot from the hole in the wall leaving Vegeta's room destroyed. "What the hell is your problem?!" Vegeta yelled at her, a vein throb on his head and his fists clenched.

Eva, blinded by fury, started to attack him with punches and kicks. They battled for minutes in the sky unaware that an audience was starting to grow on the ground as the citizens of Vegeta watched in awe as both royal parties hashed it out. More importantly was the individual that was watching from the throne room, the look of stern anger growing on his face.

It didn't take long for the King to realize what had happened with Bulma and why at the present moment Eva was battling his son to the death in the sky. _(KV) They have always been close…the three of them. But it seems Vegeta caused this entire ordeal. I will watch this a little longer but this cannot get out of hand…not with her battling him…_

Vegeta kicked Eva in the stomach sending her flying into a building. Shaking off the debris, she pushed herself of the wall and flew at him. She swiped her hands at him sending streaks of fire at him at him with great speed. He was able to dodge the first one but the second one hit his chest causing his armor to melt. He gritted his teeth as the heat burnt his skin. The prince didn't let this pain stop him from blocking Evas punches however. Then all of sudden both their fists collided and a burst light and recoil caused both to push back from each other panting. Eva had seen better days, her lip and eyebrow were busted, bruises and scratches covered her body. But she didn't feel the pain, only the sensation of battle and the anger that drove her. "I…I have to know why…." Eva declared through her pants. Vegeta gave her a confused look.

"Why….why did you do that to her…." Eva said to him, she wasn't even trying to hold back her tears anymore. She was so frustrated, confused and in emotional turmoil she just didn't care anymore. "She loved you Vegeta! We were all friends since we are kids!" Eva yelled tears falling like waterfalls. The pain in her chest too great, feeling more unbearable as she looked at him causing her to close her eyes. She heard his panting coming closer but slowly stop. She opened her eyes to see that he was only a few feet away and he regained his breath. But it was his eyes that caused her eyes to grow wide.

They were just as before when he kissed her the second time: Bare, full of emotion. She knew that he wasn't doing on purpose, he would never allow himself to lower his pride for anyone. He was doing it unconsciously to her. She recovered though remembering why she was confronting him. But her resolve turned from anger to sadness. "She almost killed herself Vegeta…because you told her you didn't love her, told her she was nothing. Tell me why you destroyed one of most beautiful innocent hearts that we both have ever known."

Vegeta didn't answer just stared at her with the same look. The sadness edged away as Eva's impatience and anger won over. "SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" Eva screamed throwing her clenched hands to her side. Vegeta phased in front her and gripped her chin to make her loop up at him. Her eyes grew wide, as she tried to push away from him but he grabbed her wrist and prevented her from even budging.

"I will never tell you why. I am not a person of sentimental emotions through words…you should know this." His black eyes weren't empty, what he would never say into words were shown to her. "We are both from warrior races meant to conquer and dominate and that is exactly what I plan to do…starting with you." Without a moment to spare, his lips crashed onto Eva's. Electricity and heat coursed through them both. Even though everything in Eva's mind was telling her this was wrong, that this man destroyed her best friend's heart, her body and heart screamed and rejoiced. It was if a missing part of her was recovered.

"Vegeta. That is enough!" A harsh voice called out breaking the passionate kiss between the two. They both looked up and Eva looked in horror as she saw King Vegeta floating only 10 feet from them. She heard whispers and gasps and looked down. Thousands of people were looking up the three of them in the sky and worse was, to her realization, was that they saw everything: the battle, her belittling their Prince and worse than that, the Prince kissing an alien Princess. She looked back at Vegeta and saw that he had the blank expression on his face again, but anger touched his eyes as he glared at his father. (E_) I have to say something…._

Eva slipped out of Vegeta's grasp and stood proudly, her eyes filled with confidence, ready for a challenge. "My Lord, this is my fault. I assaulted the Prince-" The King rose his hand stopping her from finishing her sentence. "No Princess Eva. Even if it may be noble of you to try to take full responsibility of the matter, I know who's at fault." The King then glared at his son. "You have been acting selfishly ever since you landed back from your first mission. I know what you did to Bulma and made her unstable. You have allowed your personal wants to go over my own subjects and now I have lost one of my top scientists because you could not keep your desires in check. And for what.." The King sneered as he phased in front of Vegeta and grabbed the collar of his armor.

"TO MAKE EVA JEALOUS SO THAT SHE MAY WANT YOU?! WAKE UP BOY! IN WHAT UNIVERSE AND LIFETIME COULD YOU TWO EVER BE TOGETHER?" He roared at his son.

Eva paled and eyes grew wide. Her hand went to her mouth with the realization of what the King said. She looked at Vegeta who looked away from his father towards nothing for a second. He then turned his gaze to Eva, making her draw a sharp breath in. The look filled with emotions said it all. The King's suggestion had hit the nail on the head. The pain in Eva's chest was coming back, more painful than ever. This time she was trying for dear life to hold her tears back…she looked like a fool enough in front everyone already…she didn't want them to see her cry again, ever.

"You will be sent on another purging missions and this time an entire sector." The King declared thrusting his son away from him. Vegeta's eyes grew wide with horror at the King. It would take him years again to finish the purge. Even if he had Nappa and Radditz it would take him 4 years. (_V)_ _away from her…._He glanced at Eva who was looking at him sadly, her hand placed on her other arm in front of her.

The sadness in her eyes made him want to kill his father. "But Father I-" "NO!" The King slashed his arm in the air cutting his sentence off. " I will hear none of it. You will leave tonight! Do your duty as Prince of your people and do not return until that sector is cleared." (_KV)_ _And the lust for Eva has subsided…_ With that the King flew off back towards the palace. The people on the ground started to return to their homes, the show obviously over but tomorrow the gossip would start.

Vegeta looked furious but then he looked at Eva. The sun was starting to set and her hair started to glimmer again. Her eyes turned back to the deep Sapphire blue as she looked at him. He reached out to her and before he could touch her she raised her hand to stop him causing him to give her a confused pained look. She took off her Bluetooth scouter and pressed a couple buttons and placed it on Vegeta's right ear. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked softly.

"Something for you to remember me by while you are gone." Eva said with her head down. Before he could question he saw a screen pop in front of his right eye. A little picture of a camera was in the corner with a countdown from 5. Vegeta's moth gaped as Eva backed up a little and gave him the happiest smile she had given him. It was if the sun itself wasn't as bright as that smile on her face. He didn't even hear the camera go off as it capture the moment of Eva's orange sparkled hair swishing in the wind, her blue eyes radiating the emotion he had only seen in Bulma's eyes and the smile…that smile…it took his breath away. Before he could grab her, she flew away from his grasp, tears threatening to drop.

"Think of this as my good bye present…hurry back ok…stupid prince…" Eva said softly looking down at him before she flew off back to palace leaving him shocked. Vegeta's hand shook slightly as he pressed a button on the scouter and he saw the picture that had captured the moment. No one saw as he gave one of his rare smiles as his fingers touched the face of the enlarged photo in front of him. No one saw as his mask went down and his eyes showed those emotions that he only showed to the girl in the photo. No one saw as he grinned to sky and whispered a promise to the universe itself that he will have his queen, his mate, the only person that made him feel. He burst towards the hanger of the palace to start the long 4 year purge.

***Thanks to all that read the story! And more thanks for the Reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing! Laterz! \ ^v^ /***


	7. Ch7: Even if your far I think your here

2 years later

Vegata 18

Eva 18

Bulma 16

the sun slowly dripped through the small windows of Eva's new bedroom in her own house. She yawned softly, stretched and rolled out of bed slowly. Putting on a robe she walked out onto her 3rd floor wrap around porch. Her house was made of metal that absorbs sunlight and insulates the house without using electricity. Which was important since she chose to build this house on a side of the only snow covered mountain on Planet Vegeta. The mountain's peak was the highest elevation on the planet. It reminded her alot of home, with its crisp cold air, the weekly snow falls and the thin drifting clouds that would wrap around the mountain and sometimes through her house.

She smiled leaning against the railing, her hands touching a thin cloud passing by. Last night's snow fall left a few inches on the porch but she didnt mind, the cold snow that brushed on her feet felt cool to the touch. Her body temperature was always so much higher than even the hot blooded Saiyans. The whisps of snow fell off her large house down past her, she closed her eyes, lifted her head and breathed out in content, her breath coming out as white puffs. She opened her eyes as she heard a beeping from inside. Without turning around, "Computer open video communication via 3rd front porch." The beeping stopped and a large blue hologram screen popped up next to her. Bulma smiled happily looking at Eva until she realized she was outside.

"EVA! Why are you outside? You will catch a cold if keep going outside in the morning with all this snow." Eva smiled and turned her head towards Bulma who was huffing her arms crossed. "Honestly, I dont understand. The King allowed you to choose ANYPLACE on the planet to build a place for yourself away from others and you choose some ridiculous snow covered mountain?! That is the biggest waste of a reward given to you for making that force field for the planet." Bulma winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Which was not bad by the way."

Eva laughed softly as Bulma teased her. "Well, you gotta admit, once I get these tele porters finished and you make the multiple copy components of the force field into capsules, we both will be the most recognized scientists in the universe." Bulma jumped up and down excitingly and squeeled excitingly. "I know right! Bardock won't have nothing on us!" Eva laughed loudly at that. Bardock had been proud of both them, especially at how Bulma recovered after the incident 2 years ago. But he still acts as a teacher and parent to both of them, scolding them from time to time and telling them they could do better but you could tell he was proud, his eyes shined whenever he saw either of them.

"Anyway, business aside. Girl talk Eva!" Bulma blushed softly, her eyes shimmering brightly as she sat in a chair having an infamous large cup of coffee. Eva looked at the cup with humor. Ever since Bulma tasted coffee when she returned to Earth, she was hooked. She would spend hours doing work, bothering Eva at the wee hours of the night or playing with a certain gentleman she has been telling Eva about. Eva sat on the railing on her porch, the blue screen rotating in front of her. She raised a hand and a small blue hologram keyboard appeared before her. Typing something quickly, she smiled as she heard her house start up. In minutes she would have her own hot beverage of choice.

"So when will I know the name of this young strapping man? More than that will I ever meet him? I am starting to think he is fake Bulma." Eva teased shrugging and shaking her head with a small smile on her face. Bulma eyed her over her coffee cup. "I swear Eva, you are changing more and more! I love it!" Bulma placed her coffee cup on a small floating table with a huge smile on her face. "If you keep this joyous nature change you might FINALLY get a boyfriend. Like me" She placed the tips of her fingers on her chest proudly, her head tilted up, one eye closed.

Eva shook her head again. "Anyway Bulma, what did you have to tell me of the gent?" Bulma gasped placing her hand on her mouth in surprise. "Jeez I almost forgot! Last night we hit it off really well Eva! He is so shy Bulma, he told me that I am the first girl he has met that was so beautiful and smart! He even said I was like a dream to him..."Bulma sighed placing her chin on her hand leaning against her knee. After a few minutes of silence Eva ended up snapping her fingers to get her attention. "You are on cloud 9 Bulma. When do you see him next?" Bulma rose up and smiled bigger.

"Well thats the big news I wanted to tell you Eva! He is moving in today!" Bulma rose hands up in glee and Eva almost fell off the railing. A small floating robot came in with a tray of hot strawberry, blueberry tea and a small dish of sugar rocks for to put it in. Eva recovered herself, her eyes still wide. She showed the small robot 3 fingers. As she spoke the robot started to put 3 sugar rocks in the tea and stirred. "Bulma you have been going out with him for 6 months! Dont you think that is a little too soon?"

Bulma huffed and shook her head. "Your always so straight laced Eva. This...this isnt like last time..." Sadness slowly shined in her eyes. Eva took the cup of the bright red tea and took a deep breath of the smell, it was heavenly. "Bulma, you have come a long way from 2 years ago. When you left here, you looked...empty is a better word for it. With this new guy I have finally seen the life come back your eyes and seen you happier than you ever were." Eva smiled softly and she took a small sip.

She gave the robot two more fingers and placed the cup back on the tray, it nodded and added 2 more sugar rocks and stirred. Bulma smiled at her softly. "I know, its all thanks to you Eva. You were always there for me, asked the king if I can go back home and more than that you stayed my friend when I needed you the most...but I have a question Eva." Eva looked at her as she put down the perfect tea from her mouth. It was just right, she gave the robot a nod who let go of the tray which became a floating table. She put her cup of tea onto the table to let it cool down. "Whats the question Bulma?" Bulma started messing with the hem of her shirt, something she did whenever she was nervous.

"Eva...do you still love him?" Eva looked taken aback. Out of all the questions, she did not expect that one and she blushed softly and looked away. "Bulma I dont remember telling you that I loved him at all...I dont love that man...what he did was unforgivable...even tho the reasoning behind it was for-" She hmphed anger flashing in her eyes. Bulma smiled a cashere cat smile and gave her a half eyed stare. "Eva, I didnt know you could lie or worse be in denial." Eva's eyes grew wide, blush deepened and her mouth gaped open. She was too shocked to respond.

Bulma made her smile softer, sadness no longer in her eyes, only happiness. "You know, I moved on from what happened 2 years ago. I was young, naive and needed a little heart break to grow up. I now have a man that genuinely loves me more than life itself and treats me like a goddess." Bulma sighed happily looking off into the distance but then gave Eva a side glance. "Isnt it time for you to fall in love Eva?" Eva grasped the snow covered railing tightly and looked down at the ground. Her eyes filled with sadness. Bulma leaned in and spoke softly.

"Listen Eva, you are the only one whose heart is still holding onto the past...let it go. I may never be able to talk to the egotistical prince who is stuck on an infinite high horse with a stick in his ass. But I will be the first there rooting for you. You just gotta jump and fall into it." Eva looked up at her the sadness in her eyes making Bulma lean back. "Bulma you took a jump like that too and it almost broke you...why should I do the same?" Bulma looked at her aghast, crossed her arms and glared at her. "What is this?! Eva, the princess of the Valkyries scared of falling love." Eva looked at her shocked and then smiled. Bulma always knew what to say to bring Eva back to reality.

Bulma snapped her fingers at Eva and looked at her sternly. "Listen you! You are the strongest most confident woman I know, that needs NO man! But it is because of that a certain fellow needs YOU!" Eva grinned up at her shaking her head softly. "Bulma, you say the weirdest things but at the same time its so refreshing." Bulma grinned back at her and started waving. "You have two years before returns anyway. Get your heart together and win him over! I gotta get things ready for Yam- my fellow to come over. I will call you later and you better have that tele porter almost ready so you can meet him in person!" She winked at her and Eva nodded a smile still on her face. "I will jump on it after this Bulma. I will talk to you soon." They waved good bye and the large blue holographic communication screen turned off.

Eva sighed and felt the warmth of the sun rise and hit her. Grabbing her cup of tea she sipped it, it was the best temperature, not too hot, not too cold. She leaned on her railing and saw clouds coming over the mountain top. Snow flakes started to fall softly, Eva smiled and held her hand open as the snow flakes land upon her palm. She thought about what Bulma said and remembered one of the few moments that her and the Prince had that was the most memorable. Smiling, she closed her eyes and fell leaned on the railing more as the snow started to fall more.

10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

Both 8 year old Vegeta and Eva had just finished their sparring match. It was one of the few wins that Vegeta had won, it was close too. Both looked roughed up, and beatened to almost a sliver of life left and they both loved the feeling of everything used up and how they both were getting stronger. Both of them were sitting on low hill top looking at the desert and the sun setting in the horizon. Vegeta watched as the sun was getting lower and gave Eva a side glance and saw her hair glisten brightly, orange sparkles rolling off her the red locks.

Eva noticed his glance and looked at him and smiling, causing him to blush softly and look away making Eva confused. He looked at the ground and said softly, "You never answered my question..." Eva tilted her head even more confused. Vegeta looked at her sternly. "That morning when I asked you why your hair shined that way." Eva picked up a couple locks of her and watched as the orange specks glittered off. Eva looked back at the sun setting flopped on her back and watched as the stars were slowly appearing as the sun started to disappear.

"My mother told me a story when I was younger. Every night before I went to sleep she told me a different story of our past but this one was my favorite." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, still sitting up. Eva smiled at him and then stared back at the stars. "My mother told me the story of the two wolves. Wolves on my planet are the best! They beat dragons, demons everything! The only ones that could maybe even match wolves are foxes."

"Get to the point princess." Vegeta huffed, he wouldnt admit that he was interested in the small story but only because it was the first time she told him anything about her race.

"Anyway, this story are about two wolves that live in everyone, and comprises of their soul. Some wolves are black, white, blue but they there always 2 in each person. Mother told me that each Valkyrie has two animals made of flames. One was black flame and one was red flame. Now depending on the size of the animals depends on how powerful that Valkyrie is. The black flamed wolf consisted of dark emotions, greed, anger, jealousy, and hatred while the red flamed wolf consisted of the good emotions, honor, glory, happiness and love." Vegeta looked at her with deep interest.

"Mother told me the reason why her and my hair radiate in such a way was because our line are from Valkyries of old whose were always know to have the strongest of flaming wolves. The red sparkles that are only seen through the suns rays are results of the wolves always fighting within ourselves."

"Who wins the battle?" Vegeta asked staring at her. Eva stared at the now dark night, the stars twinkling brightly, sadness in her eyes. "Whichever wolf the person feeds more..." Eva sat up and looked at Vegeta who gave her a blank expression.

"Vegeta what is your dream?" Vegeta looked at her shocked, but then huffed, crossing his arms. "What a stupid question. I want and will be King. Also I will achieve legendary so that I may destroy the Cold empire once and for all." Vegeta closed his eyes nodding. "I hope one day to settle and watch the days go by with the one I love most..." Vegeta looked shocked against looking at Eva who was feeling content watching a star fall. "I know I will make a decent Queen...I was bred and raised for such a task since I was born. But I hope to marry someone out of love rather than convenience ..." Eva glared at the ground. "That is such a girly dream and weak!" Vegeta proclaimed turning his head away.

"Vegeta." Eva said softly making him look at her. He gave her a peculiar look as she smiled at him softly. "If you married someone out of convenience rather than love, wouldnt you get bored out of your mind and not challenged? After all, the Prince of all Saiyans needs to be entertained every second of his life or youll end up destroying something." Eva laughed, the laugh sounding like clear bells. Vegeta's mouth gaped and he blushed softly and looked away suddenly. "What is your favorite thing in the entire world Eva?" He said softly. Eva looked at him her eyes wide and she flashed him another smile.

"Thats simple, its our fights together Vegeta. We both love to train and fight and get better! But i think a close second is watching the sunrise especially during a cold day." Vegeta stood up and started to walk away. He couldnt let her see the deep red blush he felt on his face. "Its time to go home princess." He said sternly. Eva nodded and followed him as they both burst into the sky.

END OF FLASHBACK

Eva opened her eyes and sipped her tea. The snow was starting to thicken causing her to breathe out another white puff. (_E) I guess I should get started on the teleporter so I can finish it today...no point in thinking about the past sigh..._ Turning around, she walked into her room and picked up a capsule. Bulma sent her capsules filled with Earth clothes practically every other week. Smiling she popped the capsule and saw the outfit for the day. It was a black dress with buttons up the front like a petty coat with long sleeves.

The dress went down to her mid thigh and black stilettos. Eva looked at the stilettos with a look of disgust. Bulma knew she hated these types of shoes...but Bulma insisted that she wore them, she considered them "essential" for every female to learn how to walk in them. Sighing she put the dress on top of her white laced underwear and then the black stilettos. She wobbled as she put her long hair in a pony tail. She glanced at the mirror, blushed at the slightly scandalous clothing at first but then sucked up, stood tall and confidently head out of her room.

Her house entire consisted of 3 floors. The third floor was the bedroom, bathroom and the large wrap around porch. the second floor is the kitchen, living room and dining room as well as the main entrance. In the basement was the lab that she works part of the time with the physical part of her operations as well as her training room which becomes a digital scenery that allows her to safely train her powers without being interrupted. But that is not where she is going. Her favorite place to relax and ironically to work on programs was the tower attached to the house. It was a winding library that went up 3 stories along with the house. on the ground floor of the library was a large maple wood table that had her hologram computer, notes piled everywhere.

There was a window from the ground floor to the top of the of the tower behind the desk, letting light shine through as the snow blew past the window. She entered the library and saw the endless amounts of books that she has read. Some were for research of the tech she always is working and about a third of the books were for her entertainment. Looking at her cup she realized her tea was almost gone, she sat down at her hologram computer that she built herself and typed in another order for another cup.

Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, so many thoughts running through head. "Isnt it time for you to fall in love Eva?" She repeated Bulma's words softly. Beeping from the communicator interrupted her thoughts. Leaning back toward the desk she pressed a button and started the meeting she had to start with the other scientists at the palace. "Good morning gentleman." Eva nodded, her troubles being pushed to the back of her mind. "Good morning Princess Eva." The 7 old Saiyans bowed to her.

"Im about tell you the finishing results of the tele porter that I will be finishing today. The prototype worked fabulously yesterday and I will begin the final stage. More importantly I want to tell you about the next project." The scientists eyes gleamed in excitement as Eva smiled. "A chamber that slows time in another dimension while the present time keeps moving. A hyperbolic chamber." The scientists gasped at the idea of making another dimension causing them to mutter to themselves. Eva sat back and watched them cluck like chickens with a smile, they always underestimated her.

On another alien planet on the other side of the universe

Three space pods landed on the barren green planet. The dirt itself was black and green but nothing seemed to be crawling on the planet. Each of the space pods opened revealing the three Saiyans that were there to purge the planet. Vegeta scowled as he looked that seemingly dead planet. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Nappa. "What life does my _father _want us to clear on this planet. I feel no life forms on this planet nor does my scouter pick up any civilization on this disgusting surface." The large bald Saiyan pulled out a small tablet and pressed a couple buttons.

"Sire, it seems there are life forms underneath the crust, living in caves." A hologram pulled up showing the three Saiyans the creatures they faced. They were the size of humans but sickly thin, sharp ears and teeth. Their skin was pale white and their eyes were pitch black. They have pointy fingers with gleaming black claws. Radditz, the medium sized Saiyan with long spikey hair scowled at the disgusting creatures. Statistics of the creatures showed their fangs and claws were poisonous making any physical contact avoidable if it can be helped.

Vegeta hmphed and raised his hand toward a mound on the crusts surface. "Lets put these creatures to the test..." He grinned sending a ki blast destroying the mound and creating a large whole in the crust. Seconds passed and then, just like coach roaches the creatures swarmed from the whole screaming shrill voices into the air, running on all fours toward the three Saiyans. Radditz was jumping up and down with a grin on his face, trying to get his blood flowing while Nappa put the tablet away and put the same grin on his face, his fists clenched at his sides. Their leader took a step towards the wave of creatures a smirk on his face. His fist raised slightly in the air to his eye level and clenched it in anticipation.

"It seems that the barren desert is thirsty...lets give it something drink. Slaughter them." Vegeta extended his hand and pointed it towards the creatures, signaling his comrades to fly in the air and start sending blasts upon blasts of ki to the creatures. Explosions, blood, fire and light filled both sky and ground. As Vegeta was about to jump into a group, preferring to rip the creatures apart with his bare hands he thought the same thing he always thought before he was sent to battle. Giving a blood thirst look to the creatures and deep smirk the words wrapped around his head. (V) _She would love to be in this battle..._

3 HOURS LATER...

Raditz and Nappa finished blasting the bodies of the creatures turning them to ashes as Vegeta took a seat on top of a rock over seeing the carnage the laid before him. All three them had dirt on them, covered in sweat and the creatures blood. No injuries were on them what so ever. Vegeta gave the battlefield a stern look before looking at the sky looking at the stars, one particular red one which was his home planet.

Making sure Radditz and Nappa were occupied, he pressed a button on the small bluetooth scouter to pull the picture he has seen a million times. Each time tho that he saw the picture, his gaze would soften just a tad. (V) _Halfway there...halfway there..when i get back, you will be mine...my Queen…we will take everything by force..._

Unbeknownst to the Prince, Nappa was watching him from the corner of his eye. When they returned to the pods and started toward space for the planet, Nappa turned on his scouter and started communications who ordered him to send to report every little event; the King.

"Nappa Report." The King said gruffly.

"Yes my Lord. The Prince has become an exceptional leader and warrior in battle. Several times he has analysed whether to be diplomatic or to purge the planet each time being reasonable and bringing glory to our empire…"

"There is more Nappa…what are you hiding." Nappa sighed. He didn't want to inform the King that the prince's infatuation was growing…He thought about it and decided he will have to analyse the prince's actions more before making a decision. "It seems that the Prince is taking delight in battle sire, I believe he is slowly forgetting about the princess my lord."

There was a pause from the King, as if he was trying to feel whether or not Nappa was lying. After Nappa thought he found out the King responded, "Very good Nappa. Keep me updated on the next mission as well." "Yes my lord." With that the communication ended and Nappa started the hypersleep program so that he can rest and heal before the next mission.

After 3 months of travel and a gruelling mission against large spiked fire breathing boar like creatures the three Saiyans rested on the rocks next to their battlefield. Nappa knew it was time to confront the Prince. Being the general of the Saiyan army and counsellor to the King, he knew it was his duty to help the prince. "Radditz." "hm?" The medium sized man looked at him with undivided attention. "Go find a large corpse from the battlefield for us to feast on." Radditz groaned and kicked a couple rocks before shooting off in the sky. Vegeta gave Nappa a distrusting look. Nappa stood up and moved to a rock across from the prince.

"Prince Vegeta I have a…predicament involving you and the King." Nappa said slowly as if hoping he choosing his words wisely. Vegeta glared at him and tilted his head. "Oh? And what would that be Nappa?" Nappa sighed and took off his scouter and put it on the ground, he pressed a button and a hologram screen showing all the recorded messages sent to the King. Vegeta's eyes went wide as he read some of the words on the screen causing him stand up quickly, fists clenched in anger. "Explain Nappa." He said softly and deadly.

"Your father ordered me to watch you carefully during the purge of this sector. I was to tell him every detail and change of your behaviour. Some including how you have adapted well under leadership as well as taking lead in situations. More importantly I have noticed something even more interesting." Nappa eyed him from the side causing Vegeta to cross his arms and glare at him even more. "How you never seem to bed any of the gifts from the alien kings during diplomatic missions. Also how after purging planets you always look at a picture of a certain princess before we return to our pods." Vegeta was shaking from anger. He knew his father sent him away to not only gain experience but also to drive the want he had for Eva away from his system. "So what are you going to do Nappa…or did you tell my bastard of a father about this affair."

Nappa surprised him by shaking his head. "Prince, I am here primarily to mentor not to tattle like some young cub." Nappa smirked at Vegeta. "The look you give before battle is not only for the glory for our empire but also for her isn't it? The same goes for when you take that mask of defiance off after battle when you look at her picture…that to me is growth of not only a great king but a great man. No ill respect to your father but he should know better. He did have your mother for a mate for the same reasons."

With that Nappa walked off to drag Radditz from underneath the corpse that fell on top of him as he returned to the pack. Vegeta gazed at Nappa as he walked to other Saiyan and for some reason the determination he had before was given confirmation of being the right choice. Vegeta smirked and stared at the stars again. "Stupid father, you're the only one that doesn't think it is right." He said softly before you turned the picture on his scouter for a glimpse of HER before the meal with his comrades.

***** Thanks again for all that are reading my story! Special thank you to  
**Rangegirlperson**

**PrincessofallSaiyans**

For the reviews! Keep em coming! Other people that want to review go right ahead. I love hearing thoughts about the story and any improvements you guys think would be awesome. The story has yet to reach the climax ;) so let the fun begin! Enjoy***


	8. Ch8 Time passes so fast

2 Years Later

Vegeta 20 Years old  
Eva 20 Years old  
Bulma 18 Years old

Eva wiped grease off her brow as she put a wrench down with the rest of her tools. She had been working on her new project for 2 years with Bulma. She was making half and Eva was making the other half. Apparently there was a hyperbolic chamber on Earth on something called Kami's lookout.

Since the teleporter was fully functional 2 years ago, Eva was able to go visit Bulma every weekend. Some weekends they would go to the lookout and Eva and Bulma would make notes on how the design and discuss about any improvements they could make. Other weekends, Eva would stay at Bulma's place for "girl time" as Bulma said it and she finally met Yamcha. The bandit who thought he was hard core but was quite the gentleman to Bulma. Eva smiled as she remembered the first time she met Bulma's boyfriend 2 years ago.

2 YEARS PRIOR

"Alright Bulma..." Eva said through her Bluetooth communicator. She took out a blue marker that symbols written all over it. This was not ordinary marker though, this metal blue marker makes portal. "Let's do this." Eva knelt down and drew a circle on the ground. Clicking one of the buttons on her Bluetooth communicator a small hologram screen popped up with the program for teleportation.

"Tele porter activate to NQG20134570." A beep confirmed the entry and the blue circle that Eva drew started to light up a neon blue color. "Eva I see the blue circle in my lab. Go ahead and jump through" Grinning Eva took a breath and gave a small jump into the blue circle.

It was if she was falling into a different dimension. Her hair flew around, her eyes looking at her surroundings. It was like a large tube with blue electrical veins coursing on the walls on top of a pearl white back ground. It was if the walls were alive.

Eva didnt have time to examine long tho. Less than a minute later, she saw a bright white hole that she assumed was the exit appear a few feet from underneath her.

Her eyes went wide as they bright white shined brighter. She floated in mid air for a second as the hole closed in Bulma's lab and she landed on her feet. Bulma had a huge smile on her face as Eva sighed and looked at her with a grin. Both of them high fived.

It was then that the bandit came into the lab. Eva's eyes scrunched as she stared at the man. He had long scraggly black hair, a scar on his face and slightly taller than Bulma. His face had a small blush on it as he saw Bulma, making Eva slowly walk up to him with her arms crossed and started to examine more closely...more to see his reactions on how she moved.

The man started look at her confused until he saw her eyes. They slowly changed from sapphire blue to bright golden orange. His body stiffened under her intimating glare. "Tell me human..." Eva said softly, walking around him, looking at him up and down. She stopped next to him, smelling the fear and nervousness off of him made her feel disgusted. "What makes you think you deserve Bulma?"

Eva knew too many men that lusted after Bulma just for her looks and didnt even care about her personality. Bulma could take of herself from unwanted attention with her temper. But it was Eva's intimidation by just standing near Bulma with a blood thirsty look at all who came near that made them shake in their boots and make them run like whipped dogs.

She would never tell anyone but Eva took a thrill out of their looks and almost hoped they would challenge her so she could destroy them. She missed the thrill of combat, especially after a certain prince left.

So when Yamcha started shaking as she moved a foots distance close to him she smirked softly. soft flames started to drip off of her aura almost singeing the poor man. that was when Bulma intervened. "Eva! He is not like the rest of the guys! I put him through my own test he is ok!" Eva huffed as he slowly walked away from him, who sighed in relief.

She walked to Bulma and leaned close to her so that the coward would not hear her. "You sure you want a mate that cant even take THAT small of a challenge? How is he gonna handle your temper?" Eva smilied. Bulma giggled. "Well dont you worry about that. Let me formarly introduce you both!"

Bulma runned up to her boyfriend who recovered from the traumatic event with a blush and a smile to the blue haired woman. "This is Yamcha. Yamcha this is Eva, princess of all Valkyries." Eva smiled bigger as Bulma's eyes sparkled in excitement as she said princess. It was like she was 4 years old again.

Eva changed her composure, letting down the intimidation and smiled at Yamcha who blushed deeper looking at her. "It is a pleasure Yamcha. I apologize for before, I am just an overprotective friend to Bulma. "

Yamcha nodded and smiled back. "It is good to finally meet ya you know! Bulma said so much about you!" He said with a light voice. "Well now that you two are properly aquatinted! lets get back to that tele porter huh Eva!" Bulma said cheerfully walking over to other side of the room, Yamcha was slowly following until Eva extended her arm stopping him.

He looked down and saw the previous blood thirsty look on Eva's face. She moved close to him, whispering in his ear, "One wrong move...look at another woman...hurt Bulma in anyway that I see as disagreeable, I will place you in a hell that burn yours insides out slowly and I will watch you burn. Are we clear?"

Yamcha's eyes were filled with horror and his face nodded quickly resulting in Eva lowering her arm and him rushing to Bulma's side. Bulma looked at him worried, "Are you ok? you look like youve seen a ghost." He shook his head and gave her a nervous smile. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eva watching closely.

PRESENT DAY

Eva laughed softly at the memory. It was so funny teasing the weak human. But he actually did keep Bulma happy more than anything and that was what was important. The beeping of Eva communicator started to going off. Pressing the button, a hologram screen showed a smiling Bulma in front of Eva. "Evvvvaaaaaaaa! Its time for you to come over for my BIRTHDAY PARTYYYYYYY!" Bulma threw her arms and started to sway. Eva laughed loudly and put her tools into her box.

"I still have to get showered and dressed Bulma." Eva put her arms out to show Bulma the dirty tshirt and shorts she wore. Bulma waved her hand and held up her tele porter maker marker. "Pssshhaaaa. Tele port here, shower and I have some special clothes for you because for my party we are going to a club and dance the night away!" to add emphasis Bulma did a twist and another sway of her hips.

Sighing, giving up arguing with Bulma, Eva noticed that a blue circle was already drawn and shined on her floor in front of her. With a smile and not another word she took the familiar jump to Bulma's house.

2 hours later Eva had been pushed, washed, and dressed without her consent by Bulma. Eva stepped out of the dressing room wearing black and red plaid skirt that had buttoned up straps going to her knees on the side and a black stringed corset with no sleeves. Bulma made her put on a fish net glove on her left hand over part of her tatoo and black heels. the most interesting accessory was the black leather choker with a red ruby placed upon it. Eva though it was the most scandalous outfit that Bulma had made her wear...EVER.

"Bulma...I dont think this acceptable..." A blush on her face as she turned slowly in front of the mirror. The skirt was really short and if she bent over she knew the world would see her black laced underwear (compliments of Bulma as well). The outfit showed her curves perfectly.

Bulma moved next to her with a neon pink short dress with slits on the side and the top showed alot of cleavage. She perfected her outfit with black stilettos that made her two more inches than Yamcha and Eva.

"Eva, you prude! You look amazing! Both of us will be the highlight of the club and with Yamcha will be coming with us to keep guard." Bulma winked. "As if I need that weakling to watch over me hmph!" Eva said smiling.

Bulma laughed and patted her on the back. "Lets do this girl, and let the night scream our names as we celebrate my 18th birthday! Woooooooo" Bulma jumped up, a hand in the air. Which was quite a task in those stilettos.

Yamcha came in wearing a red dress shirt and dark blue jeans. He grinned as he saw Bulma. grabbing her by her waist, he planted a kiss on her puffy pink lips. "You look beautiful babe. Happy birthday!" Eva smiled, walking out of the house to wait for them.

The sun had set an hour ago and the stars gleamed brightly. _(E) He's coming back soon...its been a long 4 years but he is finally coming back...I bet the bastard had such a blast with all those battles..._

BACK ON PLANET VEGETA 3 HOURS LATER

The space pods opened revealing the Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz. They all had changed but it was the Prince that had changed the most both physically and his personality. His muscles bulked up and he sprouted a couple more inches reaching to Nappa's shoulder. Vegeta would be called tall to most Saiyans, Nappa was just a monster. His features looked young but have become hardened, no more teenage features showed on this Prince. He had a become a man.

The three saw a particular man entering the chamber and knealt. King Vegeta was waiting in the hanger to greet his son. "Ah Vegeta! You have come back safely. I assume that the purge was successful that certain thing were left behind?" The King seemed to push towards the last part of the sentence to the Prince.

Vegeta stood up, scoffed and crossed his arms and spoke his deep voice, no longer the raspy teenage voice. "Hmph, you insult me father. As if I would be tempted by some harpy. Even if she is a princess." The prince said it with such confidence the King was convinced immediately, giving the prince a grin. "Well then you don't mind if I give you the good news!" The prince tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at his father.

"For you return I am holding a masquerade at the palace!" The king raised his arms roaring the good news. The prince scowled in disgust at the idea of a social event. "What is the real purpose of this event Father? You cannot deceive with such foolish tricks."

The King's grin disappeared and was replaced by a stern look. "Vegeta, you have reached the age of an adult and need to find a mate. This masquerade is for you choose one of your liking." The prince's eyes grew wide at the remark. But then he formulated a plan. "Yes father…it is time for me to find a mate and a future Queen. But I have a simple request." "Oh? What might that be son?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and nodded at his father. "Only allow females of a royal line participate. Let this be only an event that lasts from noon till midnight allowing the females a chance to….charm me so to speak." He said the last part with a grin and held his hand out to his father.

King Vegeta looked at his hand for a second pondering what his son could be planning. _(KV)Maybe he has finally grown up and has realized his responsibilities as future heir._ The King gave his son the same grin and shook his hand. "Agreed. I will inform the elder council to prepare their daughters as well as the rest of the royals. The party shall scheduled in 3 days time for preparations. Choose well son."With that the king turn, his cape swooshing after him.

When the King was out of ear shot he turned to the other two Saiyans that were still kneeling. "Radditz." "Sire?" "Follow my father, and if their are certain invitations, I want you to grab one for me." Radditz looked perplexed for a moment and then the prince's plan came to realization to him making him grin foolishly. "It shall be done my lord." With that Radditz zoomed off.

Nappa rose and looked at Vegeta who had turned on his old bluetooth scouter and started a tracking system trying to find a certain someone. "You are using the event against your father to be with her and to make her your Queen aren't you?" He said softly. Vegeta looked up at him and gave a smirk with humor in eyes. "Nothing gets past you does it Nappa?" Nappa huffed and started towards the exit. "Nothing ever does Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the screen and to his shock the tracker couldn't pick up Eva. (_V) Where on Vegeta could she be?! She didn't leave the planet did she? Damn princess always giving me a hard time finding her….but I there is one individual that will know other than father_…. The prince scowled and started the communicator to a certain blue haired vixen he hadn't spoken to in years.

ON EARTH

Bulma had taken Eva and Yamcha to the most popular club in West City. And Bulma being..well, Bulma Briefs they skipped the line of tons of (angry) people to get into the club. The techno was fast and hard and so were the people dancing. Lights shined from every direction, in every color imaginable.

It was Eva's first time in the club and she loved it. Within the few hours they were there Bulma pushed her on top of the few small stages, that were spoltlighted and she hasn't left since. The crowd stopped dancing and just watched her. Bulma and Yamcha took a break from dancing and were at a bar getting a few drinks. Bulma smiled largely as she watch Eva dance, she then had a wicked idea.

She talked to barkeeper and gave a couple thousand zeni. Yamcha watched as the barkeeper disappeared. "What did you do Bulma?" "Yamcha, you nor has any of these people seen dancing until you have all seen Eva listen to her favorite techno song…the only way I can describe it…breath taking." "Whats the song?"

"Chicane-From where i stand" Bulma grinned at Yamcha. Then all of a sudden Bulma's bluetooth scouter went off. Confused and curious, she pressed the button and hear a voice she would have never thought she wouldve heard again. "Where is she?" The deep voice of Vegeta said sternly.

Bulma's mouth gaped open in shock. "How dare you call me? And on my Birthday!" Bulma yelled. "Look I dont care about your personal issues. Tell me where Eva is." An idea blinked into Bulma's head again...what would you expect from a genius. She pressed a button on her bluetooth scouter which made a large hologram video feed with her and Vegeta.

Vegeta looked confused at the surrondings and the music playing. Speaking of music, a certain song started to play. Bulma smiled sweetly at Vegeta. (_B) You so owe Eva... _"Vegeta, you need to watch this." Before Vegeta could even respond Bulma pressed a button that flipped the camera while recording allowing him to get a full view of Eva who had just realized that the song was playing was her favorite song.

Eva didnt see anything. She didnt see lights, didnt see Bulma, didnt see how everyone around had stopped what they were doing and started to watch her. All that it was in her was that song...the song that described everything she wanted and more.

The smooth intro beat made Eva's softly bob and her hips sway as she gently lifted herself in the air, earning several gasps from the crowd. When the female singer started lyrics slivers of flame started to shine off Eva's hair. They were more prominent than the orange sparkles that usally came off sun rays. They started to trickle down Eva as if it were actually water and then disappear before hitting the ground.

**I hold the fire, here in my hands  
from where I stand, its got no meaning**

Eva's arms start to rise above her head, her eyes half closed in pure delight. The slivers of flame started to grow bigger, but instead of falling they danced around Eva, going with the tempo of the song.

**And when I'm Falling, how will I know?  
Cause I cant let go, that same old feeling...**

Just as the beat picked up and the female's voice became clear, Eva's spread her wings, ilver feathers flew off in that instant. When someone tried to grab a feather it just disappeared.

Moving with the beat and mouthing the words, Eva swayed, dipped, grinded in the air. It was if ecstasy had taken over her and she was in her own world. The entire club stopped moving and was watching her moved.

The second chorus began. The slivers of fire spread throughout the club slowly lighting it up, however not burning anything. With the song slowing down, Eva raised a hand in front of her. The slivers of flame gathered and became a figure. Eva's half closed eyes had tears gathering as she mouthed the lyrics. The figure formed into a resemblance of a prince...who was still watching, entranced by what he just saw.

As she mouthed the last line of the song, she placed her hand on the side of the fire figure and kissed it. It shattered in front of her waking her from her trance. She looked around and landed on the stage, slightly embarrassed, at least until everyone in the club started cheering and clapping. She smiled as the techno started back up, different songs from before. Eva was surronded by more people in seconds, all just wanted to know her name.

Bulma smiled as she Vegeta's mouth still gape open and his eyes wide open. "Dont worry Vegeta, I will let her go home for tonight so you guys can...catch up." She winked at him. "Oh! She no longer lives in the castle by the way. I will send you the coordinates as well as a copy of the video of what you just witnessed, arent I just a doll?"

"Why did you show me this..." Vegeta said softly, looking away from the screen for a second. Bulma huffed. "Because she obviously cares for you, you idiot. And I KNOW you care for her but you better treat her well! She is preactically my sister now." She glared at him nodding earning a scowl from him.

"Well see ya later Veggie!" She waved before he could respond and turned of the communicator. Yamcha stared at Bulma who had formed tears in her eyes. "Bulma...are you ok? Im here..." He held her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That big fat idiot still thinks the universe revolves around him...but at least now I know something important..." "Whats that?" He looked down her questionably. "That i feel nothing for him anymore...not even sadness and that I love you." With that she kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck.

FEW HOURS LATER

"Alright Bulma, Im going home. Thank you for an amazing night! We should do that more often. Also happy birthday!" Eva smilied tossing a small box at Bulma who caught it with ease. "Oooooh What is it?" Eva smiled as she drew a blue circle on the ground making a portal back to the home.

Bulma opened the box, revealing it was a music box covered in diamonds except for two large gems in the middle that seemed to dance with each other. It was Bulma's favorite song "Lullabies by Yuna." The two gems were Sapphire and a Ruby. Bulma had tears in eyes as she looked at Eva.

"Its beautiful Eva!" "Hey now dont get all mushy on me! Im whompped! You can give hugs and smother me with affection tomorrow." Eva waved softly earning a cheerful laugh from Bulma. "See you tomorrow Eva." Bulma said grinning. Eva nodded and jumped into the portal back to her house.

She landed in her room, when she noticed the doors to her wrap around porch was open. Glaring at the opening, her eyes turned orange and her hand lit with flames. (_E) Its 5 in the morning! Whoever thinks they are going to get in the way of my sleep is very wrong..._That was what she thought until she saw a broad shouldered Prince leaning on the porch staring out to the horizan.

Sensing she was there, Vegeta turned around making Eve gasp and become wide eyed in disbelief. He gave her a smirk before lifting his hand to her. Eva looked at his hand speech less. She lifted her hand slowly to her chest before reaching slowly to Vegeta's. Both of them never breaking eye contact. _(E)...He's back...hes finally back..._


	9. Ch9 That mask is see through

*****SO! After rereading the chapter 9 that I had put up after a good night's sleep, I re did it. =o= I wont be putting smut into this story anymore. It doesn't work well at all and it makes everything seem rushed. I apologize to those who may have like the chapter but I hope this chapter is more plot developed especially to the characters and seems rushed _"" Sorry again! Review on the new changes please!""**

As their hands touched Vegeta took a step towards her. "I saw you tonight..." His eyes looked at her sternly, filled with loathing. "Tonight...?" Eva tilted her head to the side confused. She then remembered where was all last night, making her grow wide.

Vegeta took another step toward her, flames in his eyes showed possession and anger. "You were surrounded by men...what were you thinking?!" He growled dangerously. Eva glared at him for a minute, her eyes still shining orange.

"I was having fun with Bulma for her birthday party. Why do I need to explain this to you. I am not your mate-" A sudden burst came of blue ki flamed from Vegeta as his voice and anger rose. "YES YOU ARE!"

His voice echoed throughout the mountains and her house. Eva took a step back and tryed to snatch her hand away from him, failing as his power rose. Her voice was dangerously low whisper, "Have you forgotten why you were sent away 4 years ago?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he powered down and scowled to the side. "those men were not the only things I saw princess." He eyed her from the side for a second before looking at her fully. His eyes were no longer stern, or filled with anger, only a feeling that Eva recently discovered.

(E)_Bulma: "Isnt it time for you to fall in love Eva?"_

Eva blushed softly as his eyes absorbed her fully, making her look to the ground. Lost in her thoughts and feelings she didnt notice until the last second that Vegeta was right in front of her. He lifted his hand and tilted her chin up making her look at him.

"You feel the same way. I know you do..." he said softly, his other hand drifting into her hair slowly.

The sky started to darken and the air became a cold crisp. Both of their breaths became white puffs. Eva saw as snow slowly started to fall around them, the air was still and silent. It was if the world itself was frozen for them.

"Tell me those words...the ones I have wanted to hear for years..." Vegeta whispered sternly. It sounded demanding but Eva knew it was more than that, he was pleading for her to say it. She closed her eyes tightly trying to sort everything out.

Her heart was so full of emotions, he was right there in front of her, his eyes filled with what he wanted her to say, Bulma's words resonating within her...but she couldnt...she was scared, afraid that he would throw her away like she did her best friend.

Scared that if they were found out that her planet would be destroyed from the wrath of the king. But more than that, more than anything, scared that she was actually in love with him and she didnt know what to do with that information. She knew that if she chose this path, there would be no happy ending for anyone.

With that realization she shoved Vegeta away from her with both hands. He took a couple steps back, his face filled with shock. With her hands slowly held up, she looked up at him with half open eyes, filled with tears.

"There is so much at stake...how can we be selfish and go against both of our peoples expectations, responsibilities...for what...flings of love?" Eva angrily flung her hands to the side. Vegeta stood there silent staring at her. He took steps towards again. "Tell me those words Princess..." She looked at him and gawked.

He was so full of confidence and stood tall, his eyes still had the same words flashing out. Each step that he took towards her, made her heart thump. He stopped in front of her, his hand to his side, looking down at her. She noticed how the 4 years have changed him.

He was half a foot taller than her, his muscles were bulkier than before. He no longer looked or sounded like a teenager. His deep voice almost made her swoon when she heard him. He was a man, a confidence filled Prince. Vegeta was ready to rule not only a measly planet but an empire...all he needed was a strong Queen.

"What will you do if I tell you? Will you split the empire that your father so carefully constructed?" She said softly looking up at the strong Prince. He crossed his arms and looked at her sternly. "I will take what is mine. No man, no KING, will prevent me from that." His voice boomed with confidence.

Eva smiled sadly and walked to the railing watching the snow fall and sighed. "4 years was a long time Vegeta. Both of us have grown...groomed to become rulers,, you in particular. So my lord," She turned to him with a sad smile. "I will not give you those words but something that you have always given me..."

Before he could answer, Eva walked up him and placed a hand on his face. His eyes softened again, staring at the beautiful red princess in front of him. She took a step and kissed him softly. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, trying to engulf her completely.

Eva pulled away from the deep kiss, earning a growl from Vegeta. She look up at him softly and smiled. "Maybe in different times we couldve continued...but at least you have my answer..." Before he could stop her, she floated out of his arms and drifted a few feet from him.

A blush still on her face she saw as how he stared at her hungrily, longingly. "You will be mine..." He said softly pulling out a capsule from a pouch in his armor and tossed it to her. She grabbed it and looked at it curiously and then back at him. He floated in the air still staring at her.

"Come and we will make our desires reality." He stated before taking off towards the palace. Eva popped open the capsule to revealing a black mask that looked similar to a wolf and a silver piece of paper.

** Honored Guest,**

**You have been invited to the most splendid of all parties due to the Prince's return. Please wear your most extradnary dress outfit, a mask and bring your invitation to the party. The masquerade will take place in the three day from now at the Royal Palace between noon and midnight. **

** The Royal Family**

Eva read the invite gawking before staring at the sky that Vegeta had flown off towards. _(E)What is he planning?_ Sighing, Eva placed the invite and the mask on a small table inside of her house. Closing the balcony door she yawned realizing how late….well early it had become.

"I will just have to call Bulma in the morning…" Eva said softly before undressing and jumping into the automated shower. As the warm water washed over her, her thoughts strayed back to how Vegeta had acted…

_(E)Can things really be different…is he planning something that will ensure that every thing will be ok? No…_ Eva glared at the ceiling. _If cant accept his and mine responsibilities then all I have down would have been for naught….mother, father….no I cant let them down…even if I…_

Eva shook her head before finishing the thought and turned off the water. After drying herself off and putting on a large tshirt, she slipped under the covers on her bed and slipped into a dream of her home…and somehow a certain prince appeared before her.

That Afternoon

After Eva had slept for a good 5 hours, she decided she dawdled enough and rolled out of bed. She changed into jeans and a tight buttoned up blue plaid polo that Bulma had given her and comfortable tennis shoes. Pulling her hair into a pony tail she headed down to her lab to continue finishing the hyperbolic chamber.

While walking she remembered the invite and dialled for Bulma. "Good morning Eva…" Bulma said hung over. "Its afternoon Bulma." Laughed Eva. "I need a dress…for a masquerade." Bulma's voiced sharpened in excitement as she pushed back the sleepiness and hung over back hearing the news. "A MASQUEARADE?!" She squealed making Eva flinch.

"Um, yes Bulma I was wondering-" "EVA, you will come over within an hour! I have the perfect dress! I am thinking goldddddddd!" Before Eva could say anything, Bulma hung up. Sghing she picked up the mask from the desk. "I guess I wont be getting any work done today…"

"**Hmmmm what will happen at the masquerade hmmmm? Will Eva steal the show and grab the prince after realizing her inveitable feelings? Or would a third party jump in? hoo hoo hoo =v= you will see. Hope you guys liked the redo chapter. Review please! Thanks for reading!***


	10. ch10 Rivals are not always fun

An hour later a tired Eva jumped through the portal and ended up in Bulma's room. Eva heard rustling in a huge closet and saw random clothes of various colors and shapes being thrown around. A frustrated yell from the closet made Eva sigh and realize that Bulma had been searching in her clothes for the perfect dress. Slowly walking over to the closet, Eva started to cough trying to get Bulma's attention.

All of a sudden a huge dress came out and landed on top of Eva. Bulma looked back and did a double take. "Eva! There you are. What are you doing under that dress, that surely wont do!" Bulma huffed and pulled the dress off of Eva.

Eva had called Bulma before she arrived and gave her the update on what had happened between her and Vegeta also that she was invited to a masquerade party. Bulma was ecstatic, practically almost dragging Eva through the blue tooth to bring her to Earth.

"I have been searching ever since I got off the comms with you when I woke up for the perfect dress." Bulma proclaimed her hands in the air frustrated. "You know what we have to do right Eva?" Eva looked at her confused.

Bulma had a huge smile, grabbed Evas hand and pulled her out to her car out front. "WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!" She screamed as she jumped into the lipstick red corvette waiting on Eva. Eva smiled softly and shook her head as she opened the door and began to sit in the car.

Before she could even close the door, Bulma turned on the car and sped down the rode as such a terrifying speed that Eva held onto the door and the seat. It wasnt that she was scared, she was just very cautious. Bulma turned on the radio which blared techno music.

"So Eva, with all that happened *Turns a sharp left at 75MPH* with Vegeta, *switches up to 4th gear and speeds up to the 100s on the highway* do you think he is trying to win you over?"

Eva gave her a side glance her eyes starting to panic, as the road opened up for constructors. The men in orange hard ball hats were screaming to get out of the way and to warn their co workers down the road.

Before Eva could answer, Bulma turned a sharp right, tires screeching. "I swear Eva, you never seem to want to talk in the car!" She huffed as she did a sharp donut into the parking lot, parking in between the white lines perfectly in the spot. Bulma jumped out of the car happily and started walk towards the huge mall. Eva wobbled out of the car, slightly dizzy.

"Come on Eva! Lets go!" Bulma chided beeping her car locked. Eva steadied herself and walked quickly to Bulma. (_E) She is going to be the death of me I swear..._

As they both entered the mall Bulma surveyed the stores. Eva swore she saw dollar bills shine in her eyes as she passed each one. She then gasped as saw a store. Before Eva could say anything, Bulma grabbed her and pulled her into the store. "This is the one Eva!"

Bulma grabbed a long golden dress and shoved it at Eva. Eva gawked as Bulma pushed her into the dressing room snapping. "Now lets go I NEED to see you in that dress!" Bulma chided sweetly. Eva looked at the door and then at the dress shaking her head. She knew better than to even try to argue with Bulma.

Undressing she slipped on the golden dress. It was a quite a stunning dress. It was made of thin gold material. the sides were crested and lined with silver material. The dress was backless, the front tying around her neck and hugged her curves. The material dripped and was open on the back till the end of her hips. The dress tail began there and was 2 feet past her feet, dripped into a gold puddle behind her.

the part of the dress that tied around her neck made a gold and silver collar with a diamond pin snap. the front also dipped down showing enough cleavage to make even the most hardened of men blush. A silver chain from the collar dripped down into the cleavage and held a medium sized diamond.

Eva breathed a breath out, turning in the mirror inspecting her mirror. _(E) Well, this is the most scandalous thing that Bulma has made me wear...more than that club outfit..._a blush rose on Eva's face. "alright Eva I am coming in!"

Bulma opened the door to dressing room just as Eva looked over her shoulder at her. She literally gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Eva...that is the most beautiful...wow..." Bulma walked around Eva for a second taking in the dress.

Stopping in front of her, she lightly held Eva's hands and looked at her with a smile. "It looks like the princess has a dress to the ball to meet her prince..." Eva smiled softly and nodded. Before Eva could say a word, Bulma clapped her hands, a sales associate suddenly appearing.

"I want 2 of these dresses, with silver stilettos and silver heels. We are leaving now to go pick up jewelry." Bulma waved her hand that had a credit card in between her fingers. Eva was naked and clothed within seconds and was dragged to the next store.

Meanwhile at the Palace

Vegeta had just finished sparring with Kakarot. Apparently he had become alot stronger while he was gone, especially with him training with Eva and the gravity cuffs he had. Kakarot had already accomplished 200Gs of training.

It didnt matter, Vegeta's ship had a personalized gravity chamber installed in bedroom, so whenever he wasnt purging he was training. He had already achieved 300Gs and he could tell that he was on the verge to achieving his destiny, becoming the legendary Super Saiyan. The spar with Kakarot was decent but he needed more of a challenge.

With his mind trying to figure out how he could make himself stronger, he climbed out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into his room and noticed his father was leaning against the entrance of the room. "Father." Vegeta gave him a stern look.

The King chuckled and walked into his room taking a seat on one of the many couches while the prince was getting dressed. "I have come to tell you about the mate I chose for you my son." Vegeta froze as he slipped on his last white glove. "Father I must have misheard" he growled softly. "We agreed that I will choose one at this ball tomorrow."

"Oh I know. But this girl will defiantly entice you. She is the daughter of one of the elder council, quite beautiful, intelligent and strong. A perfect match for Queen." The King stated nodding, crossing his arms on his chest. The Prince had to stop a sigh of relief from coming out. "Well I shall put her to a test tomorrow, Father. But there are plenty of female royals coming to the party." Vegeta smirked at his Father's back.

The King stood and walked over to his son and placed his hand on his soldier. "I am glad that you have taken your responsibilities more seriously Vegeta. Surprised...but proud. I only came to tell you of the girl before the party. Prepare yourself for one interesting evening." He grinned and walked out of the room leaving his son in the middle of his room.

(_V) I wont let some harpy get in the way of my plans...no matter if she has bewitched my father...There is only one female worth to be my mate and Queen._ Vegeta smirked deeply as he picked up a blood red fox mask tipped with black ears, rubbing his fingers on its red and black design.

Hours after the shopping spree

Eva flopped onto her bed after landing through the portal from Bulma's place. They had spent all day and more of the night shopping. She didnt even know that stores opened that long but apparently for Bulma Briefs, anything on Earth was possible.

Her face still buried in her covers she pressed the button to the red capsule and threw over the side of the bed. A loud pop and smoke covered the room. When it cleared there were bags upon bags of clothes for Eva. After Bulma had found the perfect dress with jewelry and stilettos, she decided to but Eva a whole new wardrobe. She insisted saying it was a 'thank you' gift for her birthday present.

Groaning, she took off her shoes and turned facing ceiling. She then noticed that her balcony door was open letting a breeze come through. Sighing, she got up and walked to the porch to see someone was standing on the porch. _(E) Is it Vegeta?_ Her hopes high she walked out only to be shocked by a big breasted female Saiyan leaning her back against the railing finishing an apple and throwing the core over the side of the mountain. Eva glared at the Saiyan her eyes slowly turning orange.

"What are you doing at my house?" Eva spoke dangerously. The woman looked shocked her hand on her mouth. "Well arent we rude. Especially to one of the Elders own daughters and the Prince's future mate! Oh but silly me, I guess an alien princess wouldnt know such manners. My name is Selene."

"Strike one." Eva said softly. Flames were starting to drip off of her body. "You did not answer my question. Why are you here? Depending on your answer will result on whether you live or not." The woman's large hazel eyes grew wide, and she huffed flicking her long black hair over her pale skinned shoulders.

"I do not have to answer you. I will be future Queen so this is MY home. I only came to see how a slave princess is living thats all" Her eyes were twinkling as she smiled sweetly, showing all her pearly white teeth.

"Strike two.." Eva said deepening her glare at the woman. The flames were starting to spread around her. Eva took a step towards the woman who seemed to be unaffected. "Let me clarify the situation for you, you peasant whore." Selene's mouth gawked as the words rolled out of Eva's mouth. "I am a Valkyrie Princess, a warrior born to royal standards. Not some politician's whelp whose father forgot to wear a birth control device to prevent your birth. The Gods themselves would have been spared from your stupidity."

Selene's face was flushed in anger, her hands at her side shaking. "How dare you say such words to your future Queen! I came here out of the goodness of my heart to tell you to stay clear of the Prince! One look and one discussion with me and like that!" She snaps her fingers. "He will fall for me. Not for a red haired hussy who fancies herself a princess who is actually a leg spreading slave!"

"ENOUGH!" Eva roared, flames shooting out from her in all directions some even scorching the woman's dress causing her to squeal and leap into the air. Taking small steps up in the air like a staircase towards the shocked woman. flames were burning under her feet, fire looking like whipping tails flowed behind Eva. Her tattoo was pulsating red and black flames were rolling from her palms up to her shoulders.

"You come to the footstep of my house, insult me like no other and DARE to threaten me?!" Eva spoke softly, each word slicing into the air. Each step she took towards the Saiyan made Selene fly higher, fear upon her face. "You dont scare me! If you even harm me my father will-"

"You father will WHAT?!" Eva glared at her, flames growing from her more and more. She spread her arms, stood mid air and looked up at Selene. "I am the most intelligent, most powerful woman in the Universe. I design things that you cannot even fathom in that small brain of yours. I can destroy planets with a wave of my arm. And you come to me declaring what your FATHER will do?!"

Selene was trembling from anger and fear causing Eva to smirk. "You know longer entertain me foolish girl. Come to my home again with such words even in your thoughts, and I will introduce you to a hell that not even demons are aware of." Eva said the last statement so deadly, so softly that all the color paled from Selene's face.

With one last spark of her pride, Selene glared at Eva. "A waste of time" she huffed before zooming back off towards the palace. Eva's face still had a smirk as the fire died around her, eyes turning back sapphire. Crossing her arms in front of her, she breathed out trying to relax.

She then felt eyes staring on her making her look up to see a certain Prince sitting on the edge of the mountain with a smirk on his face. A blush came on to her face as she landed on her porch and Vegeta landed a few feet from her on porch as well. "You always knew how deal with people you didnt like." Vegeta chuckled.

Eva didnt even answer as she walked back to her bed and flopped face first onto the covers. Vegeta followed her, his arms crossed as he leaned against her bed post looking at her perplexed. "Surely that little stunt didnt drain you?" He said shocked. Eva laughed into her covers and then turned her head to look at him.

She waved a hand at the mountain of bags causing an 'o' to appear as Vegeta's mouth. "Our blue haired friend decided to take me shopping for the ball...but apparently she thought my wardrobe was lacking and bought me almost 100 new clothes which took hours even with her driving around like a mad woman."

Vegeta sat down at the foot of the bed, his arms still crossed, his eyes staring at the ground. "So you are coming tomorrow…" He said softly. Eva groaned. "It's tomorrow?" She looked at him painfully which he gave her a smirk in return. She turned her head back into the covers and groaned again.

"You must know the reason I am doing this right? Eva?" He looked at her and noticed her breathing has slowed showing that she fallen asleep. Sighing and shaking his head he lifted Eva softly and put her under the covers. Her hair sprawled over the pillows and she had a soft blush on her face.

He slipped a hand our of his glove and pushed a hair from her face. The moment his hand touched her face, she unconsciously rubbed her face against it smiling. Vegeta took his hand back shocked with a deep blush on his face. (V)_How can anyone look like that while they sleep its its….NO I wont say it!_ He let a frustrated grunt out before he stood and started to the balcony.

He stopped and turned to look at her one more time. The moon had started to come over the mountain and the sky was cloudless. The moonlight shined through the windows and hit her pale skin, almost making her glimmer. His eyes softened as he tried to control the urge to join her in bed, jumping to the sky heading towards the palace. The masquerade was tomorrow and he would be one step closer to getting his Queen.

******Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading! The Next chapter should be up tomorrow maybe. Byezzzz*******


	11. Ch11 The wolf and the fox meet

Vegeta landed in his room through his window and started towards his bed. He stopped suddenly sensing another person in his room. Glaring at the entrance to his room he saw certain female Saiyan leaning against the doorway. She was dressed in a way that had only on purpose, an attempt to seduce him. Selene rubbed her hand against the wall and looked at him full of his lust which made him slightly shudder.

He then smirked, a plot coming to mind.

"My lord, my name is Selene, one of the elders daughters. I have come to...greet you from your long arduous travels these past 4 years." She said softly starting to walk toward him swaying her hips. He stood still, right next to the window that he flew in from. "Why are you bothering me woman? I am tired and desire sleep not a whore." he said crossing his arms a smirk still on his face.

Selene's face twitched in anger but it didnt stop her from moving up to him with the sweetest smile she could possess. "Oh please dont be that way Prince Vegeta. I have so much to offer..." She whispered leaning into making sure her breasts where grazing his chest. She was about to wrap her arms around him but he grabbed her wrists midair.

He then leaned closer to her and whispered. "Maybe there is something you could do..." She blushed softly feeling accomplished, her throne being settled into place. That was until Vegeta flipped her out the window and into a fountain outside his window. She was so lost in her thoughts of victory and shocked that she didnt even have time to power up and fly into the air making her crash into the cold water.

Vegeta chuckled as he leaned on the railing looking down at the screaming female. "You test the water while your down there, whore. I have no use for you other than that." Before she could even respond he turned back into his room and closed the window.

Selene was furious, glaring at the now closed window. (_S) How dare he?! _She splashed the water angrily._ Doesnt he know that I will be his future mate?! Hie future Queen? And he still treated me as such? _She gathered herself from the water, a smirk returning to her face. "It has only begun my prince. I am not so easily pushed aside." With that she flew back to her own room to change.

THE NEXT MORNING

Eva rolled over groaning and pressed the bluetooth communicator on. "Eva! Are you still in bed?!" Bulma's voice screeched over the comms. Eva opened one of her eyes and saw it was almost noon. "So what Bulma...I am allowed to sleep in a bit-" "TODAYS THE BALL WOMAN!" Bulma screamed.

Eva's eyes shot open while sitting up suddenly. "Shit." Was all she stated. "Bulma can you teleport over here and help me out?" "What do you think I am doing now? I have been trying to call you for the coordinates though for over 2 hours! Its the first time I will have visited your house."

Eva rubbed her face with her hand and gave Bulma the coordinates to her room. Within seconds Bulma had made the blue portal and landed in front of Eva. Eva smiled at her softly as Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "Alright missy, get into the shower! I am going to set up the makeup station and get your outfit set up!" She raised her finger at Eva pointing at her, eyes flaming. "You are lucky to have a friend like me!"

But before Eva could remark, Bulma laughed and smiled at her. She pulled Eva out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom. "You have 20 min Eva!" Bulma called out as she threw an activated capsule out in front of her revealing a huge dresser with mirror and chair with tons of makeup. While she was grabbing Eva's chosen outfit she pressed a button to summon a certain Prince.

"What do you want." Vegeta's voice asked sternly. "And where is the princess?" Bulma glared at his voice as she hung the dress and placed the silver stilettos next to the dress. "Dont you take that tone of voice with me you spoiled ass prince. I am trying my best here for Eva not your punk ass." She snapped. "How dare you talk to me like that?! I am a-"

"Yeah yeah, a prince." Bulma sighed annoyingly.

"Look Eva just woke and is in the shower. can you do me a biggy and give the coordinates to the entrance hall to the palace?"

"She just woke up?! The ball starts in few minutes! Why do you need the coordinates?" Bulma rubbed her eyelids with her fingers with frustration.

"Because the way things are going, its going to be a couple hours before she arrives. The teleporter that she made enables her to teleport instantly through a portal." There was a silence over the comms as she set up the makeup that she knew would look amazing on Eva. "She had a teleporter..." He whispered dangerously. Bulma's eyes went wide as she put different colored eye shadows next to black eyeliners.

"You know she was forbidden to see you during those years right..." Bulma said softly eyeing the bathroom, hearing the water from the shower still going. A silence still continued through the comms. Bulma looked sadly out the window; it was starting to snow again. She hated the snow; she preferred the warmth of summer and the beach.

"Vegeta..." She started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. "You know that she loves you right...more than anything in the world she only thinks of you. Yeah she is stubborn like you and wants to put her family, tradition and her whatever destiny is before you...but..." She walked over and saw an old fashioned red scouter that Eva kept. She picked it up and pressed a button turning it on. It was Vegeta's old scouter that Eva had kept on there she placed pictures, videos and all messages pertaining to Vegeta on there.

Eva even had a picture of all three of them when they were still kids with the sun slowly rising. It was Bulma's favorite picture; it showed a time before all the mess that her and Vegeta started. She flipped to the next picture to see a picture of just Vegeta, his eyes and face features softened; he was looking a picture of Eva through his scouter on a foreign planet. Apparently Nappa had taken the picture and sent it to Eva in secret.

By the number of views, it was Eva's favorite picture out all of them. Eva never told Bulma about the scouter but she accepted that Bulma knew about it. Bulma looked back up looking outside and responded softly. "If you could have seen her while you were gone and how she looked after you...you would know...She is just like you Vegeta. She will never say those words unless you do."

"I know." He said sternly. "Things will be going quickly when my plan is set into motion, alot of things will change. But I will have my Queen." The confidence was dripping from the voice through the comms. Bulma just smiled but then looked shocked as the water from the shower started to stop.

"She will be there in a couple hours Vegeta. Send me the coordinates via message. This is your last chance Prince Vegeta." She said sadly. All she heard was a hmph before the communication hung up. seconds later a message with the grid coordinates appeared making Bulma smile.

The door to the bathroom opened and before could say anything Bulma grabbed her and put her in the chair with her eyes flashing mischievously. "Now lets make you the most beautiful the universe has ever seen." Bulma grinned running a hand through Eva's red hair.

HOURS LATER

Prince Vegeta sat on his throne bored out of his mind. He was dressed in formal black and silver armor with blood red cape and had his fox mask on. Women and their 'escorts' were eyeing him the entire time hoping that he would take interest in even one of them. The few women that even attempted to talk to him he sent such a menacing death glare, which the mask emphasized that it made them almost cry.

His father sat next to him in gold armor with a black cape. He was wearing a generic black masquerade mask. Giving his son a sideways glance he coughed. "Son, how are you supposed to find a mate if keep sulking up on the throne." Vegeta gave him a glare and looked at the time through his bluetooth scouter screen. It was already 930PM.

_(V) Where is that damn woman..._He growled. "Fine father, I will go _socialize..._" He grumbled standing up from his thrown earning a smirk from his father. As he went down the steps, women were eyeing him as if he was a piece of meat. A certain woman walked up to him, making him feel disgusted. "Selene..." He growled.

She was wearing a scantily clad short red dress; her hair was in waves going down her back and wore a black cat's mask. The dress barely covered her beasts as she whipped her hips side to side towards him. She bowed purposely in front of him, showing him a full view of her chest. Vegeta sighed in frustration and disgust as she trailed her fingers down his muscled arm.

"You know my lord, these other woman all seem so interested in you, as they should be. With a strong, intelligent man like yourself why wouldnt a woman..." She leaned in whispering in his ear. "want you to ravage her." Before Vegeta could blast her to pieces he saw a blue light coming from one of the hallways. His eyes shot up and focused on the hallway as the light disappeared, he waited for minute.

He saw her...and literally gasped.

Eva walked in the hall, blushing as people around her stopped as stared at her.

Bulma had put light pink lip gloss on her lips, silver eyeshadow with midnight black eyeliner under and above her eyelids. The silver made her blue eyes pop out especially under the black wolf mask. She had put the top layer of Eva's long hair in several small braids that intertwined the bottom layer of hair that ended at her hips. Holding the braids up in a medium sized bun were several black, gold, silver and red flower pins. It was if her hair shined of jewels.

The dress flowed as if she and the dress was one, each step making the tail of dress swishing softly. Eva may have blushed softly but she walked with confidence, her head held up high and walked with grace...amazing considering she hated the stilettos.

She saw him in all his glory. His black formal armor with the blood red cape practically made her swoon. More than that was the fox mask that he was wearing...it was perfect...

Their eyes finally met. Electricity ran through both of them making them both shudder. It seemed as if they were the only ones in the room.

Selene looked up and followed Vegeta's stare to where Eva had entered. She hissed inwardly but then smirked. _(S) Watch this you stupid princess..._ She wrapped her arms around him and moved in to kiss him. Before her lips could even touch his; a hand came in between. She opened her eyes and found that Eva had phased to where she and the Prince were at and blocked her kiss. Vegeta was still awe struck at how beautiful Eva looked.

Selene backed up and glared at Eva who had took a step in between the two. Her eyes became orange, complimenting her appearance anymore as she smirked at Selene. "I apologize for coming late my lord, I had trouble with certain things. But it seems you had quite a bug attached to you." Eva sighed and shook her head. "What will I ever do with you, always watching over you."

Selene was shaking in anger, her entire face was red. "How dare you call me such?! Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" She pointed at Eva. "Do you even have an invitation? Only ROYALs are allowed here!" Vegeta snapped out of his enticement with Eva and glared at Selene but before he could say a word Eva took a step toward. Flames surrounded both Vegeta and Eva and to the surprise of Vegeta, the flames were not even burning him.

Eva took her hand and pulled a silver slip from in-between her cleavage and gave her a confident smirk. "But silly girl, I have an invitation because unlike you I AM a Princess. The invitation did not say Saiyan Royalty only Royalty in general." Selene gawked at her, waved her hand and looked at Vegeta. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that my lord?"

Vegeta chuckled and wrapped his arm around Eva, which gave her a blush. With his other hand he snatched the invitation that Eva had and held it up in the air inspecting. "Well, it surely doesnt look fake. I guess I can let her stay even if she is an alien, she is the most beautiful princess in this room." Selene gasped at his words as he pocketed the paper and led Eva to middle of the ball room who had a soft smirk on her face.

People all through the ball room stopped, stared and made a pathway as the two passed them to the middle of the room. Whispers started as Vegeta led her to the dance floor. Eva stared at Vegeta, who looked so handsome at this moment and the way he took charge made her smile deeply. It was so different to all the other men that she encountered, but then again he was a Prince.

They stopped at the dance floor and Vegeta snapped his finger in the air. An Orchestra started to play vibrant music. Eva looked at him shocked as he grabbed her hands, pulled her in and started to waltz. "Since when with all your purging missions did you learn how to waltz?!" She whispered in shock.

Vegeta snickered at her reaction as he led her around the room. "Lets just say last night was a long night...it would be disgraceful if a Prince of my stature did not know a simple thing like dancing." Eva scoffed and shook her head. "I guess you dance well enough." She smirked as defiance flashed in hers and amusement flashed back from his. He smirked back at her.

Other couples started to dance around them but kept their distance. The alliance was split in half. Some of the royals thought the alien princess and Prince Vegeta were perfect together, their attitude, strength, loyalty, everything seemed aligned to lead the empire to a bright new future. However the other half saw the different races joining as a breakdown in tradition which in their eyes was all that empire stood for. Selene, her father, and other elders were that of the latter.

The King however watched in amusement as his son danced with the Valkyrie Princess. Selene walked up to the King, bowed and glared at the dancing couples. "My lord, is there anything I or you can do to stop this madness?! The Prince surely cannot fall in love with a female of a different race! No matter if she is a princess!"

The King pondered her statement for a second but then looked at her with a smirk. "Selene. My son has tricked us all, quite well in fact. I sent him on that 4 year purge with the sole purpose of ridding himself of his desire of the princess. When he returned he seemed uninterested in Eva at all, especially when i told him of this ball."

Selene looked at him confused. The King leaned his head onto his hand against his throne armchair.

"He tricked me in agreeing to his proposition of having only royalties invited to the ball and that he would choose a mate that night to appease me, making it seem that it was for my favor." Selene threw her arms to her side in frustration. "Then why is she here my lord?"

The King lifted his head and smirked deeper at Selene. "Neither him nor I specified it had to be SAIYAN royalty. and Princess Eva is royalty even if she is of a different race. He has chosen well." Selene gawked at him for a second before giving Eva a look full of hatred. "I still have a chance to win My Lord. Let me fight her for the place of his mate. I am a Saiyan royal, she has disrespected me and I desire to earn my pride back." She said slicing her hand through the air.

The King gave her a look of amusement. "That would defiantly be interesting." Selene watched him with wide eyes as he rose from his throne and walked down the steps. The music stopped suddenly as the King arrived to his son and Eva. Vegeta glared at his father while Eva bowed gracefully to him. The King nodded to Eva smiling.

His face then turned stern and determined. "My son, you have been dancing with Princess Eva for almost 2 hours. It is almost midnight. Have you made a decision on who you wish to be your mate?" Eva's eyes grew wide at the realization of what Vegeta had done. The invitation, the night he came back to see her, and the way he looked at her. "You have done so much..." She said softly earning a smirk from Vegeta and gave her a sideways glance.

Vegeta stood straight and faced his father. "I have father." The King crossed his arms and nodded at him. "Name your mate." He declared, his voice echoing throughout the room. Everyone was tense with anticipation. Vegeta smirked deeply.

He suddenly grabbed Eva by the waist, and shocked not only her but everyone else in the room by dipping her like a princess and kissed her.

After a minute, he straightened Eva out who was bright red. His tail had unwrapped around his waist and wrapped around Eva's waist as his arm pulled her closer. With a huge smirk, he declared to his father and to everyone in the room, "I desire Princess Eva of the Valkyries to be my mate resulting from an agreement with the King of all Saiyans who had said it was permitted."

His voice also echoed like his fathers. There were stunned faces all around the room both from the dramatic kiss and the declaration. The King looked at his son with such ferocity that Vegeta thought for sure that he was challenging him. But then the King chuckled loudly. Spreading his arms to the people his voice carried his decision.

"What my son has said is true. I did tell him he could choose ANY royal at this ball that he saw fit. However due to the difference in race is there any Saiyan royal female that would challenge Princess Eva for the right to be Queen?"

Vegeta flinched at the question but then calmed down, it was unexpected but no one would challenge Eva. Selene who had watched the entire make out scene and declaration has never been so insulted in her entire life. Her entire body was shaking in fury, her face flushed from anger. "I challenge this so called warrior Princess to a battle." She proclaimed powering up.

Vegeta eyes grew slightly wide. He knew she was crazy but not that crazy. The Prince also knew that she was the strongest female Saiyan on the planet. She was almost as strong as Kakarot. The King looked at Eva, "Do you accept Princess?"

Vegeta looked down at Eva who shoved herself off him. His eyes grew suddenly wide at the look of her face.

Her eyes were bright orange, and a blood thirsty grin that was equivalent to Vegeta's when he was purging planets was on her face. She took a few steps towards Selene who had powered up, the power shredding her dress revealing a small spandex armor that left little to the imagination.

The steps that Eva took; flames swarmed around her, incinerating her dress and mask off her revealing the pearly white armor she arrived on the planet the first day and the armor she sparred with Vegeta. Through out the years, she did not know how the armor grew with her, fitting her curves perfectly. But it was still resistant to all the fire that was whipping around her.

As she looked up at Selene, her eyes grew wide in anticipation making the flames grow with her excitement. The growth of the flames caused the surrounding royals to flee to the other side of the ball room. She looked over her shoulder at the King and Vegeta with a look of pure bliss and excitement. "My Lord, I consider it no task at all to fight someone foolish enough to challenge me." Selene gawked at her, her eyes so full of hate, her power rising more and more.

The King nodded slowly. "Well then take your battle outside, my son and I will witness your battle for the outcome. All of you return to your homes. The news of the Prince's new mate will be informed tomorrow." He declared his cape being singed by the flames, as he floated over Eva.

Vegeta smirked as walked up to Eva, unaffected by the flames, none of them burning him at all, unlike the marble that was slowly starting to melt. Eva looked at him with the same look of bliss and excitement. "Its been quite a time since I battled. I will try to keep it entertaining for you." The flames licked at Vegeta's face almost lovingly. Vegeta gave her a look that was for her alone. "You had better, it is like you said. I would hate to marry someone boring, that wasnt a challenge. Soon you and I will go into battle together."

His eyes brimmed with the same blood thirsty bliss and excitement that Eva had. It ran in their veins, the excitement for battle, for victory, for glory. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed forever and then Eva pulled away and floated up to the air slowly out the window.

Still in view of the Selene, she waved her hand at her provoking her with a smirk. Selene growled in anger and burst after her. Vegeta and his father smirked at each other as they followed the two outside into the crisp night. It was going to be one hell of a battle.

*******Thank you for all those that reviewed my story:  
Cheerioss25**

**Princess of all Saiyans**

**Hope this long chapter will suffice until tomorrow! Enjoy and review and thanks again for reading woot woot!******


	12. Ch12 a wolf in a forest is always hungry

As they entered the barren wasteland Eva landed near a burnt rock. She recognized the rock from the first confrontation with Vegeta when they were kids. Eva's grin grew deeper as her eyes flared upward at incoming female Saiyan. (_E)What a fitting place to burn her corpse…no one will even notice…_

Selene landed with a blast of her purple ki surrounding her. The urge to kill Eva was written all over her eyes. She powered up her level rising higher and higher, the ground shaking as she screamed.

Vegeta and his father were sitting on top of a mountain top watching the confrontation with great interest. The King noticed how Eva still had the grin on her face, and he looked at his son with a perplexed look. "Vegeta, have you ever seen that look on her face before? As if she loves to kill?" Vegeta crossed his arms around his raised knee to his chin and chuckled as she watched Eva carefully. "Father, that is one of many reasons why I want her. Like me, she becomes unstoppable and driven crazy for battle….so perfect…"

The King's eyebrows raised as Vegeta's face became like Eva, only that his eyes were filled with longing; to join the battle. (KV_) If these two become rulers of this empire…they could possibly destroy the Cold empire!_

Selene took a breath a calmed herself, settling on her near top power level. _(S) This should be enough to take out this whore!_ "Are you ready to die?! How could you think that you could take my place as HIS Queen!" Eva looked at her with half opened eyes, as if she was intoxicated with the same grin she had earlier. Selene felt a shudder down her spine, fully creeped out.

That was when Eva raised her left hand slowly to Selene causing her eyes to become wide. Eva closed her eyes and spoke softly. "I told you didn't I? The next time you have such thoughts insulting me…that I would show you a hell that not even demons know of…" With that, Selene took a step back remembering the threat.

Eva slashed her arm to the left, her tattoo turning red. Blood red flames erupted from the ground and surrounded both of them. Taking a sharp breath in Selene tried to fly up in the air. Before her feet could even leave the ground, Eva thrusted her hand into the air, the red flame extended up and made a cage enclosing both of them. When Selene tried to get passed the red flames, a chunk of her shoulder skimmed the flames and melted off.

She screamed painfully and fell to the ground withering in pain. Blood was flowing from the open wound even as she tried to hold the blood back in. Vegeta stared at the performance with disapproval. "Such a weakling…how could you ever think she would make a proper Queen father?" The King didn't answer as he gawked at Eva's power. This was his first time witnessing it…

Eva was no longer smiling and gave Selene a bored look. "Is that it? A scratch is all it takes to make you cry as if you were dying….we haven't even begun." She got into a battle stance and waited for Selene. She slowly got up from the ground, tears and dirt covered her face. Fear written all over her face. "You….you're a freak!" Eva gave her the same disappointed look, not moving from her battle stance, Selene's anger slowly rose.

"I will never accept you as Queen! Even if I have to die I will BRING YOU DOWN WITH ME!" She screamed and powered up to her max power and charged at Eva. Eva jumped back and started to easily block her punches and kicks. As the battle turned from seconds to minutes Selene was becoming more and more frustrated.

She jumped back sent multiple ki blasts at Eva. Before the ki blasts hit her, Eva took a knee and became surrounded by red flames that blocked the ki blasts. As soon as she lowered the fire shield she rolled to side easily dodging a kick from Selene. "Is this all your gonna do? Dodge and block my punches?! Wheres hellish attack stupid whore!" Selene panted smirking, thinking she had the upper hand.

Eva jumped back and stood a few meters from Selene, giving her dark look. "Is that what you think?" She said softly her right finger started to trace the glowing red tattoo, sparks flying off. "I didn't know you wanted to face death so fast…then I will show you a hell with no honor. You will not die from my hands…" Selene looked at her with confused wide eyes as the sparks down the tracing of the tattoo.

Vegeta stood up his eyes shocked, his father looking at him puzzled. "Son, do you know what she is about to do?" Vegeta didn't say anything and just stared in shock at Eva's next move. _(V) I know from the message recordings from Kakarot's training with Eva that this is one of her most dangerous attacks…she tried it on Kakarot once and he almost died…almost eaten and burned alive…he barely made it to the recovery bay….now I can finally see this devastating attack…_Vegeta grinned his eyes turned from shock to the blank analytical look.

As soon as Eva's finger ended at the tattoo, 4 large black flames slid from Eva's left arm, two at each of her side. They slowly formed into wolf like creatures. Their eyes were like the flames of the cage…blood red..their mouths opened revealing white razor sharp teeth. They were all looking and snapping at Selene, waiting for the moment to lunge. Eva raised her hand towards Selene, the black flame wolves eyes narrowed, their legs ready pounce.

Eva smiled evilly at Selene who started shaking at the sight of the wolves. Selene eyes darted around the cage looking for a way out…and couldn't find one. She then spotted the King and the Prince and fell to her knees. "My Lord, I withdraw my challenge! Please do not make me suffer this fate! My father and I have always been your political allies and have always been supportive of your decisions." She cried loudly, Eva looked up at the two with disgust written on her face, her eyes filled blood lust.

The King looked the Saiyan female in disgust. "Are you telling me you would rather run away like a coward, throwing away your Saiyan pride for your own life?!" The King roared. Selene's face paled in horror. Vegeta chuckled at the sight of the whore that once attempted to seduce him. "Do not fret Selene…at least in the next life you wont have to live with your shame. Eva end her…"

Selene cried out, tears running down her face. Eva looked at her with pity, her hand still raised. "Selene…if you leave this planet and never return…I will not end your life…I do not even need an apology, just your word you will never bother the Saiyan empire again…" She said softly to her. The wolves started to drool white flames from their mouths as Selene looked up at Eva for a second.

Selene then stood up and spat at Eva's feet, hatred filled her eyes. "You can be skinned alive you red haired whore! Even as I die I will never accept an alien wretch as my Queen." Eva's eyes narrowed. "As you wish…experience an endless hell…it will not be over quick…" Eva said softly smiling softly as she slashed the air commanding the wolves to charge.

Selene screamed as the wolves lunged at her. Their teeth pierced her stomach at rapid speed. What they chew started ablaze in her insides and was slowly spreading. Selene was literally being burned from the inside out as the wolves feasted on her body, and the wolves took their time…

30 minutes passed and Selene had finally stopped screaming and died. Her body was no more than a burnt skeleton. The wolves eyes still shined with a never ending hunger. With the meal ended the red flamed cage dissipated and they sat in a circle around the used to be Selene howling at the rising moon. Eva walked up to them caressing one of their heads. "You are all done, little ones. Return to Fenrir…"

The wolves wagged their tails as they slowly disappeared, being sucked up back into the tattoo. The King and the Vegeta landed next Eva. Vegeta had the biggest smirk on his face while the King had a look of disapproval. "Eva have you always had this power?" The King said sternly. "Yes my lord, however I only use it on enemies that are not fit for a glorious death. A cowards death." Eva said softly.

Before the King could say anything his scouter went off. He pressed the button in aggravation, hating to be interrupted. "What is it?!" He asked harshly. After a few seconds his eyes grew wide in shock. "I understand I am on the way, my son and his new mate will be joining me during the meeting…..Princess Eva…..I don't care if she is not Saiyan! She will most likely have a project in hand to aid us and that is the last I will hear opposition from the council on the matter is that clear?...good we will be there in 10 minutes…"

Vegeta and Eva looked at the King perplexed. The King looked at them collected but in despair. "The Cold Empire is advancing towards Planet Vegeta and will be here within half a year…" He said softly.

******Well its not as bad as the previous cliff hanger! Thank again to the Cheerioss23 and Princess of all Saiyans for reviewing! I will keep at it. Thanks to all the rest that reading as well! I love the input so review review review! Until tomorrow ArticFoxDemon signing out! Enjoy!******


	13. Ch13 Battle Plan SSJ

The King threw the doors to the throne room open where the entire elder council were circled around his thrown. Bickering like children. Eva and Vegeta followed the King and that was when the room became quite. Several of the elders did not approve of the recent declaration of their future queen.

A small group of them huddled away from the others, glaring at Eva. Just as the King opened his mouth to begin the meeting, one of the elders that were glaring took a step forward with confidence. "We cannot accept that our future _Queen_ will be an alien wench who not only killed my daughter, a Saiyan royal, but will also be giving the throne to a half breed!" He yelled, fury lit up in his black Saiyan eyes.

Eva's own eyes turned orange as she took a step forward. Before she could destroy the idiotic man Vegeta phased in front of him and grabbed him by the neck, his face livid. "You dare call your future queen a wench?" He said softly his hand slowly crushing his windpipe. The old man tried break the Prince's grasp but he could barely breathe, his face beginning to turn purple.

"I should kill you where you stand." He voice grew deeper and the threat became very real for the man as each second went by. Eva walked up to Vegeta and placed her hand on his arm sighing, shaking her head softly. He gave her a look of confusion. Eva's eyes were still orange as she spoke.

"We need all the council we can get, even if some within the council are fools…" She suddenly smirked evilly. "They could make good meat shields for the REAL warriors unlike your daughter." Vegeta chuckled as he released the man who leaned over gasping for air. His eyes were full of hatred looking at Eva.

Eva then took steps away from the council, King and the prince stopping only when everyone could fully see her before turning around to face them. "We are about to go to war with the largest empire in the universe and all you can do at the present is squabble over traditions. Yes, traditions are important for the foundation of a race but it will not keep us alive."

Her eyes narrowed at the man who Vegeta just released from his grasp. "When we have won this war…I will challenge each and every warrior who _thinks_ I am unworthy to be their Queen." The elders that approved of Eva, even some that didn't nodded their heads in agreement. The same man, who has now recovered, slashed his hand through the air glaring at Eva still.

"What would you know of war girl? Have you seen the size and how the powerful the Cold Empire is? There is no way we could-" Before he could finish his sentence the King phased in front of him and punched him in his stomach, knocking him out. "Guards take Saito back to his room. Apparently the loss of his daughter was too great for him to bear and has made unable to process logic. I will deal with his transgressions at a later time."

Two Saiyan guards picked up the Saito and dragged him out of the throne room. The King took a seat on his thrown, sighing in frustration. "Now, what can you all give me against the upcoming threat?" "My lord," A voice made Eva turn her eyes wide at how Bardock just slipped into the meeting unnoticed.

"Before the Cold Empire comes here…they will be reaching Earth in half the time…three months…" He said softly eyeing Eva. Eva's eyes looked shocked as her hand went to her mouth. _(E) Bulma!_ Before the King could respond Eva took a step towards him a plan already formulated.

"Sire, I have a plot that can ensure not only victory over the Cold Empire but we will finish them at Earth. Will you hear me out?" The King and Vegeta both raised their eyebrows at Eva; the same time while some of the elders gasped. All Bardock did was cross his arms with a large smirk on his face. He knew what was about to happen…

"Carry on…" The King said roughly with a wave of his hand. Eva nodded and confidently declared her plan. "Part of the shield that I made for Planet Vegeta that we also have transferred to some of our influential trading planets is also on Earth. I can teleport there and finish the shield within 3 months forcing the Cold Empire to land on the Planet rather than blowing it up."

"What about this hyperbolic chamber that you have been constructing." One of the elders pondered. Vegeta looked at Eva with a shocked look. _(V) I have heard of such a thing in reports from Earth and home…but for it to actually be in production…and for her not tell inform me!_ He glared at her with his arms crossed.

Eva saw the look that Vegeta gave her and sighed shaking her head. "No, unfortunately, that chamber will take almost a year to finish. I may have almost finished my half but Bulma still has only a fourth of hers completed. But I have something better than that chamber."

Eva smirked and put her hand on hips. "This will ensure that the Prince will become the legendary Super Saiyan in…" She held up one finger. "One month." Everyone looked at her astounded, their mouths literally dropped. Vegeta eyes grew large filled with excitement, his face slowly forming a smirk. "How is that possible…" The King said softly his hands gripping his throne.

"As of right now, Prince Vegeta is the strongest person on this planet, Kakarot is second." Everyone in the room started murmur at the thought that a third class warrior could be getting stronger than most elites. "This is because since Kakarot has been a child I gave him gravity cuffs that eventually increase as he turns the knob. However those cuffs can only get up to 200Gs. The new cuffs I designed are far more advanced."

Eva smirked deeply and looked at Vegeta with a hand still on her hip. "The cuffs automatically turn up the gravity when the sensor feels the person's heart rate drop making their exercise harder. Now these cuffs have a safe switch off in case the cuffs go hay wire. The only thing is that the cuffs are still risky."

"How high can they go?" Vegeta asked dropping his arms, looking at her with excitement. "1000Gs. And to make things more interesting Kakarot can come to Earth with us and train with you with his 200Gs cuffs." She looked back up at the King. "If Vegeta can become Super Saiyan, he will be able to wipe out the major leaders while Kakarot and I are strong enough to take out the rest of the Army that will land on Earth."

"What if your plan doesn't work?" The king said softly. Eva gulped, glanced at Vegeta before answering the King confidentially. "I will be putting a portable blue pin on Vegeta that Bulma and myself may press that will immediately teleport him back here….." "WHAT?!" Vegeta roared, his face and eyes filled with anger.

"Who are you to make me go wherever you want me to?! As if I am not future KING!" He yelled his hands shaking. Eva looked at him in such a way that caused him to go from anger to confused. "You are the heir to this empire Vegeta. There can always be a new queen but there must be a Prince." The King said softly looking at his son. Eva's eyes were filled with sadness as she smiled and nodded softly.

Before Vegeta could take a step towards her Eva sighed and looked back to the King. "Is this plan adequate my lord?" The King pondered for a few seconds, looked over at the elders who were all nodding their heads. Even if some of them didn't like the idea of her being their future queen, they knew a good plan when they heard one.

"I approve. You, Kakarot and my son will leave tomorrow morning. I expect a report within a month of the status of the shield and the training. While you are gone, myself and General Nappa will be fortifying our forces and call back some of our stronger soldiers." The King declared, earning nods from all around the room. "You are all dismissed and Eva…prepare for Queenship, it was quite a task on the last one…"

The last part was said so softly that only Eva heard. Her eyes grew wide as the sadness of his voice hit her making her wonder what had happened to the previous Queen. As the elders left the room through a different doorway, Eva left through the main entrance.

Eva looked outside and saw that is was raining. As soon as the doors slammed shut, a bolt of lightning flashed past the windows making Eva jump. She then realized that a certain Prince's arms were wrapped around her from behind, his tail unwrapping from his waist and wrapped around her thigh.

She looked at him from over her shoulder her eyes large. His hand reached up and tilted her face closer to him, crashing his lips onto hers. _(V) She is finally mine…_

**_****_Sorry it took so long to update! Its been an interesting week. I will update more through out the weekend! Thanks to the following for the reviews!::  
**

**Saiyan Princess Celeria**

Cheerioss25

Also thanks to others that also read the story! More Reviews! ^_^ I'll catch you guys in the morn! AFD signing out!***


	14. Ch14 Hella Bipolar

As soon as his lips crashed down, her arms went around his neck, turning her body toward him. The lighting storm was flashing as they both battled for dominance. He growled as she leaned into him more, her hand going through his soft hair. His tail was squeezing around her waist tighter, the tip flicking wildly. Her eyes were closed, it seemed like she was falling more and more into this warm feeling within her.

Vegeta then pulled away, earning a whine from Eva. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and placed his head onto her neck, inhaling her scent. He remembered how when he was younger how that smell would drive him insane with lust. "Eva…do you want to become my mate and future Queen.." He said softly, his mouth was grazing her neck making her shudder in pleasure.

Eva then smiled , pulling away softly from. "Do I really have much a of choice?" she said teasingly amusement flashing in her eyes at him. He smirked and pulled her back in. "No. No you do not." Eva laughed softly as his tail unwrapped itself and started to wander up and down Eva's body as if it had a mind of its own. "this will only sting a little…." Vegeta whispered. Eva nodded, looking out the window.

The flashes of lighting became more prominent and the thunder louder. Vegeta licked a soft spot of Eva's neck and then placed his teeth led by his point canines onto her skin. Instinct drove him from there, an urge so great literally pushed him to sink his teeth into her neck, with no hesitation at all.

Eva gasped, her eyes wide toward the ceiling. There was a sharp pain but then pleasure hit her with full force causing her to moan and make her eyes almost flutter close. She intertwined her hands into his hair gently pushing him deeper into her neck.

He growled in approval feeling the gentle push, blood coming from the bite more fully. He drank what could, the blood tasting as sweet as Eva's lips if not sweeter. He took his teeth off her neck and licked her neck to wipe some of the blood off, making Eva arch her back.

With Eva's hands still wrapped around his neck he took one of shoulder pieces off the intricate black armor he was still wearing. Tossing it to the ground he ripped part off a small part of his under armor allowing the skin to his neck to be revealed to Eva. He looked at Eva his eyes full of fire, "You have to-."

Before he had time to even finish the sentence, Eva's flushed face with pleasure leaned in and bit his neck the same way. Vegeta growled deeply, pulling her in closer, arousal and another emotion grew within him. As soon as Eva had pulled away, Vegeta grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply.

After minutes passed both pulled away panting softly and their eyes filled with lust. Vegeta smirked deeply and lifted Eva chin so that he could look at her fully. "Now…let me show you something that you could never beat me at…" He said softly. Eva's mouth gaped open, a deep red blush on her face.

Before she could say anything, Vegeta chuckled, picked her up and flew to his room, the night was still young.

5 HOURS LATER

Eva had finally fallen asleep, her arm draped around the princes waist. Vegeta looked down at her with a satisfied look. Each round of sex with her was as if they were in a battle, each one better than the last. But even if they fought over dominance, the sound of her screaming his name still made him have shivers go down his spine from pleasure.

It was literally mind blowing for him. To him, she was perfect, everything he had ever wanted and more. The sun started to drip through the shades landing on both of them. His smirk turned to a soft smile that no one else would ever witness as her hair started to glimmer under the sun rays.

His hand gently grazed her soft form until he reached her hair, lifting it up gently and letting it fall through his fingers. His eyes were starting to droop from exhaustion as he laid down next her. With a final smirk he put a few strands of her hair behind her ear, making her grumble softly. She was always a light sleeper.

As he drifted off to sleep his thoughts flashed through his mind as he rested his hand on top of her and his tail wrapping around her leg protectively. _(V) I will never allow anyone to hurt you…you will be with me forever…I finally have my Queen…._

3 HOURS PAST

Eva's eyes opened slowly as the sun hit her eyes making her start to pull the blanket up to her eyes with a groan. She then stopped remembering where she was and what had transpired last night. Her face turning deep red and her mouth gaped open slightly.

Sitting up she put a hand on her neck where Vegeta had bit her, it was still sore but Eva shrugged it off. Looking down she saw her slumbering prince, his face relaxed. As if her movement had disturbed his sleep he grumbled and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him causing her to become unbalanced and grabbing one of the bed posts.

She raised her eyebrow at him as felt a soft fluffy tail come from the blanket and start wondering up and down her naked body, which caused her blush to deepen. She then heard a beeping, it was her alarm telling her to wake up. Sighing, she pressed the Bluetooth scouter that was on the table next to the bed, threw the bed cover off her, and tried to move forward out of bed. However, the Prince's arm was preventing her.

She glared at it and tried to pry it off her. When she tried to peel off his arm, it squeezed tighter, and a growl was heard behind her and the Prince rolled over. "Its…too…early…" He grumbled. Eva gave him a shocked look. "Since when was the mighty Prince of all Saiyans not a morning person and complained like a kid." She said teasingly poking him on the face.

"Go away." He grumbled deeply pushing her away with his once wrapped arm. He then covered himself with the blanket trying to go back to sleep. Shaking her head with a smile she tried again to get out of bed only to have the infamous fluffy tail still wrapped around her ankle causing her to fall ungracefully off the bed, taking the covers with her

Hearing the thump and suddenly feeling a chill breeze, the Prince sat up slowly, his eyes half opened and looked around the room. Suddenly he saw a leg, poking from the ground over the bed and saw that his tail was holding Eva's ankle. Looking over the he gawked at Eva. "What are you doing?" He asked sternly, annoyed that was awakened suddenly.

Eva apparently didn't like his tone and glared daggers at him "Oh I am soooo sorry your royal pompousness. Your lowly mate decided to get up at a _reasonable_ time so that we can get this day started!" She growled at him, throwing one of the pillows that fell with her in his face. "The nerve of you woman! I don't care if we just mated but you will treat me with respect!" He yelled slamming the pillow from his face onto the bed, his tail releasing Eva and lashing side to side angrily.

Despite being naked, Eva stood up in front of him, hands on her hips, eyes turning orange and challenged him. "The last time I checked respect was earned not given you cocky ass. Now get up so we get ready to leave and can start training." Before he could respond she turned away from him and sauntered off to the bathroom to shower, leaving him gawking.

After much bickering and Eva having to drag Vegeta out of bed, they finally entered the throne room with Eva shaking her head, glaring at Vegeta who had his arms crossed fuming. The King was there looking at the two of them amused Kakarot was already there smiling at Eva. Before the two of them arrived before his throne, he heard Eva grumbling. "You would think you never had to wake up early before…your so spoiled!" Vegeta glared at her and hmphed sticking his nose in the air arrogantly.

Before the two of them began spatting, the King intervened. "Are you all ready for the trip?" He said sternly. Eva glared at Vegeta one last before nodding at the king showing him a capsule. "This holds everything we need to get the job done sire: the updated cuffs, the parts for the shield and information to help us against the Cold Empire."

The King nodded in approval. "Well, my son, train hard and return back as a Super Saiyan of legend." The Prince gave his father a look filled with grumpy attitude. "I will if this stupid princess stays out of my way." Eva gawked at him, her eyes turning orange. "You inconsiderate, spoiled, idiotic brat!" she roared shaking with anger. Vegeta turned his head away from her again and hmphed.

Before Eva could punch him in his face, Kakarot walked up to her laughing. "Oh come on Eva. We are all gonna be together for a while! Also congrats on being future Queen!" He gave her a grin and patted her shoulder. Vegeta saw how Eva gave him a friendly smile and he walked over to Kakarot and pushed him away from her growling softly. "You stay away from her." His eyes filled with possession as he glared at the confused Kakarot, his tail wrapping around Eva's waist.

Eva sighed softly, rubbing a hand down her face. _(E)I swear he is bipolar…_She took out her blue teleporting marker and inserted the coordinates of Bulma's house. _(E) First he makes love to me, then he is grumpy, then he is mad, back to grumpy and now he cares and is possessive?! I swear my face will look as if I have tripled my age if this continues._

She looked at the King who still had the amused look on his face. "Well, my lord, we are heading off. I will send the report within a month as ordered." "Have an _interesting_ time there Princess, and good luck watching over my son." He said softly smirking as the Vegeta was still glaring at Kakarot who was still giving him a confused look scratching his head.

Eva stared at the ground depressingly. "baby sitter for life.." She whispered causing the King to chuckle. Shaking her head she bopped Vegeta on the head, earning a vicious glare from him, she then started to point at the tail wrapped around her waist. "This needs to come off so I can make a portal." Vegeta raised an eyebrow and then saw his tail wrapped around her, causing him to blush softly. "Hmph!" was all he said forcing his tail to unwrap.

Rolling her eyes, she drew the portal and thanked the Gods that she sent that message to Bulma before she left throne room telling her of the situation. Hopefully she was ready for the three of them. As the portal glowed blue, ready for transport, Eva looked back and waved for the two to follow. She gave the King one last nod before jumping into the portal.

AT EARTH.

Bulma saw the portal opened and smiled. Even though the situation was quite dire, she always loved to see Eva. She was nervous however, in seeing Vegeta the first time in years. Eva came through the portal, landing gracefully. She smiled at Bulma, walked up to her as Bulma flung herself on her hugging her.

"So where is his royalness at?" She asked finally letting Eva go. Eva looked over her shoulder and nodded at the portal. Bulma gulped as she saw Vegeta come through the portal. He looked so different to her than he had before, he looked like man not the teenage youth that had taken her years ago. He gave her a nod as he crossed his arms, a stern blank look on his face.

Before Bulma could say anything, Kakarot pummeled out of the portal into Vegeta causing them to roll and crash into a wall. Eva put a hand on her mouth chuckling softly as the portal closed and she saw how livid Vegeta looked. Bulma gawked at the new Saiyan. "Who is that?! That cant be Kakarot! He is so huge now!" She said to Eva pointing at Kakarot who had a silly smile on his face trying to get off Vegeta.

Vegeta shoved the fool off of him and was about to give him an earful before Eva intervened. "Yup that's Kakarot, Bulma. He was a kid when you last saw him. He is 16 now." Bulma gave her a look. "16? Isnt he supposed to be 4 years younger than me?" Eva kinda coughed eyeing at the two Saiyans who were picking themselves up, Vegeta bickering at Kakarot at how much of a clumsy fool he was.

"Well Bulma…when you were on your vacation with Yamcha, I took Kakarot here and put him in the hyperbolic chamber for two days with those cuffs to test the time difference. Apparently one day is a year…" Bulma gaped at her and then back at Kakarot who was slightly taller than the Prince. "Well..I be damned…" She muttered.

"Don't tell you know who though…he will FLIP!" Bulma muttered nudging Eva. Eva sighed and nodded in agreement. "Well with re-introductions made shall we get started?" Eva asked with a soft smile on her face. Bulma grinned, intertwined her arm with Eva and started to pull her out of her lab. Eva looked back to see Kakarot and Vegeta following, Vegeta's eyebrow raised.

"Its been a long time since I have seen you Bulma!" Kakarot said cheerfully. Bulm winked at him as she pressed the code opening the door to her house. "I know you were just a small squirt when I last saw you! Let me show you to your guys rooms."

She led the group up the stairs to her large house that lead to a long hallway. Looking at Kakarot she pointed to the first door to the left. "This is your room! I put an instant food transmitter in there for you too. Since I know how much you eat." She said full of laughter as Kakarot's eyes lit up and threw himself in the room. The group heard as food was instantly been made and he was just gorging himself away.

With a huge smile at the closed door, Bulma continued a couple doors down to a bright red door. "Eva this is where-" "No woman she will not be staying there." Vegeta said sternly giving Bulma a hard look. Bulma gave him an incredulous look as her eyes filled with anger. Before she snapped Eva stepped and whispered in her ear. "Bulma, he means that him and I are together now." A blush flashed over Eva's face as Bulma's eyes lit up as if heaven itself was given to her.

"YOU DON'T SAY!" Bulma declared loudly as she grabbed Eva's arm and dragged her down the hall with a huge smile. Vegeta followed after them. Bulma then suddenly stopped a large black door at the end of the hall. Looking at them brightly. "This will be both yours room. Yamcha and I live in a similar one on the other side of the house." Bulma then eyed Eva mischievously. "You will spill _everything_ to me later!" She whispered before leaving the two at the door.

"Wait where are you going Bulma?" Eva said confused. "I need to send some robots to the market to get groceries, listening to Kakarot in there made me realize that we might not have enough food." She cheerfully laughing at Eva look. "While I do that why don't you guys settle down and then I will meet you at my lab later?" Eva nodded at Bulma's idea.

Before she could respond, Vegeta plucked up onto his shoulder, opened the door to the huge room and carried her in. Eva glared at him from over her shoulder. "The hell Vegeta?!" She yelled. Vegeta smirked and dropped her on the king sized bed that had smooth deep red blankets. "A certain someone woke me up early this morning, I intend to not only return the favor but to get my sleep back." His eyes filled with fire as he looked at her.

She took a step back off the bed. He took one forward. Raising her hands she slowly shook her head. "Wait now. We have other things to do. We don't have time for this." "Oh? Is that so?" Vegeta said dangerously, his tail unwrapping swinging playfully side to side.

Eva was stopped by the wall behind her and Vegeta was against her hands. For some reason she can pick up a certain scent…as if her own sense of smell had tripled. The smell practically intoxicated her, making her face flush as Vegeta leaned a little closer. That's when she realized that the scent was Vegeta's! Certain Saiyan traits must've carried on into her when he bit her.

Vegeta put his hands on the wall pinning her, preventing her escape. "This…is so…not fair…" She said softly her eyes half open as she became drunk with pleasure due to his scent. When she looked up to his eyes, she saw the same drunken look but a fire of lust pushed forward. He leaned in and whispered into her ear softly. "I never said this would be fair did I now princess?"

Before she could respond he kissed her hard making her realize that they would not be leaving the room for awhile…

******Thanks again to letus the saiyan for the reviews and to all others that read my recent chapter ysterday! The next chapter should be out tomorrow, maybe today if I get to it but you never know! Till then enjoy and laterz!****


	15. Ch15 Its Time to Level Up!

A few hours later, Eva stumbled into the lab where Bulma was giving her a mischievous look and the biggest smile ever on her face. "Why, whats wrong Eva? You can barely walk straight!" She said teasingly at Eva as she was making her way to the middle of the lab grabbing things to keep her steady.

A blush rose on Eva's face as she glared at Bulma. "I barely made it out of there before he was about to pull me back! Luckily lack of sleep and out of reach of that fluffy tail, I was able to escape…." Bulma broke down laughing, holding her sides and tears in her eyes.

"Well…who would've thought the Prince of all Saiyans is just a big ol rabbit." Bulma said chuckling wiping tears from her eyes. Eva shook her head softly as she settled down on a soft chair and placed her head on the desk.

She pulled the black capsule from her pocked, pressing the button releasing its items. Several large parts of the shield were on the floor, the blueprints and the cuffs on the desk. Bulma placed her head on her hands propped on her elbows on the desk. She stared at how Eva was looking at the blueprints and smiled.

"You know Eva, why don't you spend the day with Vegeta and I can get started here?" Eva looked at her for a moment. "No way Bulma, I would never leave the room if it were up to him…" "If you say it like that, then won't he just look for you when he wakes up."

Eva's went wide in realization and she slammed her hands on the desk. "Bulma….your right….we will never get anything done unless he is preoccupied…" Her eyes fell on the cuffs and rubbed her hand on her face. "I swear Bulma, sometimes I become brain dead, it's from being with Vegeta too much I know that's the reason…"

Bulma laughed as Eva grabbed the cuffs and walked…waddled out of the lab back to the room. Sipping her coffee with a smile, Bulma eyed the blueprints. "Its going to be an interesting 3 months." She said softly as she started work on finishing the plans for the shield.

Eva took a breath, preparing herself for battle as she stared at the door to the room. _(E) In and out….I will place these next to him and then leave…he will figure out how to use them…probably not safely but…he is all about trial and error…_

She nodded to herself and opened the door to the room, slipped in and softly closed the door. She spotted him still in bed, half covered in the blanket, completely naked. His tail's tip was flicking softly back and forth showing that he was in a deep sleep.

Smiling at her luck, Eva tip toed towards the bed, cuffs in hand. As soon as she reached her side of the bed her smile deepened at how Vegeta took the pillow that her head was on and was hugging it in his sleep. Before she could even stop herself she went to her scouter and activated the camera. Everything would've been perfect as she took his picture….if the camera didn't make a 'snap' sound as it took the picture.

Eva could've punched herself at not thinking before acting…usually she was more conscious about these things. And to her horror as she berated herself, she saw Vegeta's eyes slowly open, with a glare at Eva. _(E)SHIT!_ Eva took a step back from the bed as she saw Vegeta slowly push himself up, his eyes half opened, apparently annoyed at being woken up.

"Well…it seems you have returned for another round then?" He smirked, his tail swishing back and forth playfully causing Eva to take another step back. "Nonononono!" Eva said sternly her hands raised, cuffs in one hand. "Oh did you want to use those this time? That sounds like an interesting idea…" He said deadly and lustfully as he started to move towards Eva.

Eva's face was red. "Since when were you a sex hungry prince?" She declared trying to back up more until he phased in front of her and pinned her against a dresser. "Well, when you have something you wanted dangled in your face for years you tend to have built up." He said smirking.

Eva then smiled. "Oh really….well…here let me HELP WITH YOU THAT!" She yelled the last part as she snapped the cuffs onto his hands. Vegeta's eyes grew wide as the cuffs beeped. "You bitch! What the hell!" He glared at the cuffs.

Eva grinned as she side stepped Vegeta and headed for the door. "Now you have fun training, I will be back at lunch! Gravity Cuffs activate!" She said cheerfully waving her h at a livid Vegeta. As he opened his mouth to retort, the black cuffs turned silver and female voice similar to Eva's sounded. "Activating gravity simulation cuffs, DNA match: Prince Vegata. Starting gravity at 300."

His eyes went wide as the numbers appeared on the cuffs as 300, and suddenly he felt the weight crash upon him, making him collapse to the ground. "EVA….WHEN I GET CLOTHES ON….I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He roared as Eva practically skipped out of the bedroom with a victorious smile on her face as she headed to lab.

She could hear him yelling curses at her even as she went to the end of the hall and descended the stairs to the lab. Opening the door she saw Bulma sipping her coffee giving Eva a questioning look. "What in the world is making that noise like a ferocious animal?" Bulma asked setting her coffee down.

Eva gave her the biggest smile ever and gave her a thumbs up. "That is the sound of progress Bulma! Now we can finally get to work without either one of us being bothered!" Bulma raised her eyebrows at the overly cheerful Eva who was humming towards the desk and finished the problems that Bulma started on. Bulma looked at the roof as she started to here banging and thuds. _(B) We are going to die if he ever gets free…_

BACK AT THE ROOM

Vegeta had slowly inched his way to his clothes and started to put them on. _(V) When I get these on….I swear Eva….you are going to pay…._ With his final boot on, he powered up making the 300 Gs seem like nothing. He smirked and started for the door when the Eva like voice sounded. "Heart rate has stabilized. Increasing gravity to 350 Gs."

Vegeta's smirk deepened as he felt pressure slightly increase. "Do you seriously think an increase of 50Gs will stop me? Stupid woman doesn't know anything about my strength!" He scoffed as he turned the door knob opening the door. The voice suddenly sounded again. "Heart still stabilized, increasing gravity to 450Gs."

Vegeta's eyes went wide for second before he collapsed to the floor again, 100G increase slamming down upon him. He growled as his body was shaking and sweating under the pressure. "As if this….is a challenge for me…" He declared slowly pushing himself back up, his muscles bulging.

All of a sudden he saw Kakarot exit his room chewing on a chicken leg. A rumble in Vegeta's stomach made him realize he hasn't eaten anything all day making him glare at the waving fool. "Kakarot…I demand you give me food from your instant food maker." He growled finally standing under the pressure.

Kakarot gave him a confused worried look. "Are you ok Vegeta? I would love to give you some but Eva told me not and I think I broke it…there is no more food coming out of it." Vegeta's eyes flared in anger at the mention of Eva's name. His power slowly rose as he pushed his limit making slow deliberate steps toward a now shocked Kakarot.

"Why did she tell you not to give me food Kakarot?" He whispered dangerously. Kakarot started to back up scratching his head. "Well she said that you should eat properly at a table and…what did she say…'learn Princely manners'?" His said the last part questionably his hand at his chin pondering.

Vegeta was shaking in anger. "DAMN…THAT….HARPY!" He roared powering up more, making dents in the walls. The house started to shake. A voice sounded from the cuffs. "Heart rate has stabilized increasing gravity to 450Gs." Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he stared at Kakarot for a second whose eyes grew wide before Vegeta collapsed to the floor again.

Kakarot hurried to Vegeta's side but didn't know what to do. "Vegeta, do you want me to take those things off you?" He said worriedly reaching for the cuffs. Vegeta's blue Ki blasted around him as he tried to push himself up again once more, his eyes filled with anger and determination.

"No you fool. If that woman thinks that this will deter me from getting her…she is sadly mistaken and doesn't know the limits of my Saiyan pride. I will increase my strength so much that these cuffs wont even matter!" He declared as he struggled to stand, all of his muscles bulging. He gave Kakarot a weak shove as he took steps toward the end of the hallway so he could reach Eva.

"Hey Vegeta, why don't we spar before you go meet with Eva!" Kakarot said cheerfully giving Vegeta a pat on the back. Vegeta flinched at the pat giving Kakarot a glare as he gritted his teeth. "For once, Kakarot, you are actually making sense." Vegeta took a step at Kakarot and grabbed his collar, smirked and glared at him.

"Lets go spar you fool." With that Vegeta started to take small steps to a window, powered up, and flew out. Kakarot laughed softly and followed the prince. Vegeta and Kakarot started to fly out of the city until they were above a wasteland with a deep forest at the edge. Kakarot cheerfully, turned the knobs of his own cuffs to 200Gs. Feeling the force down on him, he looked just like Vegeta.

"Ready Vegeta!" Kakarot said struggling to stay afloat. As soon as Vegeta got in a battle stance, both Saiyans had determination and smirks on their faces. Both charged at each other throwing punches, kicks and sending volley of Ki blasts at each other.

This went one for hours until Vegeta got past Kakarot's guard and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the forest. Vegeta smirked deeply, crossed his arms as he landed on top of a mountain top. "Ha. You let your guard down for one second Kakarot, serves you right you clown." He scoffed. The Eva like voice sounded off again giving Vegeta a look of shock. "Heart rate has stabilized, increasing gravity to 475Gs."

Vegeta once again met the ground with force, grumbling at the sudden pressure. He tried to push himself up but was pushed back down from the pressure. "Oh…you wanna be like that huh…" He hissed as he tried to power up, but he felt suddenly tired as if he was already at his limit. "arghhhhhh…That damn woman….how do I turn this thing off?!" He yelled whamming one of his fists to the ground.

Meanwhile in the forest…..

Kakarot wheezed as he sat up feeling pain in his stomach. "Man, Vegeta laid it on me this time. Wont let that happen again!" His eyes grew wide as he suddenly felt lighter. Looking down he saw sparks fly off the cuffs showing that they had broke in the fall. Scratching his head sighing he stood up and looked around. "Man, now I gotta get Eva or Bulma to fix these things. I gotta get stronger if I wanna catch up to Vegeta!"

He was about to fly off back towards Vegeta but then heard a scream in the forest. With shocked eyes he ran to where the noise came from. When he reached a waterfall he gasped. There, hanging of a cliff next to the waterfall was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a two peice purple armor on, a cape and a helmet with a spike on her head where her long black hair flowed down. "Somebody help!"

"Hold on Im coming!" Kakarot called out as he flew towards her. Her hands slipped from where she was gripping the cliff on causing her to scream. Kakarot swooped in and caught her mid air and slowly landed on the ground. She was clinging to his armor, shaking from had happened. "Hey, are you alright? What where you doing up there?" Kakarot said softly concerned.

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes, her own eyes filled with happiness. He sucked his breath in from the sight, putting her feet on ground still having his hands on her sides. "Thank you so much. I was training up at on the cliff for the world fighting tournament when an earthquake crumbled the ledge I was at sending me of the cliff." She said softly with a smile.

"Cant you fly tho?" Kakarot pondered tilting his head to the side. "I don't know how!" She said her face flustered red. "Well! My name is Kakarot, why don't I teach you?" He said cheerfully smiling at her. She looked up at him and blushed deeply. "My name is Chi-Chi. I would love to learn how to fly" Her eyes filled with happiness and gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat and made him blush as well.

They both realized that he still had his hands on her side. His eyes grew wide as he shuffled back away from her but ended up tripping over a rock and into the shallow part of the river. When he sat up, he squirted water out of his mouth and looked up at Chi-chi who was looking at him with her mouth covered with her hand. They both started laughing. _(K) Her laughter is most amazing sound I have ever heard…._

HOURS PRIOR AT THE LAB…..

Eva looked at Bulma sighing in relief. "Well Bulma that should be the last of it. Who would've thought if we both worked on it the blueprints it would be done in half a day." "An uninterrupted day may I remind you!" Bulma winked at her smiling making Eva blush softly and laugh. "Why don't I try out the reactor before we set up the major component arch? We wouldn't want all the other parts to be destroyed if the reactor is unstable."

Bulma tilted her head pondering. "Well I don't think equipment on this planet can handle that type of power just yet. We would have to go back to Planet Vegeta wouldn't we?" Eva shook her head and grinned. "I am going to fly up to the Earth's highest peak in the atmosphere and turn it on. I will turn on the recording of the Bluetooth while you watch via video feed."

Bulma nodded as she took a seat in front of a large plasma TV, after pressing a couple of buttons on her Bluetooth, the TV became connected to Eva's video feed. She looked at Eva and gave her a thumbs up. "All ready to go. Head on up there Eva."

Eva popped the reactor weighing a ton into a capsule so that she could get it out of the lab. "Wish me luck!" She stated smiling before flying off into the sky and also away from the city. She sensed Kakarot and Vegeta about a few kilometers from her positions on the ground. Vegeta's power shocked her a little. "Well someone has been bulking up…" She whispered as she kept flying until she was at the peak of the Earth's atmosphere.

Due to her own planets dense atmosphere, Eva had no problem breathing, even when she was a little on the edge of space. She popped the capsule open revealing the reactor which she held easily. "Are you getting this Bulma?" "Yup yup Eva. Go ahead and turn that sucker on." Eva nodded, pressed a couple buttons starting the reactor up.

The reactor started up buzzing, working just fine making Eva sigh in relief. But then the reactor started clanking and turning red making Eva's eyes turn wide. "Eva! Put the reactor back into the capsule its going to-" The force of which the rector exploded was equivalent to a nuclear blast, which Eva would've been ok if she wasn't literally 5 inches from it.

She coughed out blood, her vision was starting to darken as she started to fall to the ground. The clouds were streaming past her at lightning speed. Her wounds were starting to open up more making her lose more blood. _(E)If I fall from this height….I might die…shit…_ Before darkness took her, she saw gold and felt strong arms stop her fall. A warmth returned to her, wrapped around her as she was surrounded in darkness. _(E)What happened…_

**_***_I wonder what happened as well ;) Till next chapter! Thank you Saiyan Princess Celeria and letus the saiyan for the reviews! Also thanks to others that are still reading my story. Im about halfway done with the other chapter so I will most likely have that posted later on today maybe. Enjoy! See ya laterz****  
**


	16. Ch16 Reach for the Destiny

******Well guys I finished the chapter! Enjoyyyyyy *throws confetti* I shall post maybe signing out*****

Vegeta tried again to push himself up, powering up more to try to beat the gravity cuffs that Eva had put on him this morning. He was off the ground and was on a knee, huffing heavily. The Eva like voice sounded again. "Heart rate has stabilized increasing gravity to 500Gs." Vegeta glared at the cuffs and had the breath taken out of him as he was slammed onto the ground again from the new force.

"You…fucking…bitch…" He said softly in pain. He then felt a familiar Ki flying up in the sky a couple kilometers away. "What…the…hell…is she doing there…." He forced his head to look up in the sky and saw how high she was. "Probably doing….something stupid…." He growled his body becoming exhausted.

He had used a lot of energy in his spar with Kakarot. Not only that, he was also 200Gs more than he usually trains on. This made him chuckle. "Maybe I was taking it easy when training in 300Gs…" He gasped as a surge of pain from his muscles coursed through him. "Fucking cuffs…" He gritted his teeth and tried messing with the cuffs which just beeped at him to his annoyance.

He then suddenly heard an explosion. Looking up quickly to where Eva was at his, ignoring the pain in his body his eyes went wide as he a nuclear size explosion envelop the figure in the sky. "No…is she alright? Eva?!" Vegeta saw a figure start to fall, her Ki had dropped tremendously causing Vegeta to panic.

"NO! If she hits the ground with those injuries she will die!" He roared gritting his teeth. He tried to power himself up so he can fly to her but he had nothing left. He was completely drained. "no…NO!" He roared clawing himself towards the mountains edge, and flung himself off. As he fell he felt Eva's dropping Ki. He closed his eyes in frustration and searched for anything that he could use.

(_V) All I need is a little. Dammit I JUST GOT THE DAMN WOMAN I WONT LET HER DIE!_ He roared out loud in anger, frustration and sadness. He suddenly felt something warm inside him, he willed himself to reach the energy within. His hair flashed gold, his eyes turning blue as he opened them. He fully grasped the new found power, powering up, his golden Ki bursting from him.

He suddenly felt as if the 500Gs was nothing, and bursted towards the falling Eva. She was only a couple hundred feet away from the ground. _(V) Hurry! HURRY! ALMOST THERE!_ Just as she was about to crash, he slipped under her and caught her, touching the ground softly. The impact caused the trees and grass to fall under the power that was emanated from him.

Vegeta looked down at Eva, whose eyes were partly opened before they closed. Blood was spilling from her mouth and parts of her body. Vegeta gritted his teeth and blasted towards Bulma's house. He pressed a button on his scouter contacting the blue haired woman. "BULMA" He yelled. "Vegeta where are you?! Eva, Eva she is-"

"I know you stupid woman, I have her. Go prepare one of the regen tanks that Eva gave you! She is fading fast. I will be there in less than a minute." Before Bulma could respond he clicked the communicator off. As he flew with great speed to Bulma's house, he saw it in the distance. He landed in front of the house and started phasing closer and closer to Bulma's position.

When he suddenly appeared next to her in front of the regen tank, Bulma screamed. "Who in the world are you?!" Vegeta glared at her. "What the hell do you mean who am I? Have you lost your mind?!" Realization hit Bulma, as she saw Vegeta place Eva in the regen tank and start the program. He crossed his arms and watched as Eva was surrounded by the bluish liquid.

"Veg…Vegeta? What happened to you? Your golden!" Bulma said her hand on her mouth. Vegeta gawked at her, realization hitting him on what had happened. He looked at his reflection on the tank and saw how his hair had turned golden and his eyes blue. More than appearance had changed however. He looked shocked at his hands, closing and opening them in front of him.

"I…I have done it." He said softly. Then he started laughing with a huge grin on his face. He powered up causing the house to shake and Bulma to look at him with fear as she leaned on the side of the tank. "I HAVE REACHED LEGENDARY! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS HAS ACHIEVED HIS DESTINY!" He roared in triumph.

A tired Kakarot entered the lab. "Hey Bulma I felt a strong power- WOAH VEGETA!" Kakarot took a step back looking at the gold Vegeta in shock and awe. Vegeta looked at him with satisfaction. "Can you believe it you clown, I have ascended." A huge grin was on his face. "What about Eva…" Bulma said softly causing Vegeta to freeze, his eyes wide. He looked at how badly Eva was injured making him lose his smirk and his eyes fill with shock.

He powered down, going back to black hair and eyes. He stumbled back to a table, making him put his hand on it to regain balance, his eyes looking at the ground. "I will keep an eye on her…..alone." Bulma and Kakarot looked at each other. "Alright Vegeta…just give us a yell if you need anything. I will send one of the robots down with your dinner." Bulma said softly getting no response from Vegeta. Bulma looked at Kakarot who had a look of concern in his eyes and nodded at him. Both exited the lab.

Vegeta sat on the table slow; facing the tank. He watched as her hair swirled in the tank. He looked back at his hands, regret filled him as his face went onto his hands. "If she dies …I will never forgive myself…" He said softly raising his head looking back at Eva his eyes filled with pain. "What use is this power…if it takes the death of her to achieve it…." He whispered. Feeling no ones's ki nearby he placed his hand on the glass wishing he could touch her again.

IN THE KITCHEN

Bulma had just ordered the robot maids that had returned from the grocery store to make a large dinner for Vegeta. Kakarot was sitting at the table, his eyes still filled with shock. Grabbing a fresh cup of coffee, Bulma sat across from Kakarot eyeing him with questioning eyes.

"Kakarot…what happened to Vegeta? Why was he golden?" She finally said, breaking the silence. Kakarot looked up at Bulma, his eyes still slightly shocked. "He became a Super Saiyan Bulma." Bulma gasped and her own eyes became shocked. She had heard of this while she was still on Planet Vegeta as the ultimate goal for all Saiyans to achieve.

"With Vegeta as a Super Saiyan, that means one thing…" "He can destroy the Cold Empire…" Bulma said tears filling her eyes as she smiled. When Bulma returned to Earth, within months while her parents were off at an interplanetary conference, the Cold Empire kidnapped and killed both of them. All because they refused to reveal the Saiyan empire's secrets.

Realizing that the nightmare was close to being over and her parents can be avenged sent waves of happiness into Bulma. She cupped her mouth stopping the sobs as tears started to flow. Kakarot looked at her softly with a smile. "Maybe within these three months I can also achieve the goal. Then our chances will be higher."

Bulma lowered her hands, her eyes filled with excitement and she gave him a smile. "Lets do it Kakarot. You broke the cuffs that Eva made for you huh?" Kakarot scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Yeahhhhh….." Bulma held out her hands and gave him a determined smile. "Hand em over. I will make them just like Vegeta's with the blueprints that Eva left me. It might take awhile tho, I am not as fast as Eva."

Kakarot had a blush on his face smiled goofily at Bulma while giving her the broken cuffs. "Well that's ok…I can do other stuff." Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. "What have you done this time Kakarot?" She said sternly, placing a hand on the table. Laughing, Kakarot stood up and walked towards the entrance. "I met this interesting girl! I am gonna teach her how to fly. Send me a message when Eva is all better Bulma!" With that He flew out the door and into the sky leaving Bulma with a shocked face.

"Kakarot…with a woman? My god…has the world started to end already?!" She whispered, her hand reaching to her mouth. Then she smiled, shaking her head looking at the broken cuffs. "Get better Eva…things here are getting strange!" She then sipped her coffee watching the clouds out the window pass by.

AT THE FOREST….

Kakarot landed softly on the ground near the foot of the waterfall where he caught Chi-Chi. He saw her sitting on a rock, looking gentle and graceful as she peered into the water while her fingers swept her hair behind her ear. She looked up and gave him a huge smile and a blush causing Kakarot to smile softly.

She jumped off the rock and ran over to Kakarot. "Your back! I thought for sure you were going to never come back." "Well I did promise you that I was going to teach how to fly right?" He laughed nervously. "Well, where do we start?" Chi-Chi said excitingly. "Well why don't we spar just so I can see how strong you, to see if your are even strong enough to fly." Kakarot said with his hand on his chin.

Chi-Chi nodded and jumped back in a battle stance with a smile, Kakarot doing the same. "Ready?" She said cheerfully, Kakarot nodded. She lunged at him with speed that shocked him. He thought for sure that she was going to be as weak as Bulma. But instead she so fast that he barely had time to dodge. He then started to block her attacks, starting to feel her power.

She was giving her all while he was smiling softly having fun. She then got angry and stopped her assault. "You not even taking this seriously you jerk!" She yelled huffing angrily. Kakarot looked at her confused. "Well, Chi-Chi if I use my full power on you, I would kill you…I don't wanna do that." He said sadly. Chi-Chi looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?" Kakarot then walked over to the mountain that had a water fall, a ki attack charging in his hand. He gave a yell blasted the mountain to dust, causing Chi-Chi to look at him in surprise and fear.

"Oh my gosh…" She said her hands shaking to her mouth. Kakarot then looked at her with a smile. "Im just really strong Chi-Chi. I would never hurt you tho! I promise!" He said cheerfully extending his hand out to her. Chi-Chi looked at his hand full of fear for second and then saw the innocent happiness in Kakarot's eyes. Her fear slipped away, and the blushing smile was back on her face she placed her hand in his. "I believe you…." She said softly making Kakarot squeeze her hand gently.


	17. Ch17 Dont Ever Leave

Eva's eyes slowly started to open, she saw blueish liquid all around her realizing she was in the regen tank. She started to move her hand but pain shot through her making her gasp into her air mask and squeeze her eyes shut. Her eyes were half opened looking at the ground as she wondered what had happened.

(E)_ I...was testing out a radiator...then..._ Her eyes went wide as she remembered the explosion, and seeing a mysterious gold light. (E) _Someone caught me before I fell...but who?_ She raised her eyes from the floor of the regen tank and was even more shocked at who was sitting on the table facing her.

Vegeta was slouched over with his elbows on his knees, his head flopped over. Eva looked around the lab and noticed that no one else was in the room and then saw the clock. It gave her the time and date making her gasp in her mask. (E) _I have been out for 3 days! I guess the Gods smiled upon me this time...how do I get out of here..._

She then saw Vegeta twitch and slowly wake up. His eyes were half open as he looked at her, his eyes filled with concern and exhaustion. He suddenly realized she was awake and sat up quickly. "You have been out for quite awhile princess..." he said softly and toneless. For once, she couldnt tell what he was thinking.

He got up from the table and pressed a couple buttons on a console near the tank. The blueish liquid from the tank started drain, pain starting to leave Eva's body as her body settled on the chair in the tank. When the tank was empty, Eva took the gas mask off her face, the door to the tank started to release.

As soon as she took a step out of the tank, Vegeta was inches away from her, towering over her, his eyes full of anger. "You want to tell me why you were at the Earth's atmosphere to TEST an unstable radiator?" He said deeply, his voice having an edge to it.

Eva gave him an incredulous look before her own eyes became angry, on the edge of becoming orange. "I had to see if it WAS stable. If I KNEW it was unstable I wouldnt have tried it on this planet!" "On this planet?!" Vegeta growled angrily. "Do you think I care about this planet you stupid-"

"Dont you dare call me stupid, you spoiled prince!" Eva yelled slashing her hand in the air to her side. "I knew what I was doing!" Vegeta then grabbed the sides of Eva and started to gently shake her. "Did you know what you were doing when that thing exploded?! Did you know what you were doing NOT telling me you going to do such a dangerous ridiculous thing?!" He roared.

Before Eva could become even more angry, she turned her head to the side and glared at the floor. What Vegeta did next filled her completely with shock. He let the anger calm down, let the panic and sadness show before he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the top of her shoulder.

"Did you know that while you were falling...gripping to the edge of your life...I was there watching the whole thing...completely helpless..." He said softly...so soft that Eva thought he didnt say it all. "Vegeta...who saved me then...What was that golden light that I saw?" Eva said softly.

Vegeta then wrapped his arms around her tightly, his mouth close to her neck, where he had bit her. His breath was hot and tingled against her skin. Before Eva could ask him again, she felt his power grow exponentially causing her eyes to grow wide in shock with realization.

A power surge emanated from Vegeta, his hair flashed gold rapidly until it settled as constant gold. His normal blue ki changed gold as well, warming Eva as it sparkled similar to her fire but bright glimmers of light. Vegeta took a step back with a soft smirk on his face, opened his eyes making Eva gasp at the teal blue.

"I was watching you fall under that ridiculous pressure." He said spatting the memory of those gravity cuffs to the side. "As I watched you-" Before he could finish his sentence Eva had already figured it out, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

The gold light swirled around both as Vegeta kissed her back, smirking deeper. As he pulled away he looked determined into Eva's eyes. "Dont you dare try testing equipment out again...understand?" Eva laughed softly unwrapping her arms around his neck.

"No promises...but..." Eva's eyes shined with such happiness that it stunned the prince. She placed her hands on the sides of his face with a large smile. "You've done it….you have become a super saiyan Vegeta…wow…"

Vegeta growled and leaned closer to Eva with a large smirk on his. "You know, there is something we could do to celebrate this momentous occasion!" His smirk turned into a grin as Eva's eyes turned wide.

"Wait- wait a minute. I just got out of the tank and Bulma probably-" Before she could finish Vegata grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder. Eva's eyes turned orange and tried to escape but with Vegeta still in his super saiyan form, he practically overpowered her.

Vegeta noticed the sense of defeat from Eva and chuckled. "Well you seem to be doing just fine! Other than not being able to escape my grasp and learning your place you seem to be doing just fine indeed!"

Eva emanated flames around them as her attempts to be released from his grasp heightened. "Learning my place huh?!" She yelled elbowing him in the neck causing him to stumble a bit before recovering. He gave her a slap on her ass which made her eyes grow wide and her face beet red.

"VEGETA YOUR DEAD!" She yelled clawing at him. All this did was make him laugh loudly and tighten his grip. As they reached the hallway, Bulma and Yamcha were leaning against the wall, their eyes wide at the sight.

Then after a couple moments of staring at the couple Bulma started giggling with her eyes narrowed. "Well now Eva! It seems that you are doing just fine! Guess its time to serve your prince huh?" Eva gave her a hateful glare as Vegeta smirked deeply at the comment.

"Bulma…your on the list of people to kill after Vegeta…I promise I-" She never did finish as Vegeta slammed the door shut from the hallway and kissed her deeply. Something about this kiss was different from previous ones.

It was filled with such longing that it caused Eva's heart to sting. It was if it was their last kiss ever. When Vegeta pulled away, he turned back to his normal state, his arm wrapped around her tightly and his other hand in her hair. "Don't ever try to leave me like that ever again…if you died…" He said just as softly as he did earlier…Eva barely even heard. A ghost of a whisper.

Eva was stunned for a second and then smiled brightly at him, looking into his deep black eyes that were filled with longing as she pulled him towards the bed. "I promise…Im not going anywhere…" She said softly before kissing him and dragging him into bed.

WORLDS AWAY ON FREIZA'S SHIP

A white and purple skinned humanoid sat on his throne in ship and watched as planets went by quickly. His tail was thumping impatiently on the ground as he listened to the report from his spy. "Well what do you have to tell me that is so important monkey?" He said coldly.

The man in the black robe, has his face covered but his tail was flipping back and forth nervously under the pressure. "My Lord Freiza. The prince, a third class warrior and the alien princess have taken off to Earth earlier this week. They know of your plan to overthrow the Saiyan empire and are trying to make the prince into the legendary super saiyan before your arrival…"

Freiza scoffed at the idea of that foolish legend, monkeys and their silly stories he always said. That's all they will ever be…stories. That was the reason he did not destroy them in the first place. Foolish creatures that would never amount to his power.

"You have come to tell such trivial information?" Freiza stood, his tail swaying slowly, a ghost of a smile on his face. The man started to a take step back before a grin skinned man with dark green hair in a braid held him a foot above the ground by his neck.

"Thank you Zarbon." Freiza stated cheerfully walking around Zarbon to look at the man fully. "You have always been so informative and careful with news….Saito…" At the mention of his name Zarbon grinned evilly and ripped the hood off the old Saiyan.

"Why are…you so…displeased my lord?" He gasped his body becoming weak as his life was choked nearly out of him. Freiza gave him a smug bored look before walking to his throne and picked up a wine glass that had arrived. "You are no longer useful Saito. We have found a more useful informant. One who has been spying on the Saiyan empire for years! Nothing like your mere months." He stated as he swirled the dark red wind in the glass.

"How can this be!?" He gasped angrily. "You promised me…that you would avenge my daughter!" He gasped. Freiza stopped swirling the wine and glared at the old man. "Promises are empty you poor man….just like your future." With a small wave of his hand Zarbon snapped Saito's neck and left him crumbled on the floor.

"I will send for the cleanup squad my lord." Zarbon said softly, bowing deeply. "Yes, do hurry Zarbon, he is in way of a splendid view!" Freiza stated with a ghost of a smile on his face. Zarbon nodded and left the throne room leaving Freiza to was as their ship slowed down on a purple planet…its doom only minutes away….

******Whew, it feels like its been awhile since I have updated. Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

**Crazygirl55, **

**letus the saiyan**

**Saiyan Princess Celeria!  
**

**Lovin the support! Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks also to those that keep reading. next update will probably be this weekend but its in the works! AFD signing out!*****


	18. Ch18 One Spy Down, Secret Revealed

*****To the guest that reviewed about Yamcha, consequently…..lol he has a slight bigger spot in the story than you think. Probably not in a way you might tho ;) Enjoy!******

2 months have passed since their arrival to Earth. Ever since Vegeta had turned Super Saiyan, he demanded that Kakarot catch up with him so that he would be more efficient to spar with. Eva and Bulma have almost finished the shield, all it needed was a test run and then it would be fully operational. Even with all the progress, something didnt feel right with Eva.

Bulma had become more stressed and frustrated with things more than usual. Whenever Eva would bring it up, Bulma would blush, avert her eyes, start messing with the hem of her shirt before ensuring Eva that it was nothing. Even as the days drifted on Eva made it a goal to keep an eye on her friend to see what was wrong...she was stumped tho.

When Eva descended down the stairs after breakfast she heard two voices in the lab. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were talking so loudly. "Bulma you are being unreasonable!" Yamcha said sternly. Eva leaned against the wall and watched out of the corner of her eye into the lab.

Bulma had tears in her eyes, which were filled with confusion and panic. "Yamcha! Absolutely not! Now that Vegeta has turned Super Saiyan he can destroy that monster...that thing that killed my parents." Her hands by her side were shaking.

"But Bulma, you and I both know that as soon as they defeat the Cold Empire, the King will be just as ruthless as Freiza. Same as the prince when takes the throne..." Bulma shook furiously in anger. "NO! They are not like that. I grew up with them , you dont know how they are like. I do! They will never be like that monster!"

_"_Really Bulma? Is that what you think? Where do you think they send their children, even your prince?" Yamcha's eyes darkened as he grabbed Bulma by her shoulders. "They go to planets that will not join their empire and PURGE them! Men, women and children...gone..."

Bulma's eyes grew wide as the words came from Yamcha's mouth. "How do you know this Yamcha..." Her voice was quivering, her body shaking in fear. "One of Freiza's men contacted me while I was with you on your interplanetary conference...and told me the truth that the Saiyans have been hiding from you all this time..."

"But Eva...She...she couldnt have known..." Bulma said her eyes watering, her hand to her mouth. "Knew Bulma? She was sent on some missions against nearby revolts on the empire and destroyed armies with a wave of her hand!" Bulma glared at Yamcha but as she opened her mouth Eva stepped in.

She was completely livid and beside herself at Yamcha. Her eyes were filled with orange anger, her arms crossed in front of her as she peered into Yamcha's eyes as if to grab his soul. Bulma's eyes went wide with shock, Yamcha glared back at Eva holding Bulma in his arms.

"I warned you Yamcha...if you ever hurt Bulma, horrific things will happen. But it seems you took a step, NO, a leap beyond that and crossed a line you shouldnt have even looked at..." She uncrossed her arms and started to take slow steps at Yamcha before she stopped before him, she looked sadly at Bulma. "Bulma, I am sorry you had to learn of this from HIM...i thought the fact was silently understood."

Bulma looked at Eva with the same sadness before peering down at the ground. It hurt Eva to see her friend so disheartened and confused. "You must understand though...all empires, including the ones on this planet, must conquer those that which to defy the empire."

Yamcha pointed at Eva and started to yell. "What did I tell you Bulma! Right from the horse's mouth." Eva gave him a glance before fire whipped from her, wrapped around Yamcha and pinned him against the wall covering his mouth. "I will deal with you in a second you disgusting rat traitor..." She said softly, deadly, making Yamcha shake under the coils of fire that were not burning him.

Bulma was about to run to him but then Eva phased in front of her, her eyes pleading with her to stop. "Bulma wait...let me finish. Its only fair that you hear both sides of the story..." Bulma looked up at Eva, gritting her teeth, her eyes still filled with confusion. "Do I even have a choice?" She said softly causing Eva to give a slight smile.

"You have always been given a choice Bulma. We have been friends since we were kids...have I ever steered you wrong?" Bulma eyes went wide and then gave Eva a soft smile, shaking her head, causing Yamcha to struggle against the coils. "No Eva...you never have...tell me what you have to say."

"All empires revolve around war Bulma. The planets we purge are planets that would either destroy themselves or would attempt to destroy the empire. However, _Yamcha_, did not mention an important fact..." Eva gave him a side glance filled with hate. Yamcha stopped struggling for a second,his face paling.

_"_Each planet that we send soldiers to, scan to see if there is any civilization. If there is, we send a diplomat who offers them a place in the empire. If they accept, they will receive protection from rival empires/planets, trading with the Saiyan Empire as a place on a democratic council that is made of the rest of planets in the empire's diplomats. Their decisions will be governed and sent to an elder who sends it to the King."

As Eva told Bulma of how the intricate system of politics work with purging planets, her face started to calm down and she started to nod in understanding. Bulma then gave Eva a puzzled look. "What about the planets that want to be independent and want nothing to do with the Empire?"

Eva put her hands on her hips and looked at her with confident eyes. "IF their reasons are non threatening to the empire, they are noted on a galactic map to be monitored for future threats to the empire. If there are threats against the Empire in any way shape or form, that planet will be purged for the safety of nearby military bases on neighboring planets that are under the empire."

Bulma nodded in understanding. "So they are given the option to join? It is not like you are conquering resisting forces?" Eva shook her head. "It is much easier to govern an empire if its subjects WANT to be part of the empire. What Yamcha said...is a biased lie from the cold empire meant only to spite our empire and to gain information from him."

When Eva said the last part Bulma's eyes went wide and filled with anger. Eva turned to Yamcha and had a large smirk on her face. Yamcha didnt move an inch...he literally can see his life's end in front of him...walking slowly toward him surrounded in flames.

"did you really think I wouldnt know?" Eva said softly. "That someone would gain access to my computers over the years under the cover of Bulma's login. Did you really think I wouldnt keep track of what 'Bulma' saw in my computer? She does the same thing when I access her computers."

Bulma nodded crossing her arms, finally understand what Yamcha had done, causing tears of anger to fill her eyes. She felt so foolish and most of all betrayed by the man who she thought loved her more than anything else.

"Eva and I both agreed to those conditions when we set up different labs on Planet Vegeta just in case this sort of things would happen. But to think it would happen here...Why Yamcha...why would do something behind my back?"

Eva willed a sleeve of flame to unwrap around Yamcha's face allowing him to speak. His voice was cracked and weak as he stared at Bulma sadly. "I...I wanted to protect you Bulma. You have to understand...I care about you more than anything...especially more than empire that rules over you!" He said spatting at the ground.

"When I first met you Bulma, it took months for you to open up to me! All because that stupid Prince couldnt keep it in his pants-" "Watch your mouth! Its one thing to for me to call him stupid for such an act and another thing when a treacherous swine calls him that." Eva yelled, making the flames wrapped around him tighter forcing him to cry out in pain.

"What makes you think you still can do that? Yes, it took months for me to recover but I was happy with you Yamcha!" Bulma yelled ignoring the sad look on Eva's face. "I dont need protection, Eva will always be there to protect me. Dont you understand that the reason we were even able to meet is because of Eva's help and care?!"

Yamcha looked at Bulma with a shocked look. "Bulma, she is a monster! Look at what she is capable of! She has me pinned up to a wall with flames for crying out loud!" Eva sighed and unwrapped him from her flames and took a seat on a table. It seems this was going to be long argument and she only hoped that Vegeta wouldn't start looking for her soon.

MEANWHILE AT THE EDGE OF THE FOREST AND DESERT

Chi-Chi had just finished her warmup before Kakarot would arrive with that annoying prince. She was introduced to him a month ago and instantly didn't like his egotistical "I am better than thou" attitude. She frowned at the mere thought of him. Chi-Chi couldn't understand why Kakarot would bring him along to train with her. She was so close to learning how to fly too.

Just as she was thinking of Kakarot she sensed his energy coming closer, making her smile. Luckily Chi-Chi was able to learn quick to sense energy from Kakarot thanks to his constant tutoring. Sensing the second energy caused her to frown, (C) _ugh he is here again..._

Just as she finished the thought, Kakarot and Vegeta cleared the top of the mountain and landed at the edge of the forest in front of Chi-Chi. Kakarot waved and smiled happily at her, making her forget who had not moved once he landed, his arms crossed with a grumpy look on his face.

"Chi-Chi I think today is the day you will get it! How have you been?" Kakarot's smile couldnt grow any bigger as a soft blush was on his face. He loved nothing more than teaching Chi-Chi. It was something different from his near death spars with Vegeta.

"You get 2 hours Kakarot. We need to get you close to possible to becoming Super Saiyan. I doubt a third class warrior could achieve such a feat but considering your growth these past weeks...anything can happen." Vegeta scoffed, sticking his nose in the air. Even though Vegeta didnt like how Kakarot was interacting with the human, he used the two hours to train himself. Every time he transformed into Super Saiyan...he felt something more...past the initial hidden power...

This made Vegeta wonder weeks ago...could there be a level greater than Super Saiyan. And so he strived to become stronger, which meant during the two hours, while Kakarot trained the screaming banshee, he put the blasted cuffs on (new and improved ones that Eva developed) and trained under 800Gs in his Super Saiyan form.

Kakarot gave Vegeta a shocked looked and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Wow Vegeta, thanks! I think that is the closest compliment that you have ever given me." All this did was earn Kakarot a hmph and Vegeta blasting off to a further clearing to not be disturbed.

"He is such a jerk!" Chi-Chi said glaring at the flying prince. "Oh come on Chi-Chi, you just have to get used to him. He is actually not a bad guy." Kakarot said cheerfully. Chi-chi gave him a suspicious look before giving him a smile. "well you always look at the best of people...but more importantly! I am ready to fly!" Chi-Chi said with a determined look.

Kakarot nodded and began to power up lightly, ready to spar with her. She powered up fully and charged at him. She hoped that at the end of this training session it will give her enough of an increase to allow her to fly. The past couple weeks of training with Kakarot made her stronger than ever before, with the tournament only a month away she was determined to learn how to fly.

BACK AT THE LAB

Just as Eva released Yamcha and his feet touched the ground, Bulma stomped up to him and slapped him in the face. She was furious. "How dare you?! Who do you think you are calling her a monster? Do you know what she to put up with and how much she has done not only for me but for THIS planet!" She screamed at him causing him to stumble back.

Eva shook her head softly at the ridiculousness of the situation. Her scouter then started to beep, causing her to sigh and press the button while watching Yamcha stare at the floor while Bulma roared at him. "Hello?" "What are you doing now Princess?" Vegata's deep voice growled over the scouter.

"Well this morning has been quite eventful Vegeta, actually I am still quite busy dealing with a situation."

"Bulma?"

"Partly." Eva couldn't help at smile. Every time there was trouble it either involved Kakarot or Bulma. Since, Kakarot seemed preoccupied with as of late lady friend, Vegeta could only assume Bulma. "Partly?" His voice sounded curious. "Tell me what is causing this so called situation..."

Bulma slapped the table next to Yamcha causing him to flinch. "You have to understand Bulma! I am trying to save you from these tyrants-" "By giving information to the COLD EMPIRE, the same empire that killed my parents and wants to destroy EVERYTHING that I love?!" She roared her face turning red from complete fury.

Eva heard a silence over the scouter. "Did that give you enough info on the situation?" She said filled with humor. "5 minutes.." He said so deadly that it literally made Eva shudder and make her eyes wide. Before she could answer Vegeta turned off the communication.

"Bulma..." Eva gave her a wide eyed look that made her stop mid-sentence and look at her puzzled. "Eva whats wrong?" "Well...a certain prince kind of heard what was going on..." If Yamcha hadnt drained all the color in face before, it was now he personified death itself.

Bulma put her hands on her hips and sighed looking at the ground. "He is coming here isnt he?" She said softly raising her eyes back at Eva. Eva gave her a half smile and nodded. She felt his power come closer and closer...she figured he was mad...but enough to turn Super Saiyan over it and speed over here...apparently she was wrong...

Vegeta crashed through the multiple levels of the house until he landed in the middle of the lab shocking everyone in the lab. As the dust started to settle he stood straight up and pointed at Yamcha, his eyes filled with death. "Boy, you have single handily signed an order of my hand going through your chest and ripping out your soul painfully."

As soon as those words left Vegeta's mouth, Yamcha's knees buckled and he passed out, causing Eva to literally laugh out loud. Bulma placed her hand on her bright red face. Vegeta started to walk towards the passed out man ready to kill him. Still laughing, Eva walked in front of him and placed out her hands.

"Vegeta...wait." She said finally calming down. "The information he gave Freiza was falsified, before he could send the information my program switched the files." Vegeta glared down on her and crossed his arms powering down. "He still committed a serious crime." Eva still had a smile on her face but placed her hands on her hips.

"This is true but if he had not done this, my program wouldnt have infiltrated Freiza's system and gathered information on their empire, how do you think I gathered the information on the Cold Empire?" Vegeta gave her a surprised look. "How long have you known he was 'giving' Freiza information?"

Bulma was looking at her now as well as Eva tilted her head to side pondering the date. "I am pretty sure I have known for about 2 years. I didnt know who it was only that they were using Bulma's computers to not only get the information but also send the information." Vegeta looked at her angrily.

"You didnt think to inform me of this action?" He growled. "Well I had to keep it to myself in case word reached someone else in the empire that information was being replaced by false information. There were other spys than Yamcha...some alot closer than others." Eva's eyes narrowed to the side as she crossed her arms.

"Eva, what type of information was so pertinent that you had to use such secrecy?" Bulma asked while she programmed the robots to start cleaning and fixing the mess that Vegeta made crashing through her house. Eva's eyes darkened as she stared at the ground for a few moments, silent, causing both Vegeta and Bulma to become worried.

"Eva?" Bulma said softly. Eva looked up at Vegeta whose eyes were filled with curiosity. "The reason why I wanted you to become a Super Saiyan Vegeta, was because Freiza's father, Emperor Cold, has a Super Saiyan himself that Freiza is not aware of...his name is Broly..."

*******Ok guys, I was able write the chapter hella fast, thanks to glorious monster and mio water. Tell me what you think. Especially in the next few chapters will be the ULTIMATE BATTTTTLLLLLLEEEEEEE! Im really excited to write it btw. I love writing battle scenes ^_^ Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**Guest ;)**

**letus the saiyan**

**Saiyan Princess Celeria**

**Keep the reviews coming, they are my motivation, also the tons of views on my story love em! Thanks for reading laterz!**


	19. Ch19 I Can't Follow You Where Your Going

*****Oh what little hope people have on the summaries of my story. I did mention that this is a BulmaxYamcha, at the beginning, and it still is. I realize I kind of bashed on him a bit last chapter, but come one people! Character Development! Anyway this story is mainly about Vegata and Eva and how they grow. Just putting that out there. The rest of the characters are side characters but I will try more to incorporate them more and how they develop but I have this story mapped out from the beginning, have faith! Thanks for the reviews and the many views keep em coming!**

**PS**

**Thanks to the following that reviewed!**

**Cheerioss25**

**Crazygirl55**********

Yamcha woke up on his bed, his head hurting terribly. As he sat up slowly he looked around and noticed he was in his and Bulma's room. (Y)_ Bulma!_ His eyes went wide as he was about to jump out of bed but then saw Bulma slowly waking up from a chair next to the bed.

"Oh...Yamcha your awake." Her eyes were half opened and she gave a large yawn. Yamcha blushed as he remembered what happened yesterday between them, Eva and Vegeta. He was so embarrassed. He had passed out in front of the love of his life...all because of a misunderstanding...that he was fooled.

Bulma then gave him a smile that made him blush more and looks away until she clasped his hands. "Yamcha, I forgive you...for everything..." That one sentence made his eyes grow wide in shock. He expected her to throw him out of her house, yell and scream at him, afterall her temper was legendary.

"Bulma...I...I know I did you and yours wrong by going to the Cold Empire, but I really did have good intentions...but you were right...they would have destroyed us if they figured out the info I gave them..."

Bulma smiled deepily and nodded at him, happiness shining in her eyes. "I know you could do no wrong, you have done so much for me...and yes you did have good intentions just went around it the wrong way..."

Yamcha sighed and looked at how their hands we holding each other's. He then looked back up at Bulma with eyes full of hope and warmth. "Bulma, I love you more than anything...I would do anything to keep you safe...I know you forgive me, but where do we go from here?"

Bulma gave him a shocked look and then started laughing, jumping on him on the bed. She laid on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck, she looked at him full of love. "Well, we did just have one hell of a fight, and Eva just finished the shield leaving me free for a couple hours." She said softly, her hand going through his short black spiky hair.

She winked at him as he grinned foolishly at her. He then pulled her up and gave her a deep kiss. "Thank you so much Bulma...I promise I wont be stupid like that again.." Bulma giggled and gave him a narrowed look. "Well thats a promise I know you will accidentally slip up but with all we have been through, I am pretty sure things will work out."

Yamcha smiled as she kissed him back, the sun going down and the night setting in.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER IN THE LAB

Vegeta and Eva were in the (now fixed) lab having a video conference with the King who was absolutely livid about an Earthling being a spy. "How could this Happen!?" He roared slamming his fists on the arms of his throne.

Vegeta had his arms crossed and glared at the floor. "I should have killed the fool..." He grumbled making Eva roll her eyes as she put a hand on her hip, she then gave the King a determined expression.

"My lord, he is and was not the only one. I did not report this earlier because of what I had learned from the Cold Empire was pertinent information." "Who else was a spy and what is this 'pertinent' information you have learned?" The King growled leaning forward from his throne.

"It seems that after I defeated Selene, Saito wanted revenge against the empire and wanted to destroy the Saiyan empire, so he attempted to help the Cold Empire. However when Yamcha approached with years of information Freiza killed Saito."

The King's eyes narrowed at the news. "As if things were not ridiculous enough for Planet Vegeta with the commotion of Selene's death and Eva becoming future Queen." He growled softly, glaring to the side.

Vegeta's eyes perked open at this. "What do you mean? What is happening back at home?" The King sighed and gave Vegeta an exhausted look. "Well due to your selfish choice, the planet, the royals, even the council are divided. Even though Eva completed the challenge and is by standards royalty, they cannot stand the fact that their Queen will be from a different race..."

Vegeta glared at the thought of mere peasants trying to rebel against his father. "Do they think we will stand by with their pathetic rebellion?" He said loudly, his ki raising. Eva took a step toward the King sighing.

"Look, we have bigger issues than drama between the decisions of me becoming Queen. Once the Cold Empire is destroyed I will make an appearance ensuring the kingdom that not only will the union of Vegeta and myself strengthen the empire as a whole but also the Saiyan bloodline."

The King and Vegeta both gave Eva a peculiar look. "What do you mean Eva?" The King asked softly. Eva closed her eyes, crossed her arms and flames erupted around her like a small whirlwind. She opened her orange eyes revealing that they were filled with confidence as she glared at the King.

"Need I say more? Can you imagine a heir with powers of Vegeta and I?" Vegeta chuckled at how her confidence never wavered. The King smirked softly realizing the benefits of the two. "I understand. You all have a month left until Freiza arrive. I will quench the quarreling sides until you come home, then they are all yours."

Vegeta glared at his father who gave him a larger smirk. "Think of it as your first duty as King!" The King laughed. "But before I leave, Eva what information did acquire from the Cold Empire?"

Eva gave Vegeta a side glance seeing his eyes darken. "Unknown to Freiza himself, his father, who will be arriving on Earth the same time has a Super Saiyan under his control, named Broly." She said softly in a serious tone.

The King's eyes grew wide for a second before he leaned back in his throne, his hands coming togther and his eyes closing. "I see..." He said softly. Eva and Vegeta looked at each with perplexed looks before Eva looked at the King confused. "My Lord?"

"Eva, Vegeta, There is a story that needs to be told. Years ago, when Kakarot was born another with enormous power was born the same day. I commanded the child to be sent to the other side of the galaxy to destroy planets that had only had beasts on it. However...he never reached his destination."

Eva eyes grew wide, she remembered reading this report years ago! she couldnt believe that this was the same baby from the report. The King opened his eyes and looked at the two. "I sent his father Paragus to go find him...and he did...The last report that Paragus sent back to me was that his son had been taken captive under King Cold who had put a control mechanism on Broly."

"This is what controlled his mind and made him forget everything...even his own father..." Eva said softly, looking at the ground with pity. The King nodded his head.

"However, once the transmission was sent, the code that would have allowed us to track the origin was erased...making it impossible to find either Paragus or Broly. Paragus is assumed dead but now we know that Broly...Broly is no longer on our side and needs to be destroyed..."

Vegeta nodded and gave his father a stern look. "I shall be the one that will take care of it father." The King gave his son a smirk. "It should be a challenge for you son, but then again you always did love the thrill of the challenge"

Vegeta hmphed mirroring his father's smirk, he was about to respond when the communication was cut off. "What the-" Vegeta started but Eva was already fiddling with the computers to see what cut off the communication. It couldve been the shield that she had put up earlier today...but she made sure that all comms with planet Vegeta would have priority status.

Her eyes then went wide and she gave Vegeta a smile that meant only one thing. "They are here early." He said with a large smirk. "I already sent a message to Kakarot and Chi-Chi to meet with Freiza's ship at their landing location. Also sent a message to Bulma…but as for us..." Eva grinned she ran to the door with a great speed, she heard Vegeta's yell echo after her as he chased after her. "OH NO YOU DONT!"

Eva laughed loudly as she took off into the air, she looked back and saw Vegeta close behind her. They both had eyes filled with excitement. The thrill of battle started to make both their blood boil. Vegeta had a grin on his face as he caught up with her.

"Let us go to battle and end this silly little game." Eva said softly, her voice practically shaking from anticipation. Vegeta grabbed the back of her head and crushed her lips with his as they continued to speed to landing zone of King Cold's ship. When he released her both of them were panting, their eyes filled with bloodlust.

"When this is all done..." He said softly still grinning at her. Eva covered his mouth, she smiled at him brightly. "I guess I will see wont I? But not if I take all battle for myself!" Eva laughed and pushed him away leaving him in the air increasing her speed to the location. Vegeta's grin turned to a smirk. "As if I would let you!" He roared after her.

ON FREIZA'S SHIP

Freiza looked down at the small blue planet with a evil grin on his face. He knew that he couldnt blow up the planet due to the shield but that is what it made it so humorous. "To think Zarbon, that these measly back water ants can imagine defeating our forces..."

Zarbon stood next to his master, the same smug look on his face. "Indeed my lord, we shouldnt be here for more than a few hours if that to destroy this disgusting planet, all in you and your father's name." Freiza's grin deepened. "Tell the captain to lower the ship down above a heavily populated area...lets send the pawns to meet the locals first."

Zarbon bowed and phased out of the room. Freiza crossed him arms and smirked at the entertaining game that Saiyans have been giving him for years. "Well all good things must come to an end." He sarcastically sighed as the ship dropped into the atmosphere and above a large city.

Zarbon phased back to Freiza's side. "My lord the troops are ready, do you desire me to lead them to the carnage of these pathetic barbarians?" Freiza grinned and gave him a wave of his hand, making Zarbon smile evilly before phasing back out of the room. "Let the blood make their oceans red."

As the doors of the ship opened Kakarot and Chi-Chi landed ontop of one of the buildings. Kakarot looked at Chi-Chi. "Are you sure you will be ok?" "Dont even try to convince me out of this! I have a right to be here and defend my planet." She said glaring at Kakarot. Kakarot smiled at her, admiring her courage. She is a perfect mate for him...

Just as the dozens of minions flooded out of the doors, Yamcha and several other people landed next to Chi-Chi and Kakarot. Kakarot gave him and his party a perplexed look. One was short, bald and had dots on his head. Him and Yamcha both wore orange clothes with symbols on them.

The other two were more unique than the others. One was taller than Kakarot, had a third eye and was also bald. The final one was more taller than the last and was a Namakian that wore dark clothes, a turban and a cape. "Yamcha, what is going on?" Yamcha gave him a smirk and a thumbs up.

"Well Kakarot, before I was with Bulma, myself and Krillan (gesturing the small one) were tournament champions. We fought Chi-Chi a couple times actually in previous tournaments. This is Tian and Piccolo. Tian was our rival for awhile but we became good sparring partners after I beat him in a final match. Piccolo is the guardian of Earth so this is kind of his job..." Chi-Chi nodded at the warrior with a smile.

The Namakian glared at Yamcha who laughed. Piccolo looked at Kakarot and nodded at him. "I sensed Freiza's ship coming closer from Kami's lookout. I believe you have met Kami before when you trained in the hyperbolic chamber yes?" Kakarot's eyes went big and nodded at realization.

"You were that power that was close by on the look out werent you?" Piccolo nodded. "Look its all good and well that we are doing introductions but why dont we destroy these invaders before they annihilate our planet." Tian said sternly pointing at the minions that were flooding the city.

"Well they are in a rush arent they?" Krillan said chuckling. Kakarot smiled at the group. "Why dont we give them a welcome party?" He laughed as he took off into the air towards the crowd. All members but Yamcha, his communicator that Bulma gave him beeping. He pressed the button to turn on the communication.

"Yamcha, before you go in there...good luck...come back safe ok?" Yamcha smiled at Bulma's concerned voice. "Dont worry Bulma, these guys seem like small fry. We should be done before lunch." Bulma laughed softly. "Well be careful anyway ok?" "I will. I shall talk to you soon..." Yamcha smiled before turning off the communication and flying towards the now fighting group of people.

Zarbon flew towards the group, leading the minions. "This is your one chance to surrender and Lord Freiza may not kill you!" He yelled. Kakarot phased in front of him, and punched a hole into his stomach. "I never thought Freiza's men were so weak!" He said cheerfully, earning fearful eyes from Zarbon. Kakarot blasted a large ki blast, turning Zarbon into ash.

Kakarot had a large grin on his face he knocked several of the minions out from the air and blasted ki at them. Chi-Chi threw a soldier at Piccolo who sliced through the alien with his arm. Yamcha and Krillan were fighting back to back, using their martial arts to knock several of them enemies out. When several of the soldiers were piled up, some of their comrades tried to pick some of them up.

Tian positioned himself in the air and formed a triangle with his hands and sent a large ki blast destroying the large group of soldiers. An hour had passed and the numbers of alien soldiers had lessoned to almost nothing.

The group of warrior landed on one of the remains of buildings that was crushed in the midst of battle. Luckily Bulma had sent an evacuation signal to the city, making it completely empty. Some of the warriors from Earth were panting while Kakarot and Piccolo were not even sweating.

Instead of several of the doors to the ship opening, only one opened. Freiza stood stepped out of his ship, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "You know, you should feel honored! Its not everyday that I do grunt work and destroy simpletons myself, but I think you all have earned it. Now who is the strongest?"

Kakarot floated up to meet Freiza in the air, his eyes glaring at him giving him a grin. "If you are looking for a challenge then you have found it right here Freiza. You wont be destroying this planet or mine!" Freiza chuckled softly and then saw at how the only female of the group was staring at the Saiyan.

"Tell me monkey...do you have a mate?" He said softly with an edge. Kakarot's and Chi-Chi's eyes went wide. Before Kakarot could move in front of her, Freiza blasted a hole into her chest.

"You bastard!" Tian yelled, leading the group except for Kakarot to attack Freiza in hand to hand. As they were throwing punches and kicks, Freiza effortlessly blocked with a smirk on his face.

Kakarot watched as she started to fall from the sky slowly. He phased underneath her and caught her before she hit the ground. One of his hands were underneath her head as he placed her softly on the ground, blood was pouring from her wound quickly. Kakarot was soon sitting in a puddle of her blood.

"Chi-Chi?...Chi-Chi? Say something..." He said softly, his voice quivering. Chi-chi had blood pouring from her mouth. "Our...child..." she stated with a whisper, tears in her eyes. Kakarots eyes grew wide in horror. The past couple weeks he felt an increase in Chi-Chi's power was dramatic but he thought it was because of the training she had been going through...not this...he didnt want to find out like this...

Tears filled and fell from his eyes as Chi-Chi weakly put her hand on his face. "I...love..." her eyes dimmed and life emptied from them. Her hand fell weakly to the side but Kakarot grabbed it and put it back to his face. "No...No...Chi-Chi...where are you going...I cant feel your ki anymore..."

Kakrot pulled her slowly into his arms, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably, his eyes closed as tears flowed from them. He tried to swallow a sob but it escaped. He suddenly realized how empty she was...he was never going to see her smile anymore. He never got a chance to hear her tell him about their child...what was the child's name going to be?

"Freiza..." He said softly. He suddenly became still as his comrades started to fall from the sky and crash around him. Piccolo being the last to fall. Kakarot watched, his eyes empty of emotion as he watched him struggle to get up before falling back to the ground, unconscious. Looking up, Kakarot's eyes grew wide as Freiza was in the air with the same smirk on his face when he killed his mate.

"Chi-Chi...I wont let you...get away...with this..." Kakarot's eyes started to fill with anger as he slowly placed Chi-Chi back on the ground. Even as life was gone from her, she looked so beautiful to him, and now she was gone because of that monster. He started to shake, and suddenly felt something inside him grow...and grow...He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly as Chi-Chi's blood dripped from them.

He then looked up to the sky and roared furiously. His red ki surrounded him as his power increased. Freiza's eyes grew wide as his power kept growing and growing. "What in the world is going on?" He said sternly, no longer entertained, he suddenly felt a tinge of fear crawl up his spine.

Freiza glared at Kakarot his fear growing as much as the Saiyan's power was making Freiza start throwing ki balls at him. "I WONT BELIEVE IT! IT'S A STUPID MONKEY LEGENDDDDDD!" He roared preparing a large ki ball in his hands. Then he froze as he saw Kakarot snap.

His red ki changed gold and engulfed him, his black hair flashed and then became gold. His black eyes became filled with anger, turning teal blue. He had become a Super Saiyan. That last moment that Freiza hesitated ended, as he yelled in fright throwing the ginormous energy ball at Kakarot.

Kakarot glared at, unamused by what he thought was a child who was frightened. He lifted one hand and stopped the energy ball, with a grunt he pushed it back at Freiza and added his own ki blast to the ball. Freiza tried to stop the ball with both his hands…but he couldn't hold it.

"DAMN YOU!" He screamed as the energy ball destroyed him and then continued its way to the ship, destroying it as well. Kakarot didn't even look at the destruction, already knowing he defeated Freiza he turned his attention back to his dead mate.

As the flames of the ship showered down onto the city, Kakarot powered down to his base form and fell to his knees next to Chi-Chi. "What good is this power….if I lose the one I am supposed to protect…the one love and is the most important to me…" He said softly, his eyes filled with pain as he pushed back a small part of her hair behind her ear.

He leaned down and kissed her on forehead, tears starting to form as he felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside. "I never told you….how much you meant to me….even if it was only for a short time…you were my everything…." He let out a anguish pain and slammed his fists onto the ground next to her.

He didn't even notice how Piccolo and the other warrior were starting to come to. Once they had recovered from the sight of Freiza's ship destroyed along with the tyrant they all formed a circle around Kakarot and Chi-Chi. Krillan knelt down and tried to hold Chi-Chi's hand, earning a snarl from Kakarot. "Don't you touch her!"

Everyone in the group except Piccolo backed up in fear. Kakarot's eyes looked as though he had snapped, like he was a man with nothing left to lose. That is when Piccolo knelt down and looked at Chi-Chi earning a growl from Kakarot. "There is a way to bring her back…" He whispered looking up at Kakarot.

His eyes turned back to normal, filled with hope and good that they once were. "How…what do you mean?" Kakarot whispered, his hands gripping onto Chi-Chi's clothes. "The dragonballs…"

ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE PLANET

As Vegeta and Eva landed on the drop site where King Cold' ship landed they both felt a large power from where they came from. Vegeta gave Eva a smirk who gave him a smile. "Kakarot finally had ascended." Vegeta said with excitement.

It was then that Eva felt another's power drain quickly making her frown, her eyes full of sadness. "But at the cost that you prevented yourself Vegeta…." Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly gaped. "You don't mean." "Chi-Chi and their child are dead." Eva closing her eyes sadly. "He defeated Freiza though…and his minions…We will not let our comrades down, and we will avenge our fallen."

She said those words with such vigor and determination that Vegeta couldn't help but feel pride. She started to walk towards the ship as the doors began opening. Hundreds of minions began pouring out, apparently King Cold only gave Freiza a small portion of his army.

Eva's eyes flashed orange and flames began slither down her arms. Vegeta walked up next to her with crossed arms giving a smug look at the small infantry soldiers that were flooding towards them. "Who do they think they are dealing with?" He said spatting to the side.

"They are dealing with death itself..for hell has no designated place… but we shall bring it to them." She said softly with such a deadly edge that it made Vegeta shiver in excitement. Both of them had smirks on their face, their eyes filled with the thrill of the battle to come.

******Hope you guys enjoyed it, the climax is the next chapter ^_^ I get chills just looking at it (Yes I do have part of it done). I will try to get done by tonight but most likely tomorrow it will be up. I hope you enjoyed so far! Keep the reviews and views coming! AFD out!*******


	20. Ch20 The Fallen Prince

******So much Lolz on the reviews. Loved em! Thank you to:**

**Saiyan Princess Celeria**

**letus the saiyan**

**Thanks to the rest of you for reading as well! This chapter is btw half of the climax. ;) wait till you see the end of this chapter. Will you KNOW who it is I wonder? Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Laterzzzzz!******

The roar from the Cold Empires soldiers echoed throughout the land. As the hundreds of feets hit the ground it caused the earth to vibrate like an earthquake. There was not horizon, only them. Each of their eyes were filled with determination and a desire to kill the two warriors who seemed peer at the army with humor.

Eva gave Vegeta a side glance giving him a smirk and a tilt of her head. "You know, if all we had to fight were these worthless weaklings it would be too easy. But don't they seem like a waste of energy if we kill ALL of them ourselves?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and looked at Eva with an entertained look. "Oh? What did you have in mind?" Eva chuckled as she slid a finger down her tattoo causing sparks to shoot down. Vegeta recognized the attack and started to chuckle as well. "Such a fitting death for those fools, how many little pups will there be?"

"How does 10 sound? Cant let them have all the fun Vegeta." She said softly shaking her head. Vegeta nodded his watched as 5 black wolves with red eyes appeared on either side of them as Eva finished tracing her tattoo. Eva raised her left hand at the sea of soldier, the wolves started snapping, foaming at the mouth, waiting for the feast to come.

"Show them hell…." She whispered letting her arm fall. The wolves leaped into a run, spreading into a front line offensive, phasing in and out with black puffs of fire causing them to go faster. The soldiers gave their battle cry as the wolves came closer….apparently they had not been briefed on Eva's powers.

One of the wolves grabbed onto one of the soldiers throat and ripped it clean off, his blood spurting out catching on black fire from the wolf. One of the nearby soldiers was touched by his comrades flame blood and started to burn. His scream pierced through the air.

Eva smirked and looked at Vegeta who was entertained by the fire blood bath the wolves have caused. "That sounds like an invite to me don't you think?" Eva said laughing launching herself in the air towards a part of the army the wolves have not been through. Vegeta gave her a smirk and launched himself after her.

From above Eva punched down onto the soldiers, her strength crushed 4 of them into the earth, causing a crater. Flames started to drip from her and grab random soldiers from her left and right, burning them before they could escape. As she stood in the crater she gave a battle cry. "COME! FACE YOUR END!" Some of the soldiers stood in fear at the mere sight of her.

She launched herself into the ocean of soldiers, blocking useless ki blasts. Soldiers that dared to punch and kick at her, she grabbed their fist or foot and ripped the limb off enjoying their scream before her fire engulfed them. Vegeta had landed behind her and was laughing at the sight.

"Enjoying yourself much princess?" He called out as he punched his fist through one of the soldiers stomach. Eva gave him a side glance and a smirk as he snapped kicked a soldier with such force that he was ripped in half, while also snapping a neck of his comrade next to him.

"I think I am ahead of you Vegeta, you gotta catch up. I am pretty sure I am at 15-" She paused as she pierced a soldiers chest with her hand. "16!" Vegeta grabbed one of the soldiers and swung him in a circle, catching 5-10 other soldiers before launching them all in the air. Once they were high enough, sent a small ki blast that made all the soldiers explode on impact.

Eva turned to look him with her mouth gaped. As the soldier's explosion filled the sky with fire and smoke, he crossed his arms gave looked at her over his shoulder with a smirk. "What were you saying princess? I couldn't hear you over my 20th kill." Eva grinned at him and phased in front of him, punching a soldier in face, vaulting him into three other soldiers.

The soldier's eyes went wide as from the punch a bright red fire engulfed him and the three other soldiers. Eva looked at Vegata's gawked look with crossed arms and mimicked his smirk. "Oh nothing dear prince, only that we're tied." She chuckled and launched herself into another group of soldiers, destroying them with either her hands, or the fire that seemed to drip from her.

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh, uncrossing his arm and launched himself towards an incoming wave of soldiers. Some he turned to ash with ki blasts, others he tore them bit by bit, the unlucky were the ones that he broke their bones and left for the wolves to come eat them….

IN KING COLD'S SHIP

After word that his youngest son was killed by a different Saiyan, one that could become Super Saiyan, King Cold had lost the feeling of entertainment over the entire ordeal. He watched with his arms crossed, a look of disappointment as his army of hundreds were dwindling fast. They wouldn't last half an hour with the rate they were dying. "I guess I have no choice…Broly?"

A tall Saiyan with black that went down his mid back walked into the throne room. He had a red jewel embedded into forehead; his eyes almost seemed lifeless as he knelt in front of King Cold with a blank expression. His voice was cold, emotionless. "You have summoned me my lord?"

"Prepare for battle. These pests have enjoyed victory for far too long, it no longer amuses me." "Yes, my lord." With that Broly turned and left to face the challengers on the field. King Cold smirked, watching as he held onto a small tablet that had a similar gem in its case as Broly's. "Go destroy to your heart's content….the Saiyan empire will be no more after you destroy first this useless planet…then Planet Vegeta!" The throne room was filled with evil laughter, Broly slowly descended from the ship onto Earth's ground.

Eva landed softly on the ground where Vegeta stood, his arms crossed and smirk on his face. The wolves were capturing the rest of the soldiers and devouring them, the endless hunger will never be satiated. As they finished, Eva rose her left hand against making them disappear, their black flame form howling in the air as they returned to the tattoo. That is when they felt the power that had left the ship and landed on the ground.

Eva's eyes went slightly wide as Vegeta's narrowed as they both watch as a figure was slowly walking toward them. Vegeta frowned at the figure. "That fool…sending his best at us already? Did he run out of minions to throw at us?" Eva gave him a smirk and shrugged. "Good warm up at least…" Vegeta closed his eyes and gave her a chuckle.

Eva frowned at the coming figure and started to take a step towards him, until Vegeta's hand shot out and grabbed her. She looked back at him with wide eyes. Vegeta opened his eyes and gave her a stern, look. "You will not be a part of this…" He then smirked walking past her. "He is my kill."

"Vegeta wait let me at least-" Vegeta looked back at her with a glare. "I will defeat him Eva, by myself. There is no need for you to get hurt….not again." He turned away at the last part. Eva clenched her fists tightly but then gave a breath out in frustration. She walked up to him and softly punched his shoulder. "Don't get too banged up, I don't think I can carry your heavy ass back when you win."

Vegeta gave her a shocked look and then chuckled. "It would be your honor anyway." He said snidely earning a laugh and a shake of the head from Eva. She then pointed to a mountain top that were a distance away. "I will be there." She then lowered her hand and gave Vegeta a serious look. "I do not need to remind you if things turn south do I?"

Vegeta didn't turn around and gave her an hmph. "Please. Like I need a harpy princess to lecture me about silly concerns…I will get the job done." With that he jumped off into the air, leaving Eva's eyes to follow him as he flew to the challenge. "He can do it…" She said softly, her eyes filled with confidence. She grinned as she flew to a close mountain top to watch the battle.

Vegeta landed a bit of a distance from Broly, making him come to a stop. Vegeta crossed his arms and examined the other Saiyan. "You seem a little too thin to be a challenge for me boy." Vegeta said smirking. "Where is the other one…" Broly said emotionless. Vegeta frowned at him, uncrossing his arms. "She is none of your concern. Your fight is with me."

Broly eyes started to twitch and his body started to spasm, he started chuckle causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow. "I will find her…she will die….right after I rip you apart you sad excuse for a prince." His voice was deep and filled with coldness. Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger, glaring at Broly as he started to power up.

"I will be the ruler of all Saiyans, including you Broly." "Then please try your best to make me kneel before you." He said deeply with a smirk on his face as he powered up as well. Vegeta yelled out as he lunged at Broly, throwing punches and kicks. Broly blocked each one with a smirk still on his face. "Is this all you got?" Broly chuckled catching both of Vegeta's hands .

Vegeta struggled to pull away but just as Broly released his hands, he grabbed Vegeta's shoulders and head butted him, followed by punching him in the stomach causing him to be vaulted into the ground causing a crater. Vegeta picked himself up, coughing dirt out of his mouth. Blood was dripping from his forehead resulting in Vegeta to wipe off angrily.

"I will not be made a fool!" He roared powering up into a Super Saiyan. Broly was still floating in the air smirking at Vegeta as he launched himself into the air from the crater to Broly. Just as Vegeta threw a punch, Broly powered up and became a Super Saiyan as well, catching Vegeta's hand. The power that emanated from the collision caused a force so large that it caused cracks on the Earth's surface. Vegeta's eyes went large as the greenish gold Super Saiyan chuckled and flung Vegeta in the air.

While in mid-air Vegeta put his hands together and started to gather energy while having a smirk on his face. Broly crossed his arms and awaited the attack. "FINALLLLLLL FLASSSSSHHHHHHH!" Vegeta roared as hands thrusted in front of him, a large gold beam exploded from them towards Broly, whose eyes had grown wide.

Eva was standing on the mountain top watching the battle with a blank look. She saw how Vegeta's strongest attack hit Broly…and then go past him. But whether or not it destroyed the monster was yet to be seen. "Come on Vegeta…this attack should be the end of him….put everything you have in it…" She whispered, hoping that Vegeta was not holding back. As much as Vegeta loved to win battles, he loved challenges a lot more.

As Vegeta ended the Final Flash attack, he started to pant. _(V) No one could survive attack…not head on like he did…._Just as the smoke cleared Vegeta saw and felt something he couldn't believe. His eyes went wide with shock, his mouth gaped open at the sight of Broly, unscathed floating the air. Blue streams of electricity were wrapping around his gold ki. He ascended to a level that Vegeta had known was there and wanted to achieve. Super Saiyan 2.

Broly started to laugh manically, powering up fully in his ascended form. Clouds started to appear, the air itself started to electrify a thunder storm. Lighting bolts flashed in and out of the clouds, some even striking to the ground behind Broly. That is when he charged at Vegeta.

He phased in front of Vegeta, grabbed his face and charged a ki blast to his face that sent him falling to the ground. Before he could touch the ground Broly phased underneath him and kicked him up in the air. As he sky rocketed up, Broly appeared before him again, clenched his fists together and punched him in the stomach.

Vegeta hit the ground hard. The crater was massive. Blood was spilling from his stomach and his face. His eyes were closed and he was reverted back to his base form. Rain had started to pour, bolts lighting the sky, thunder making the earth quake.

Eva had held her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming when Broly had charged at Vegata in his Super Saiyan form. She was about to charge towards Vegeta, thinking he was dead. But then she saw him slowly and shakily pick him self up. One of his eyes were half opened, blood was dripping from his mouth as he coughed a bit up. One of his arms was not moving, slumped lifelessly to his side, broken.

Breathing hard, his vision was going in and out of darkness he watched as Broly land a few feet from him. "Pathetic…to think I thought you would be a challenge." Broly said with his arms crossed his arms smirking. Vegeta smirked softly and glared at him. "I….*pant*….can say…..*gasp*….the same…about you…you fool…." He said trying to pull himself up. He knew this was going to be his last stand.

Eva started to fly towards them as quickly as she could, her eyes wide with fear…fear for Vegata's life. She had to activate the button on him to transport him back to Planet Vegeta before things went too far…she didn't want to lose him..not now…not ever! But she was too far away….

He gritted his teeth as Broly's smirk fell, his eyes filled with anger. "The only fool here is you. To even think you could match up to me…..NOW DIE!" Broly raised his fist and started to roar. Vegeta wanted to move to dodge but he couldn't feel his body move. He barely could feel Eva's energy come closer to him. "No…don't come here….you stupid princess…" He said softly.

Just as Broly's fist started to descend, Eva screamed. "VEGETA NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then everything stopped...the world became black and white. Eva looked around seeing the change and then back at Broly and Vegeta. She quickly landed and ran up to the two warriors. Broly's fist was still a foot away from Vegeta's face. Vegeta was glaring at Broly, his one half opened eye still filled with fighting spirit.

"_Little one….its been awhile…."_


	21. Ch21 Till We Meet AgainGoodbye

*****As always, thank you for the reviews! **

letus the saiyan

Saiyan Princess Celeria

**Hella fast reviews I might add! So I decided to finish this chapter. But I am thinking you guys might be pissed about it thou lol. *scratches head*...Lets just say the story is taking a good twist. ******

"_Little one…its been awhile…."_

Eva's eyes grew wide as turned around and saw Fenrir sitting a few feet in front of her. But unlike the scenery around them, he retained all his bright colors. "Fenrir…why…how…I called for so many times before….so why now?" Eva said softly eyeing Vegeta and Broly.

"_Do not worry. I have put us in a different dimension…for their safety…" _Eva gave him a perplexed look. "_Little one, for years you have tried to summon me, however I have not appeared in front of you for an important reason. You did not need me as you did before…Your emotions and powers are stable now."_

Eva frowned at the reasoning. But she could worry about that another time. "Fenrir why are we in a different dimension? I need to stop this! Vegeta is going to die!" She said the last part slightly in a panic, her eyes filling with frustration.

"_That is why I did what I did…I have come to give you the power to destroy the one that wishes to kill the man you love…"_ Eva's eyes grew wide at the realization. "The third and final technique of my power….didnt you say that it could destroy an entire universe?" She said softly.

His ears lowered on his head as he stood on all fours and walked to Eva slowly. "_That is not all little one…You are strong enough to control the power now, and use it for its purpose…but at a cost…its this cost that makes me so unwillingly to give it to you…" _Eva's hands clenched tightly as she gave him a stern look. "Whatever the cost I accept…"

"_Even if your life as you know it ends?"_ He asked softly, his eyes gleaming brightly. Eva's gritted her teeth for a second before she instantly said, "If I can save him yes…I will die for him." _"As you wish….kneel down…"_ He said softly, closing his eyes.

Eva gave Vegeta a glance before nodding and kneeling before Fenrir. He opened his eyes, revealing they were no longer red but black. Eva gulped as she stared into the emptiness that were his eyes. He took a step to her and opened his mouth onto her neck.

"_Little one…death is not always the same as life ending….there are different ways for a life to end…."_ Before Eva could ask what he meant but he chomped down onto Eva's throat. Eva's mouth opened wide. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Burning pain seered through her soul and her body.

Just as when she received her initial powers, lights came from within and shined through her eyes and mouth. Instead of orange…it was neon blue with black specks coming out. Her bright orange hair started to change from her scalp to the tip becoming a black as night. The color in her skin drained away making her more paler than she was previously. Three neon blue streak lines formed from her jawline to her cheek on both sides of her face.

Her transparent white wings grew dark, black as night. As the light from her eyes and mouth faded, she fell to her knees closing her mouth and eyes. The instant that her knees touched the ground, the wings exploded, black feathers spreading everywhere. As they fell around her, Eva's eyes opened as she stood up. No longer were her eyes orange or even sapphire blue.

They were the same color as the streaks on her face, neon blue. As if a blue flames inserted itself into her eyes and lit the way for the world, her eyes burned, flames licking from her pupils. Fenrir stood before starting to disappear. "_Little one…save the one you love…and more importantly….dont ever forget him…if you do….you will never find him again…" _

Eva raised her hand at him but he was gone. She then looked at her hands and felt a power within her…it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. Her soul finally felt free, no restraints. She then knew what had to be done. Looking at the still frozen warriors, she walked up to them and grabbed Broly's hand. Time returned to normal. And Eva stopped his attack as if it was nothing.

Broly and Vegeta's eyes grew large at this black haired woman stopped Broly with ease. Eva had a blank expression as she flicked her wrist, making Broly jump far back, his other hand grabbing his wrist. He looked down and saw his hand was singed black. He glared at this mysterious woman. "Who the hell are you?!" He yelled suddenly.

Eva glanced at Vegeta who was still stunned at her and what had happened with Broly. "Vegeta…I tagged myself in…don't be too mad…" She said softly, making Vegeta realize is it was Eva. "Eva….what…what happened…." He asked reaching his uninjured hand towards her.

"The beginning of the end…for both Broly and myself…" She said sternly launching herself at Broly, making Vegeta start to panic. "Eva! Dammit Eva NO! I don't know what your doing but no!" He started to yell, moving his legs forcing himself to move to the fight.

Broly watched as Eva launched herself at him, but she phased out of his vision. He looked around trying to find her but he couldn't sense her energy at all until she was right above him. He looked up his mouth gaped open as Eva sent both her feet right into his face, sending him to the ground making a hole in the ground.

Eva started fly into the hole but Broly started to send a volley of ki blasts at her as he rose from the hole. He had blood and dirt all over his body from the attack, and it was starting to make him mad as Eva knocked each of his blasts like they were nothing as she continued down to him. He then charged her roaring in frustration.

Vegeta panted, both of his eyes wide open now as he watched Eva not only block Broly's attacks but also able to get in few shots on his face and in his stomach. It wasn't until Eva had gotten past his guard for the fifth time that Broly pushed himself away from him and screamed out in anger. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS WAY! I AM THE STRONGEST! I WONT LET YOU BEAT ME!" He screamed powering up making his power higher and higher. There were black and green orbs forming around him.

"Eva! He is starting to rip the fabric of the universe!" Vegeta called out. Eva looked at him with wide eyes before looking back at Broly nodding. With each orb that he made, Eva threw blueish black flames at them closing them. While she did that she flew towards Broly, she was starting to feel the power within her decrease.

When she was right in front of him, she brought her hands to his chest, blue flames emanating from them. She looked up at him with her burning blue eyes. "I am out of time Broly…I wish I could fight more but this is it…good bye." Broly's eyes grew wide as she touched his chest and the blue flames engulfed him slowly.

He tried to wipe off the flames with his hands, but they were starting to turn to ash making him scream in pain. When his entire corpse turned to ash Eva landed in front of Vegeta and gave him a smile. His mouth gaped as he started to see Eva's feet slowly disappear. "Eva! What is happening to you!?" He yelled scrambling to her, his feet dragging.

. "_Little one…save the one you love…and more importantly….dont ever forget…if you do….you will never find him again…"_

Those words sounded in her head as Vegeta was at her side panting. He was physically broken, it had taken all his will just move the way did to get to her, when he did he collapsed. Eva knelt down to him and touched his face, giving him one of those few smiles that made him glow from the inside. Her eyes were filled with tears, making him remember what had happened when he had to go to his 4 year purge mission.

"Vegeta…I can tell you those words now.." She said softly, half of her body had already disappeared. Before he could ask, she leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. When she drew away from him, her tears were falling from her face. Both her hands were on his face, his eyes confused. "I love you….so much that I am willing to die for you….I promise I will never forget you…." She said softly giving him one more smile as his eyes grew wider at the sound of those words.

Only one of her hands and her head remained when Vegeta grabbed her hand. His eyes filled with pain and anger. "Dammit woman! Don't you dare go! You promised you wouldn't leave me…YOU PROMISED!" He roared. Her head disappeared and even though he gripping her hand so tightly…it disappeared as well, leaving him alone, under the pouring rain.

"You promised…" He said softly closing his eyes tightly. His chest filled with pain and emptiness as he heard her say I love you over and over again in his head. He started to beat the ground with his fist, tears brimming in his eyes. "Why?! Why did you have to do that?!" He roared to storming sky. "I…I didn't protect you….." He said softly as he passed out on the ground, not seeing Kakarot and the rest of the group flying towards him.

MEANWHILE ON KING COLD'S SHIP

"Have we left Earth's atmosphere?" King Cold asked to one of his minions. "Yes my lord" "Send a message to Cooler with the coordinates to Planet Vegeta's planet. Tell him to start his attack immediately and that our ship will be there in three months time." "yes sire."

King Cold crossed his arms and peered out a window at Earth's image becoming smaller and smaller. His face was filled with frustration and disappointment. _(KC) If you think this is over Vegeta…you are very mistaken…Broly was not my Ace in the hold…_ He grinned at the thought.

******So! Tell me what you think! Also this story may go two way, I may end it here or continue with the plot twisssttttt! Which is hella awesome btw! Anyway I havent even started the next chapter but that is what tomorrow is about! Reviews ATW! AFD out!**


	22. Ch22 RememberRemember

****Well that was quite a shock on the reviews lol. dont worry I wont end the story just yet. thanks these hella awesome cats for reviewing ^_^:**

**Rangegirlperson**

letus the saiyan

Saiyan Princess Celeria

**As always loving the responses lol as well as the junk load of reviews! Enjoy the new chapter and tell me what you think!*****

The sun shined into her bedroom as her alarm went off. Her hand came from the blanket and tapped the alarm off, moaning at how early it was. "Eva! It's time to get up! You will be late for you first day of school!" Eva sat up as her mother chided her from downstairs. "Yeah…Yeah…." She mumbled her eyes half open as she got of bed and went to bathroom yawning.

Looking into the mirror she started to brush her teeth and brush her black hair at the same time. Her blue eyes looked exhausted but a couple cups of coffee would help with that. As she was getting dressed she kept thinking about that dream. "So weird…."

She checked the mirror one more time, checking her black shirt with a red tie and red short skirt. No wrinkles and good to go, Eva grabbed her bag and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her mother was placing pancakes and fruit on the table as Eva took a seat. "Morning mom!"

"Morning Eva! And Happy 21st birthday! This is the start of your third and final year of college, are you excited!?" She said with a large smile, her own blue eyes sparkling. "Man mom I'm not a kid anymore." She said softly laughing. "You will always be my little princess Eva!" Her mother said waving at her.

As soon as her mother said that sentence, a sharp pain hit Eva's head making her hand fly to her head. "ow..what the…" She mumbled. Her mother stopped what she was doing and gave Eva a worried look. "Whats wrong honey? Did you not sleep well?" Eva looked up at her mother with a perplexed look. "Well….I did have the weirdest dream…"

Eva put her coffee down and placed her head on her hand. "I was surrounded by flames, there were wolves, my best friend had blue hair…and there was this jerk off prince with flamelike black hair…" She scrunched head as the sharp pain came back. Her mother came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a worried look. "Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

Eva laughed softly and gave her mom a smile. "I'm ok mom. Let me just eat this awesome breakfast and Ill be off. Thank you by the way." Eva's mother nodded smiling and then heard to door bell ring. "Ah. That must be Clarissa to meet up with. Hurry up with your breakfast while I let her in."

Eva sped through her breakfast and chugged coffee before starting towards to door seeing her best friend since they were kids, Clarissa, waiting for her. Her blonde hair reached her midback, and it was her sparkly teal blue eyes that charmed all the guys, either that or her curvy body which was more curvy than Eva. Most guys are fooled thinking she is stupid because she is blonde but she and Eva were always in the top of the class, and they didn't even have to try.

"Hey Eva! You ready to go!" She said with a smile, before Eva could say anything while putting her last shoe on, Clarissa grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door with Eva's mom waving at them. "Have fun you two!" As they reached a corner of the street, Clarissa let go of her hand and looked at Eva with sparkles in her eyes. _(E)Oh no….._

"Who is he this time Clarissa?" Eva said putting a hand on her face. "Oh Eva, he is so amazing! The new guy that is coming to our class, I met him today while coming to get you" Eva shook her head softly. "Bulma, how can you say hes amazing if you just met him?" Clarissa stopped and gave her a look. "What did you call me?"

Eva gave her a perplexed look. "Bulma- I don't know why I…" Another sharp pain hit her head, this one harder than the last making Eva fall to her knee hissing in pain. "Eva! Are you ok?" Clarissa said reaching her hands out to her but not touching her, not knowing what to do. Eva looked up at Clarissa and swore she had blue hair instead of blonde, but once she shook her head and blinked, her blonde hair returned.

"Im…im ok Clarissa. I might've hit my head during the night again." She said laughing softly. Clarissa put her hands on her hip and narrowed her eyes at her. "You gotta be careful Eva! Those crazy dreams of yours are going to drive you up the wall! Did you have another one?" Eva nodded as she stood up and started walking around the corner, looking back at Clarissa with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry. It wasn't a nightmare this time…not like those wolves that were made of black fire that OOf-" Just as Eva turned the corner to crashed into a tall man…with flamelike short hair. Even his face looked the same as the guy in her dream. "Vege-" Eva slapped her hand on her mouth and everything started to go black. All she could feel were strong arms lifting her up.

MEANWHILE BACK ON OTHER EARTH

It had been two days since the Cold Empire retreated from Earth. Since that time Bulma made a dragonball radar and they all had collected the dragonballs except for Vegeta. During that time he was sitting in the lab looking at his hands and hadn't moved. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't speak, wouldn't sleep. Just stared at his hands…the last things that touched her before she disappeared.

Bulma walked into the lab fuming at Vegeta's depression. Walking up to him she slapped the table he was sitting. "Helllllllooooooo! Earth to Vegeta! You need to get your ass up and come out side." Vegeta didn't move. His eyes seemed empty, she knew that if she didn't say the right things to him, there would be nothing left for Eva to come back to.

"Vegeta….we are bringing Eva back…" She said softly. Vegeta had not told them what had happened at the fight but the blue pin on that could teleport him back his home planet recorded everything. When Bulma saw what had happened to Eva she had cried for hours but after rewatching it over and over again…there was something that wasn't right.

The sound of her name made his hand twitch. He knew that they had the dragonballs and that they were going to wish Chi-Chi and Eva back but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and disgust of himself. Bulma sighed and pulled up a chair in front of him. "Vegeta, you need to get past this.." Vegeta didn't say anything just narrowed his eyes.

Bulma pulled out a tablet from a desk drawer and pulled up a picture of Eva right as she was disappearing. She looked beautiful as she smiled, streaks of lightening and sun light dripping through the clouds shined upon her. "Even though her appearance changed so much Vegeta…she bent first…she told you those words that you always wanted to hear….and the question you wondering is…Do I deserve such words if I can't even protect her?" Bulma said slowly meeting Vegeta's shocked eyes as he looked up for the first time in the two days.

Bulma stood up and placed the tablet onto Vegeta's hands and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The question is not do I deserve…its what I am going to do when she gets back so that I will never lose her again." She whispered as she left the lab. Vegeta gulped the pain down as his eyes widened at how Eva looked in that picture. His thumb rubbed against her face softly…

He missed her…that smile that she only gave him. The warmth that only she could make him feel. The way her lips felt under his. Her hair as it shined under the sun while the snow fell behind…the way she charged into battle with the same vigor and spirit as he did drove him crazy with want every time. She was perfect…

Vegeta glared up at the wall, his eyes filling with life again. "No…it wont end here." He said deeply standing up, putting the tablet on the table. With a determined look he headed out of the lab to find where the group was, they were about to summon the dragon. He was going to see her again. "I will get stronger and there will be nothing that can touch you…I stake my life on it this time" He said confidently to himself.

As the dragon rose from the orange ball with stars, the sky darkened. Vegeta walked out of the house and stopped next to the group with his arms crossed and a glare at the dragon, frowning. Everyone was shocked that he had not only moved but that he was outside as if nothing had changed. Bulma smiled bright as Kakarot went up to Vegeta and patted him on the back earning a hmph from him.

"Why have you summoned me? What is your wish?" The dragon's deep voice rumbled through out the land. Bulma looked at the rest group earning nods. Raising her hands she gave the dragon their wish. "We wish for the two people, Eva and Chi-Chi, that were killed during the Cold Empire to be alive once again."

The dragon's red eyes glowed for a second. Chi-Chi appeared floating above them. Kakarot cheered as he floated up and caught her sleeping form. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Kakarot, both them smiling largely. Before she could say anything Kakarot kissed her while wrapping his arms around her waist and circling with her in the air. The group laughed except for Vegeta.

"Where is Eva?" He growled at the dragon. The dragon 's eyes glowed red and then dimmed. Everyone was in suspense silence. "I cannot bring her back…" He said deepily. Vegeta's eyes flashed wide with anger and surprise. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT BRING HER BACK" He roared flying up to meet the dragon eye to eye turning Super Saiyan in the process.

A sweat drop showed on the dragon's head as he stared at the angry Saiyan prince. "She is not dead, only in a different dimension, living a different life." He said grumbling. Vegeta sliced his hand in the air his anger rising. "Then teleport her ass back here!" He yelled. "That is beyond my power and I have already granted your wish….farewell …" Before Vegeta could respond the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls scattered.

Vegeta was shaking he was so angry. Bulma could tell he was really close to snapping. "Vegeta that is no problem! This actually makes our job easier!" She called out earning a glare from Vegeta. He landed in front of her his arms crossed. "Speak woman…what do you mean." Bulma huffed at him placing her hands on her hips. "Your not the only that wants her back Vegeta! So stop being stuck up!"

Vegeta turned his head and hmphed at her. "Anyway, the thing is, Eva's ki is really special…I mean REALLY special." Bulma said waving her hand at Vegeta. "How else could she make the fire she makes." Vegeta said softly nodding in understanding. "Right! So I can make a dimensional Ki tracker that will allow us to teleport to where she is at." "How long would that take woman?"

Bulma placed her hands on her hips with a large smile on her face. "Actually Eva and I have been working on one for fun for years. I just need 2 or 3 days to put the finishing touches on it. I also need some of your blood Vegeta." Vegeta gave her a perplexed look. "When Saiyan's mate they transfer not only transfer their blood but also the partners ki. Traces of Eva's Ki is in your blood." Vegeta nodded.

He then glanced at Kakarot who was feeling Chi-Chi's stomach both of them bright and happy of the future child they will be having in months past. "Notify me right away when its done woman…until then do not bother myself or Kakarot." Bulma gave him a smile and a nod as he walked over to Kakarot grabbed his collar and started to drag him to the gravity chamber that Eva brought via capsule.

"But Vegetaaaaaaaa, Chi-Chi is back!" Kakarot complained, his hands in the air as Vegeta dragged him. "It will only be two days you fool, both of us are Super Saiyans and I am determined to reach Super Saiyan 2. You will help me with this task." Kakarot hmphed and crossed his arms grumpily as Chi-Chi waved at him, the door to the gravity chamber closing behind the two.

BACK WITH EVA

"_Little one….little one…its time to wake up….you need to find yourself…so you can find your way back home…"_

Eva's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up slowly, she saw that was in the school's infirmary in a sick bed. Her head was sore making her place her hand on its side. She looked next to her to see that Clarissa had fallen asleep on her chair. "So your awake…" A deep voice sounded across the room.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him. For some reason her head started to hurt whenever she looked at him making her look away. His black hair and black eyes, even his facial features looked like that prince in her dream. "Who are you?" Eva said softly, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Name is Derrick. I moved here to finish the rest of my college until you bumped into me this morning like a klutz. I had to carry you all the way here while your friend was practically clinging to my arm…" He scowled to the side making Eva laugh softly. Something about him seemed so familiar, she just couldn't remember. A voice in the back of her head sounded causing another sharp pain in her head.

"_I promise I wont ever forget you…."_


	23. Ch23 A Prince Meets a Princess

******Well you should by now that cliff hangers are kind of my thing now, I will try my best to calm down on them. Promise! Thanks to these awesome peeps for the reviews throughout the entire story::**

letus the saiyan***

Saiyan Princess Celeria***

**Enjoy the chapter might be awhile before the next one! AFD out!******

"Finally done!" Bulma said heaving a sigh of relief and wiping a grease spot from her face. She backed away from the machine that can cross dimensions. It was tough but she managed to get it done in 2 days with the last of her and Eva's notes. "Man I really miss her…I have so much to tell her when she gets back…." Bulma said with a sad smile.

She then pressed a button on the intercom to the galaxy chamber. Kakarot answered while an annoyed Vegeta was in the distance, arms crossed and gave a glare at Bulma. Kakarot smiled and waved. "Hey Bulmaaaa, whats up?" "You can tell his _majesticness_ that the machine is done and it sready for him get the princess back." She said glaring back at Vegeta.

"Did you hear that Vegeta! You can go get-" "I heard you idiot! Im coming." Without another word Vegeta walked out the picture. Kakarot gave him a perplexed look before looking at Bulma. "You would think he would be happier!" He said softly. Bulma sighed and shook her head. "He is Kakarot, he is just really full of himself to show anyone."

"To show what woman?" A deep voice said behind her. Bulma and Kakarot jumped as Vegeta appeared behind her. "Why do you have to be such a creeper!" She yelled her hands shaking in anger. Vegeta turned to side and hmphed. Kakarot laughed and waved before turning off the comms to go see his wife. Bulma started to grumble words under her breath as she started the machine, a small need on a dish poked out.

Bulma pointed at it and glared at Vegeta. "press your finger on it and it will draw a little bit of blood. Once it traces Eva's blood a blue portal just like the regular portals will open. You will go-" Before she finished Vegeta walked up to the machine and started the process. "I know what to do woman." He growled as the machine took his blood.

The machine start whirring, processing Eva's ki signature. **Searching…searching…..1 match found…initializing portal…**the robotic voice echoed in the lab as a blue portal formed next to the machine. Bulma gave Vegeta a worried look. "Look Vegeta…I don't know what happened with Eva…but I have a feeling she wont be the same as she was before….just be careful…and bring her back safely…"

Vegeta gave her a smug look before waving his hand in the air. "Not even some stupid dimensional wall can separate us….I will make sure to tear it down." He growled smirking at the portal. Bulma's eyes widen at the words and before she could say anything he jumped in. She then looked at the device in her hand and tossed it in after him before the portal quickly closed.

"Wouldn't want him to not have a way back and comms now would we? Guess I should have told before he left." Bulma gave a sarcastic worried look before laughing and smiling out of the lab to go find Yamcha.

MEANWHILE AT THE COLLEGE

It was the end of the third day of school. Eva and Clarissa always had the same schedule and classes but Eva always had to go home after classes alone because Clarissa was the president of the science club. Eva would've joined too if there weren't so many wanna be guys there drooling all over Clarissa. There was one time Eva almost punched one of the guys face in and that when Clarissa told to not come back, she was no fun there.

Eva shook her head softly as she started to walk through small forest park that leads to her house. The dreams she were having were getting more and more weird. Some she was flying, others she was in a room of old men and what seemed to be a King. But the ones that made her curious were the ones about the prince…every time she dreamed…he was there…and they were getting closer and closer to each other.

"So weird…I don't even know him….maybe its because of Derrick since he looks so much like him?" Eva whispered, her hand on her shin pondering. "Who do I look like?" A deep voice behind made her jump. She knew who it was but didn't want to turn around…every time she looked at him her head started to hurt for no reason….almost like she had forgotten something.

"Um…no one in particular…" Eva said eyeing the sky nervously. "Why don't you turn around, its considered rude to talk to someone with their back." He said slowly coming closer to her. Just as he was about to touch her shoulder a bright blue light shined in the sun setting sky. A man in blue spandex, white armor and white gloves came through the light with a small device in his hand.

Eva had closed her eyes to the brightness but then she heard a voice. "That blasted woman…throwing this device in my face through teleportation….What the hell was she thinking…" He fumed. That voice resonated something in Eva. It the same as Derrick's but different…felt so much more real…

Eva opened her eyes and saw him, her eyes going wide as his black obsidian eyes met hers. She was frozen in the spot as she watched the prince with large flame like hair from her dreams float softly down onto the ground a few feet from her, his arms crossed.

It took all of Vegeta's will and self control to not zoom down and kiss his mate deepily. _(V) I still don't know if she is the same one…she could be a look alike…_

It was then that Vegeta saw a look like of himself…well a wanna be look alike…staring at him. Vegeta glared at him. "disappear from my sight worm." "What was that freak?!" Derrick yelled giving him a glare back. That was when Vegeta smirked and raised his power slightly causing the surrounding grass and trees to bend against emanation. Derrick's eyes grew wide at the power causing him to turn and run.

Eva watched as Derrick run and couldn't help but feel disgusted. When she looked back at the man, she didn't feel fear…just…complete….a voice inside resonated. "_dont ever forget him.. …if you do….you will never find him again…"_Her eyes grew wide again.

"Are you Eva?" Vegeta asked deeply, becoming lost into her eyes. "I…I am…are you….are you the one I am not supposed to forget?" She said softly. She was starting to begin to feel a soft glow within her grow, it felt so familiar. All of a sudden a burst of wind drifted through the trees, carrying a voice…the same voice that resonated in her.

"_Little one…remember….remember his and my name…"_

Eva looked around trying to find a source of that voice. Apparently Vegeta heard the same message and took a step towards her. Eva gave him a peculiar look. He then raised his hand and gave her the same look that he only showed her…his mask gone, his eyes filled warmth. The sight made Eva almost gasp.

"You know…you told those words before you left me…Each day you have been gone they have been replaying in my head…over and over. Grab my hand and I will show you the reason why you said those words…" He said softly taking one more step to her.

Inside Eva a warmth made her do it. Made her take that step towards the man, the prince of her dreams…something in her told her that this was right…and everything would make sense. She didn't know why but she trusted him fully without even knowing him. She reached out and placed her hand in his.

As soon as the hands touched, Vegeta grabbed it and pulled her into his arms, giving her a deep kiss in the same motion. At that moment memories were shot in her head. How she met the young prince when they were children, how he broke her best friends heart twice before he finally won Eva's heart, how he declared that she was his mate in front of the entire kingdom. But the memory that made everything click was the one where Eva slowly disappeared and she told him those words…

The sun peered between the trees onto both of them as Eva pulled away from Vegeta, her hand to his face. "I love you Vegeta….I told you I would never forget you." She said softly, slipping out of his arms. He held onto her arm giving her a perplexed making Eva giving him a smirk. "Oh come now Vegeta, I am a Valkyrie Princess, this form does not give me justice."

She then looked at the setting sun, the wind starting drift through her dark hair. "Isnt that right Fenrir!" She called out to the sky. A loud howl was heard in the wind as the sun beams landed onto Eva. Vegeta covered his eyes as Eva burst into orange flame.

When the light from the flame had died down, Vegeta had put his hand down and gasped. Eva opened her eyes and smiled her glorious smile at him. Her black hair had changed back to the flaming deep red color, and her sapphire eyes gleamed with happiness. Her black tattoo was back on left arm. Before Vegeta could say anything Eva jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Im back Vegeta…Im back for good."


	24. Ch24 Well That Esclated Quickly

"Im back Vegeta...Im back for good." Eva said softly her arms still around his neck. "Eva...there is something wrong..." Vegeta said his soft as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off him. Eva looked behind her, the sight made her eyes grow wide with shock.

The black haired form that Eva had transformed was standing behind her. Except, her eyes had no life, it stared at Eva, arms slightly reaching her. That was when Eva saw black strings connecting from the black haired Eva's chest and the middle of Eva's back.

"What the hell?" Eva growled glaring at the lifeless form. At least she thought the form was lifeless until it started to smile, which grew and grew until its grin filled its face. Before Eva could move, the form snatched up the black strings that connected them. That is when it spoke sending chills down Vegeta and Eva's spine.

"Valkyrie Princess...under orders of the cold empire you must die...so come...come to my home in the flames of hell..." The teeth of the form started to grow and became sharp. Her hair became raggedy and waved to and fro as it was alive. A crack grew on the ground, red and black flames rose from the darkness, followed by screams.

Eva glared at the monster that was before her. "What the hell is going on? Why are you front of me?!" She yelled getting frustrated as the monster started to pull, with each hand, Eva closer. Closer dug her feet down as Vegeta powered up a ki blast in his hand.

"I am a representative of my world for the Cold Empire you silly princess...I was told to find your soul, and lock it within myself...so that your powers would never be used again...then I was told that if you were to ever to remember and be released...to kill you...slowly..." the voice started to gurgle, her skin starting to darken.

Vegeta glared at the monster in disgust. "I have had enough of this puppet. Do us a favor and disappear like a good piece of trash." He yelled as he threw a ki blast at the monster. Before the blast could hit its face, it grinned, leaned backwards, falling into the flaming pit...dragging Eva with it.

_"_Shit shit shit!" Eva yelled as she slipped and grabbed Vegeta's collar in the process, both choking him and surprising the hell out of him preventing him from pulling them back up. So they both fell, deeper and deeper into the pit with Vegeta and Eva cursing each other the entire way down.

_"_What the hell you stupid Princess! Let go of my collar!" Vegeta yelled loudly over the whipping wind. "Like I can you idiot! Look whats preventing me!" She yelled back nodding at her hand. He looked down and saw that the black strings had wrapped around both her hand and himself making it so neither of them could escape. That was when they both heard the monster chuckling.

"Dammit..." Vegeta said softly his eyes growing wide, the monster started to laugh louder and louder. "The ground...Cant you fly us up?" Eva said softly narrowing her eyes at him. "I cant even power up, its like these strings are absorbing my ki. Whats your excuse Princess?" He sneered back at her. "My freaking wings are tied up in the strings! but i can still feel my energy...ok, i got this..." She said looking over her shoulder.

Just as the distance from the ground became single digits, Eva closed her eyes and pushed her energy out. "Hold on!" She said causing Vegeta to grab the sides of her arms. Red flames shot out of Evas back and slammed onto the ground cushioning their fall. Both of them groaned, mostly Eva who had Vegeta on top of her.

"Why do you...have to be...so fucking heavy..." Eva said she said trying to roll him over. He grinned as the strings unwrapped themselves from him and he looked down at Eva. "You know I love this position." Eva turned bright red and punched him in the face, launching him off her. "Damn pervert." She said blushing red.

Out of the corner of her eyes she the monster standing in front of her holding a knife over her head. "You may have survived the fall...but I will still have my-" Before it could finish its head exploded from a Ki blast. Eva looked at Vegeta with wide eyes who smirked rubbing his face with his hand. "You KNOW I recover quickly princess." He said deeply standing up.

Eva shook her head, a blush still on her face as she stood up brushing the broken remains of black strings from her. It was until she started to hear thousands of pitters that she noticed Vegeta had moved to her side, his eyes filled with battle thirst. She then looked around, her eyes growing wide.

The scenery defiantly gave hell its proper status. There were black mountains in the horizon, the 'sky' was orange with black clouds. The ground before them was a large city of abandoned buildings, destroyed vehicles and skyscrapers. Almost as if they were in a city but during an apocalyptic time.

The thousands of pitters that Eva heard...demons...thousands of them. Some were four legged, some 2 legged and there were even some with legs that Eva couldnt even count. All of them had colorless skin, almost seemed see through. More than that, all of them were peering through windows and atop of cars, looking at Eva and Vegeta with meat and blood covered teeth, drool dripping from their mouths.

"Well...this situation escalated quickly..." Eva said looking around, her eyes turning orange and narrowing as she smirked. "I blame all of this on you..." Vegeta said powering up. Just as they thought they would all jump on them, large sounded steps were walking toward them. A 12 foot red behemoth appeared before them, the small demons parting as he walked toward them.

He had black wings with a wing span that were twice his size. He wore a small black lower armor that covered his waist and pelvis, large silver chains wrapped around his shoulders and over his chest. 2 Large black horns protruded out from either side of his ugly head. In his right black claw he held a large ragged flaming sword. His entire appearance was meant to intimidate and demanded respect.

The smaller demons, crouched and lowered their heads as he passed into the clearing that the others circled around the two warriors. They were all shaking in fear under his flaming eyes. Vegeta and Eva were unimpressed. Vegeta had his arms crossed and gave the demon a glare. Eva had a hand on her hip and a bored expression on her face.

"Who dares to come into my glorious city and kill one of my highest assassins?" He roared, his deep voice echoing in the air making some of the smaller demons scatter. Eva gave Vegeta a side glance that practically said, 'do you believe this guy?' Vegeta smirked at her action.

The demon looked down and saw Eva making grin evilly. "Well what a delicious looking female specimen….I bet you can convince me to let this little mess up go.." He growled softly, his eyes flashing lustfully at Eva as he took a step toward her. A step was all he took.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, phased above the demon and with one smooth motion, he ripped off his horns. The behemoth dropped his sword, threw his hands to the side of his head and roared in pain. Vegeta threw the horns to the side and floated in front of the demon, lifting his hand in front of his face, giving him a glare. "She is mine…no one else will have her." He said softly making the demon's eyes grow wide as the light from Vegeta's hand glowed bright.

Vegeta thrusted his hand forward and a blue ki blast destroyed the demon and all that is was in its path for the next few miles. The blast sound echoed for a few minutes as Vegeta lowered himself to the ground and turned back to his base form. Eva walked up to him with her arms crossed. "You know….he could have told us a way out of here…because the hole we came through…..is no longer there." She said softly pointing up making Vegeta look up to see no whole at all…just the orange sky with black clouds.

Before Vegeta could respond, the smaller demons started to jump around making incomprehensible loud noise. Eva smirked as the crowd started to come closer, the circle around them getting smaller. "I guess they didn't take too fondly of you killing their master." She said chuckling. "Tough luck… death is going to be passed around a lot today…" Vegeta said giving Eva a grin and he cracked his neck.

The demons jumped up, towering onto the two who looked at the thousands of minions with amusement. It was going to be a fun day.

*****Alright guys, I was able to finish this pretty quick today. Thanks for the reviews and the views. I know that I let Eva remember her memories come back quickly in the last chapter but I am more of an action type of person. No beating around the bush. Anyway tell me what you think! ^_^ Review and I hope you enjoyed it! AFD out!********


	25. Ch25 My Flame Burns Brighter

*****THANK YOU for the reviews! **

**Saiyan Princess Celeria**

**letus the saiyan**

**Loving them. They push me towards the new chapters lol. Keep em comin. Hope you like the new chapter, thank you to those that have been reading and reviewing so far. Ill keep em comin this week! Laterz! AFD out!*******

As the demons were in the air, Eva summoned 10 wolves to devour the first wave of demons with ease. Vegeta jumped back and without turning super Saiyan he powered up two continuous ki blasts as lasers to destroy dozens of the demons in front of him. Just as three demons were about to grab onto him, Eva landed on one of the heads, smashing it to ground, grabbed the other two demons by the neck and began to melt them.

Their screams seemed to encourage the other demons, making Eva smirk and throw the melting bodies into a small group of demons causing explosions and flames to set dozens on black flame. Vegeta floated up and blasted one of the buildings, making it fall onto a large amount of demons. Eva looked up at him and glared, he just gave her a smirk back.

"You wanna play that game alright!" Eva called smirking, making Vegeta raise his eyebrow at her. She closed her eyes took a slow breath, flames whirled around her rapidly disintegrating more demons that tried to jump her. While demons were still jumping into the flame wall Eva took a knee put her hands into the ground, melting the rock around her hands and arms.

At that moment the 10 wolves that she summoned started to run and jump around the swirling flame wall as if dancing to the flames, adding their howls as if music. Vegeta gawked at the sight, he had never seen her do this before nor read anything about it in the reports. What happened next literally made his body tingle.

Eva's blazing orange eyes shot open and she yelled out as if she was powering up. Suddenly dozens of flaming pillars exploded from the ground and whipped around, catching demons that were near by and melting them. Once the demons were melted, they turn into lava and the pillars flicked lava pieces into the horde of demons. Eva stood up slowly and grinned as she extended her open hand in front of her.

"Heavenly Fire" She whispered as she closed her hand. Her transparent wings grew white ablaze as the swirling uncontrollable pillars started to connect above. Once they were all connected Eva slashed her hand down causing all the pillars to crash onto the ground melting half of literally thousands of demons that surrounded them. Once the pillars had melted the demons, the remains dripped into the cracks of the world, as if being absorbed.

Once the rest of the demons saw what had happened they started to flee, causing the black wolves to howl. "Another time…" Eva said smirking as the swirling fire wall dimmed down and her wings became transparent again. The wolves came up to her and rubbed against her lovingly before they disappeared again into her tattoo.

Vegeta landed carefully on a spot that wasn't covered in partly lava and gawked at Eva. "What the hell was that?" Eva placed a hand on her hip and gave Vegeta a side glace with the smirk still on her face. "Well I learned that while you were on your 4 year purge. I just chose not to use it, if I used it on King Cold's empire I would've burned the Earth itself down…"

Vegeta gave her a stern look. "We are on another Earth princess." He deepily. Eva shook her head and pointed up at the sky. "This is a different world. That demon made a portal sending us here through that hole…that's why that hole is no longer there anymore." Eva said looking around at the carnage they had caused. "Well what if this planet wouldn't have been able handle that attack like Earth?" Vegeta said walking up to her, still not pleased that she had topped him. "Oh come one Vegeta, this places lives off of fire and brimstone. It can survive a little heat." She said laughing earning a scowl from Vegeta.

MEANWHILE BACK ON EARTH

An armada of ships arrived to the red planet that is Planet Vegeta. A tall white humanoid with a purple colored face, feet and hands had his arms crossed looking at the planet with a blank expression. He didn't understand why his father didn't just blow up the useless planet earlier in his life before they had become strong. He wasn't even going to start on his incompetent little brother, he was better off dead.

"Lord Cooler, we have reached Planet Vegeta, your orders sir?" Cooler sighed and looked at his minion. "Take down 4 ships down to a wasteland, once landed send out the infantry to attack the city with the elites leading them. I want to test their strength before we send down the entire armada…they might have something that will entrap us if we send all our ships at them." He said deeply, closing his eyes in annoyance.

The minion saluted and went to go send out the orders. Cooler walked up to the window and watched as his ships were sent down. "So help me if this costs more ships than I imagined…I am going to blow up that stupid planet. I don't care if father wants the Princess for his plans or not…" He growled, his tail tapping the floor to his ship in frustration.

ON PLANET VEGETA

General Nappa and the King already massed an army of Saiyans to meet Coolers army at the wastelands. When they saw the infantry soldiers, the King turned to his people. "Here we shall show them power of which they have never seen!" He roared earning battle cries from his soldiers. "Follow me and prepare for battle filled with glory of which our families will tell for ages!" Roaring the King launched himself into the army, Nappa and thousands of Saiyan men and women roaring after him.

The King formed a ki blade and started to slice the soldiers one by one, Nappa was at his back ripping soldiers to pieces if they dared to even look at the King. Wave after wave of Coolers men bashed against the Saiyan line…but not a single Saiyan died.

As the last of Coolers soldiers died at the hand of the King, Nappa turned and roared for victory followed by their army. The King grinned over his shoulder back at his men. "Do not fret men, this is only the beginning, let no Saiyan blood be spilled today!" He yelled as he turned his head back to the battlefield.

He started to walk towards the wasteland, his red cape becoming dark with the blood of his enemies, fitting as the rest of the Saiyans saw their King on a pedestal and would follow him to their deaths if he so chose. As the King looked up he saw hundreds of ships start to land in the wasteland. He gave Nappa a smirk. "Nappa summon Kakarot, it seems Cooler wants to play with real men now."

Nappa pressed a button on his scouter and sent a message to Bulma to send to Kakarot right away. Within seconds a blue portal had opened and Kakarot fell through, landing in front of the King kneeling. "My Lord, I heard of the attack hours prior and have been waiting your call. Your orders?" He said with a smile.

The King shook his head at Kakarot's familiar tone with him but he blamed his missing son for that. "Kakarot, I need you to even out the odds, our ki blasts cannot penetrate their ships but a Super Saiyan can." Kakarot grinned as stood up and powered up to Super Saiyan. "Roger that! I will get it done in a jiffy!"

As Kakarot took off in a gold beam, the crowd of Saiyans cheered at the sight of the popular Saiyan. Even though ships had already started to land, Kakarot started from the top of to bottom. He powered up and to charge through ships that were just breeching the atmosphere while sending ki blasts to ships that were close by.

The King grinned as the sky filled with flames and explosions, fitting for the battle to come as he saw more infantry soldiers coming their way. "ON ME!" The King roared launching himself into army yet again, his own soldiers still cheering following him, all their eyes filled with excitement for battle.

BACK ON COOLERS SHIP

Cooler was beyond livid. Apparently Father had forgotten to tell him that one of the Saiyans had achieved their precious legendary Super Saiyan and were destroying dozens of his fleets before they even had a chance to land. "Enough of this…play time is over." Cooler growled deeply as he turned to jump ship and fly down himself to destroy the nuisance.

"Wait my lord! Your father said to wait for him!" Cooler turned toward his minion with a glare making his eyes grow wide in fear. "My _father_ said for me to keep the planet, the prince and that Valkyrie Princess unharmed. He said nothing about me DESTROYING EVERYTHING ELSE!" He yelled, the power of his anger causing the glass to crack in his ship.

Without another word, Cooler stomped to a hatch, opened it and jumped through it, flying through space to get to the planet fastest. "You think you can just destroy my men without any consequences?!" he yelled spotting a golden Kakarot attacking one of his ships, who hadn't noticed Cooler coming at him full speed. "I will destroy you!" He roared, Kakarot looked up for a split second only to see Cooler's fist come down and pummel his face sending him towards the ground at great speed.

When he crashed a large crater had formed, luckily it was away from the battle otherwise Kakarot's fall would have taken out dozens. He sat up shaking his head before he back flipped from the spot dodging another one of Coolers punches. As Kakarot saw who attacked him he gave Cooler a glare. "It is very unsportsmanlike to attack someone without giving a formal greeting! I am Kakarot by the way."

Cooler seethed and clenched his fist tightly while give him a glare back. "I don't give a damn about your name. It is because of YOU that my insufferable brother died and I had to finish what he started…it is because of YOU that I had to come down here and battle hand to hand because you keep destroying my ships!" He yelled.

"Ships? Those are yours? They look just like Freizas though." Kakarot said perplexed. Cooler gawked at him and put his hand on his face to try to calm down his headache. "And this is the man that killed my brother….the shame…." He said softly. He then looked back at Kakarot with a smirk. "Its really sad you know…"

"What is?" "That you don't know Instant Transmission." Cooler said with a grin as he disappeared and appeared behind Kakarot whacking him in the neck, sending him into a mountain. "That should take care of him for awhile….at least until I kill the King…" He said with a grin as he flew towards the battlefield leaving Kakarot unconscious in the mountainside.


	26. Ch26 A Prince, Princess and a King

BACK AT HELL WORLD

Eva and Vegeta have been walking around the world for what seemed like hours. Vegeta tried calling Bulma up on the communicator but it seems there was large amounts of interference preventing him from sending a message. "This is all your fault, if you had not done such a foolish act I wouldn't have had to go out of my way to save you." Vegeta growled glaring at her. "Funny, I could say that about saving your weak ass from Broly." Eva stated with a smirk.

"What was that?!" He yelled, an angry vein pulsating on his forehead. "You heard me! You almost got wiped out. But we are not going to argue about this…because I am not allowed to do that attack ever again…" She said softly her eyes darting to ground. Vegeta stopped fuming for a second, curious about what she had just said. Crossing his arms and perking his eyebrow he asked softly, "Why not? That was one of your highest attacks."

"It was the highest attack I possess Vegeta…I could have destroyed the universe if I wanted to….but if I use that move again then I will disappear from existence… that shell that captured me killed the alternate reality of myself…not only that but soul is not strong enough to do another transfer…" Her eyes then looked at Vegeta softly.

"Thank you for coming to get me Vegeta…but if I do that again..I will never be able to come back…which I do not mind if I have to-""Don't you even speak of it" He stated, his eyes dark. "What happened with Broly will never happen again. I will become stronger and reclaim my honor, by destroying the rest of the Cold Empire…" His eyes glared at the sky, determination gleaming.

Eva walked next up next to him and looked up into the sky as well. "You know its funny Vegeta…We are so stubborn about losing and getting help from each other but…" Their eyes met suddenly making her smile. " as long we help each other, just as mates, King and Queens and friends should do, we are practically unstoppable."

"Hmph…friends…what girly nonsense." Vegeta smirked remembering her saying similar words when they were children, causing Eva to laugh. "You know I am getting pretty hungry…" She said placing a hand on her stomach. Before he could respond his stomach growled loudly making him give a small blush, making Eva laugh again.

Vegeta's eyes then narrowed as he felt something coming nearer, that seemed to have large power, almost as much as Vegeta. Eva stopped laughing and looked at the horizon, a smirk on her face. "Well I guess killing those minions did the trick huh?" She said confidently putt ing a hand on her hip. Vegeta gave her a grin crossing his arms. "Maybe now we can get out of this hell hole."

"We wouldve gotten out of here sooner if you didn't kill that other guy." Eva said huffing, a figure flying towards them coming closer. "Hmph. If you actually think that idoit knew how to get out of here, then you are a fool." The figure was closer and both them can see that it was a man .

"It must be nice Vegeta.." "What is?" He asked puzzled. "Being so full of crap that you can weasle your way out of things." Eva laughed as the figure landing, ignoring Vegeta's glare. The man that landed was muscular and shimmered with power. He was unbelieveably goodlooking as well.

He had long silver hair, red eyes, and had three ragged black lines on his neck. He dressed in pearl and black armor, with a red katana at his side. His skin was as white as snow. Everything about him was elegant and screamed royalty. When he spoke he had a soft smile on his face that would make any girl faint or swoon, his voice deep and baritone. A normal girl would swoon this tall demon; however, Eva kept her hand on her hip and gave him an unimpressed bored look.

"So you must be the two warriors that took out that measly land lord." He said, words rolling from his mouth, tucking strands of his hair behind his pointed ears. "Measly is not the proper for that trash and waste of space." Vegeta growled, his arms still crossed giving the demon a glare. "Oh is that so, then please let my general entertain you more. My lady please take a step back from the battlefield, it would be a shame for you to get hurt." He said his hand flung out in front of him. A tall purple flame was summoned a few feet before, revealing a beautiful blonde male demon that similar feature as to his silver counterpart but he had purple yes and all red armor.

"You summoned me Lord Raphael?" He said standing, glancing at the silver demon before glaring the two. "Yes my most esteemed general. Kill the short one for me; I desire the female though as a concubine." He said smiling biter sweetly. "YOU WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled taking a step back towards the two demons until Eva's hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Vegeta glanced back and when he saw Eva's face his eyes went wide.

"Vegeta, you took the last guy out. Let this poor weak defenseless female have a chance at this tough bad guy. God forbid I will break a nail." She sneered, her eyes shimmering orange, flames practicly seething thru them. Vegeta smirked and hopped back, taking a seat on a large rock. The silver demon gave him perplexed look; the yellow demon gave his ruler a confused look.

"You cannot be serious? I cannot attack a silly woman-"He was about to say before Eva phased in front of him, her arm busted through his stomach. The yellow demon's eyes grew large as he looked down, seeing the hand dripping with black blood. Eva rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned in, whispering soft.

"Oh no…please continue…tell me how this silly woman cannot win against the strong man…while you do that…let my flames cleanse you from the inside out." Her words were sweet but as she yanked out her arm from his core, his mouth gawked open blood pouring out. Then black flame burned him from the inside out. Lord Raphael gave her a wide eyed look.

"Well that was quite shocking! My lady I am afraid I have offended you. Let me make it up to you by instead making you Queen of this world." He said smiling fully, his eyes filled with excitement. Before Eva could say anything, Vegeta floated in front of her, his arms still crossed and he gave the demon an unamused look. "She is taken fool, she will become my Queen."

The Lord Raphael gasped, his hand reaching towards his mouth in shock. "You cannot mean…my dear have you know standards? With your beauty and dangerous, enticing power, you can have any man you want!" Eva glared at him. "I have the only man that I want and him standing here before you." The Lord Raphael gave her a stern look. "Come now dear, no more playing around. I desire you and this puny excuse for a man is not fitting for a rose such as yourself."

Eva was about to lunge at him but then Vegeta spoke. "Leave him to me.." He spoke deeply, turning super saiyan floating in the air. His eyes were burning in anticipation, jealousy and anger. Lord Raphael sighed, shook his head softly as he also floated into the air. "Its not like you can hit the ruler of this world's face…" He sighed. As soon as he finished that sentence, Vegeta phased in front of him and slammed his fist onto his face, sending Lord Raphael down in to the crowd.

"Silly pretty boy, leave fighting for the men." Vegeta said smirking. Eva was laughing as she sat on the rock. The only thing that could make this better was if she had popcorn. Lord Raphael stood up, dust all over his armor. The white of his eyes started to glow red, his teeth bearing. "You dare hit the King of all demons you peasant?" He growled angrily.

Vegeta merely hmphed and peered down his nose at the demon. "Fool, you may be a King, but of a foolish and weak race. Not compared to me who is the Prince, future ruler, of all Saiyans! I will show you what real power is…"

*****Well its been awhile but here's the next chapter! Revew and thanks for the views! AFD out!******


	27. Ch27 Not The Only One

Raphael looked up at Vegeta from the crater on the ground. The white of his eyes had turned red while the red pupils had become gold. Rocks started to float from the ground as his power grew. Eva eyes grew slightly as she felt his power…it was familiar… "Real power? Little boy….show me this power…so that I can crush those self appointed dreams of yours." He said deeply, electricity shooting through the air.

Vegeta glared at him for a second before he lunged at him. He started to throw punches and kicks at him but Raphael dodged the attacks with ease, making each movement he made look elegant and perfect. With each dodge, Vegeta became more and more frustrated.

Vegeta then threw a punch and just as Raphael dodged it, Vegeta opened his fist and blasted a ki blast into Raphael's stomach. Eva narrowed her eyes as the demon lord crashed back into the ground. "I remember distinctly that I pulled a similar move on you when we first met." Eva called out to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at Eva.

"Well I had to learn some of them princess, just proves that you are not as useless as I think you are." He stated his nose in the air. Before she could blow up on him, Raphael rose from ground. "Enough of this game…" he said softly. White flames emitted around him as he narrowed his eyes onto his left arm before ripping the armor from it revealing something very familiar to Eva and Vegeta. An animalistic black tattoo like Eva's but as a fox…

Eva's eyes wide and her mouth dropped as his tattoo began to glow gold and black. He was starting to trace his tattoo with his fingers from his other hand, gold sparks shooting off. 5 white flames burst from his tattoo and turned into fox like creatures, all having 9 tails, their eyes were golden and their teeth were red. Vegeta glanced down Eva giving her a 'Are you fucking kidding me look'.

"May my little foxes incinerate you…." Raphael stated softly as he rose his hand towards Vegeta and slashed it down, giving the order for the foxes to attack. They were quick as they jumped in the air and attacked Vegeta, who had phase in and out every attack with an inch to spare. But just as all 5 crowded him, Vegeta growled loudly and powered up.

With a hand grabbing his other wrist, he charged a bright blue ki blast laser and decimated the foxes, earning a slight shocked look from both Eva and Raphael. He landed on the ground and was slowly walked to the supposed demon. "Stop wasting my time…." He growled deeply, his eyes filled with murderous intent.

Just as Vegeta was starting to close in on Raphael, the silver haired male made an also familiar symbol in the air. Eva eyes became shocked. "Vegeta watch out-" But before she could finish the sentence he had finished the symbol. A burst of white flame shot from Raphael's aura and wrapped around Vegeta, constricting and binding him.

Vegeta gave Eva another one of those looks, remembering Eva could do the same thing as she did with Yamcha. "Needs so help?" She called out giving him a half smile. Vegeta struggled against the binds. "If I could flick you off princess I would, I don't need you damn help!" He yelled glaring at her making her laugh softly.

Raphael started to close the distance between him and Vegeta who was floating in the air, restricted of any movement. "Shall we finish this silly game? I think I have won this round as for my prize your death and the ladies hand as my Queen will satisfy me." He said confidently pulling out his sword, its silver sharp point at Vegeta's neck. Eva scoffed, crossing her arms as she watched the ordeal.

"Stubborn men…all of them…." She whispered shaking her head. Just as Raphael started to lean in Vegeta smirked. "I wonder how a fox looks all burnt up…" He said loudly earning a perplexed look from Raphael. Just then, Vegeta's hands broke through the bondage easily and grabbed each side of Raphael's collar. Just as Raphael's eyes grew wide, Vegeta blasted two large ki balls into him sending him flying a distance away.

The white flame that was wrapped around Vegeta, unwound and disappeared. Vegeta looked at Eva as he powered back to his base form with a smirk. Eva glared at him and started to run to where Raphael crashed. "You idiot! If you killed him not only will we be stuck here forever, but we will have to deal several million demons that live on this planet." She yelled at him as she jumped into the crater.

Vegeta hmphed and floated slowly after her. Eva saw Raphael and picked up his head gently. She sighed as she felt that he was still breathing. What surprised her more was the scratches and cuts from battle with Vegeta were starting to close, just like Eva's wounds did after battle. Eva looked up at Vegeta with shocked looked in her eyes.

"Vegeta you don't think he could be one of my race do you?" "What gave you the first hint: the tattoo or the flaming animals that tried to rip me apart?" He stated crossing his arms looking at Raphael with jealousy. Eva rolled her eyes and glanced at Raphael as he started to slowly wake up. He sat up and placed a hand on his head, opening his eyes looking at Eva, only making Vegeta more and more irritated.

"Are you a Valkyrie?" Eva said softly giving him a perplexed look. Raphael gave her a shocked look. "Why yes…yes I am. How do you know about such a race?" Eva then showed him her wolf tattoo and emitted orange flames that were whirling around her, not hurting Vegeta or to both their surprise, Raphael. "You are one as well?!" He exclaimed standing suddenly.

"More than that you fool, she is the Princess of all Valkyries." Vegeta stated with a deep smirk. Eva placed her hand on her hip and gave Raphael a stern look. "I don't understand…you said you were a demon King, yet you are a Valkyrie. My father and mother told me that there were no Valkyries of old instead of myself…explain yourself."

Raphael breathed out softly as he glanced to the side crossing his arms, trying to ponder what to say. "I have never been to the planet of our people. Apparently, my parents disagreed with the royals on how they dealt with politics feeling that the Queen's and King's unity was untraditional since the Queen did not come a royal family." He stated, his eyes meeting with Eva.

Eva gave Vegeta a glance and a smile when he sighed. "You are preaching to the choir.." Vegeta said closing his eyes in irritation. Raphael gave them a confused look before continuing his story. "My parents did not have any powers that I had but they crashed onto this planet when I was 3. When we crashed here we remained at the edge of the civilization away from any demons. As I became 16 and my powers were unleashed, demons attacked my house and killed my parents….that is when I killed the previous king and rose to power." He said, his eyes growing dark.

"Is there anyway off this planet?" Vegeta declared, becoming more frustrated at how this man can relate to Eva more and more. Raphael looked at him and nodded. "There is, however, something I must ask in return if I let you use the demonic portal." Eva tilted her head. "Name it." "This…prince….defeated me.." Raphael said glaring at Vegeta who smirked victoriously. "But allow me to join you back to where you are going. I would like to reclaim my family's name. Will you allow this Princess?"

Vegeta sneered at the idea. "Oh now that you know her title, you give her respect! What is this of making her a concubine and/or your Queen?" He growled at him. Raphael glared daggers at Vegeta. "If any young woman as beautiful as her that was amazing in battle had come before me I would have proclaimed the same offer. However, as she is the Princess of my race she is also the only one that can restore my honor."

"Your honor be damned! You are a fool and your parents were fools!" Vegeta yelled slashing his arm into the air towards him, powering up. "Oh? You wish for a rematch you pathetic prince?" Raphael growled, his eyes turning red again and white flames wrapping around him. Eva sighed and shook her head as she stood between the two, literally seeing blue electricity singe in-between their gaze. "Children please…I believe that the decision is mine to make Vegeta."

"On what grounds?!" He yelled glaring at Eva, breaking the staring contest. "Because I can just ask to teleport myself and him and leave your stubborn egotistical ass here." Eva declared glaring back at him. Vegata gawked at her answer. "How dare you! I am future King of all Saiyans!"

"And I am pretty sure, your royalness, that your kingdom would appreciate two Valkyries under the forces; One as their Queen and the other as the Queen's body guard. Or do you want another incident of Broly to happen again?" She stated her hands on her hips.

Vegeta sucked in air and looked away in silence with a pained look. Raphael had powered down and looked at the two with curiosity. As he looked at Eva and was about what had happened, she rose her hand and shook her head quickly.

"Look Vegeta. We both know that once things start rolling both of us will be too busy for anything else but ruling the empire. I need a body guard, Raphael can take that place while Kakarot can be yours. This will also give us both suitable training partners." She softly walked in front of Vegeta giving him a soft look. He looked up at her, his mask slowly peeling away.

"It wont happen again I promise. You promised it wouldn't happen again as well…." She whispered. Vegeta sucked in a sharp breath before looking away, his arms crossed. Apparently he didn't want to talk about this in front of Raphael but at least this meant, to Eva, that this was his blessing. Eva turned to Raphael, giving him a soft smile and a thumbs up. Raphael nodded giving her the same smile.

He pulled out a small black metallic ball from his pocket. "Do you know the coordinates that you wish to teleport to." Eva glanced at Vegeta. "Vegeta I think it is time for use to head back to Planet Vegeta. We need to start making plans for when King Cold wants to attack next." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and gave Raphael a blank look.

"You will be her body guard and nothing more. She IS my mate and future Queen and there is nothing you can do to prevent such a thing. Do I make myself clear? Any action you take will be considered as treason and I will…kill…you…" He said deeply the last words filled venom. Raphael glared at him for a few seconds before he nodded and looked at Eva. "Well then here are the coordinates for home." She said cheerfully ignoring the apparent tension between the two.

As they pressed the coordinates in the small device, a red and black portal appeared. Vegeta jumped in first , Eva was about to but looked back at Raphael to see him staring at the horizon. "Will you miss it?" She said softly. Raphael looked back at Eva with his eyes filled with sadness. "This place has been living in hell for me…it took away everything from me…I want nothing more than to leave this place."

"Why didn't you just leave before?" She said perplexed at the sudden resent from him. He glanced at her and gave her a smile that brightened his entire mood. (E)_ It must be a Valkyrie thing to smile like that…._. "I never had any reason to. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to reclaim my families honor, my lady." Before Eva could answer Raphael jumped through the portal. Eva stared at the portal, she felt that is been so long since she had been back to Planet Vegeta.

"Finally going back." She said softly with a smile. However, when she jumped through the portal, it closing behind her, she did not realize how much of a change her and Vegeta's life were about to go through. After all, it was only the beginning to an unknown war that the Cold Empire were ahead of….

*****Thank you for all the reviews and tons of views! I am gonna try to knock our two this weekend but you never know, hella big test next Thursday….What do you guys think of the new Valkyrie in the story? :D would love to see your guys opinions. Thanks again for the following for the reviews:  
**Sazie

letus the saiyan

Saiyan Princess Celeria

**^_^ woot woot AFD OUT!**


	28. Ch28 Let The Sky Fill With Flame

As Eva went through the portal, her eyes grew wide in shock and disbelief. The Saiyan army was being demolished by the Cold Empire's soldiers. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and glanced at the two Valkyries. "Leave none of them alive…." He growled, his eyes full of hatred and anger. "Understood. Let us show them who they are messing with." Eva said softly, her eyes turning orange, flames exuberating from her figure.

Vegeta smirked and pointed at the crowd. "I will take the center, drawing their attention. You both flank the left side before it overwhelms my army. "It will be done." Eva said as Vegeta blasted to the crowd. (E)_May glory follow you in battle…._ She then glanced at Raphael whose eyes were in shock at the chaos.

"Raphael, we just received orders." Eva said giving him an evil grin, her eyes flaming as her orange power grew larger. Raphael gave her a soft smile and his eyes became cold turning red and gold, his own white flame whirling around him. "Of course, my lady, lead the way." Eva then turned to flew towards the crowd.

"Let us even the odds then, they want to overwhelm us with numbers, we can do the same…" Her words were rising higher in volume with each word as she lifted her left hand. Raphael did the same as his cold emotionless eyes scanned the field. "Let the sky rain flames upon them…." Eva said softly. Raphael then glanced at her. "And let their blood flow among the rivers." He finished earning a smirk from her as they both slid their right fingers down their glowing tattoos.

Dozens of black flamed wolves and white flamed foxes filled the sky. They both jumped and leaped in joy wanting to taste the meat before them. "Shall we?" Raphael spoke giving Eva the same smile tilting his head. Eva's smirk deepened as she slashed her hand in the air and took off after the pack. Raphael's hand followed and he zoomed after her. Howls and fox cries filled the air as all the soldiers, both Saiyan and Cold Empire peered up and saw black and white flames towering before them.

The Saiyans cheered seeing Eva flying within the pack. The Cold Empire soldiers screamed. They have heard stories of the wolves…but these foxes….it seemed like a hundred of them! The foxes and wolves crashed into a large group of enemy soldiers and started tearing them to shreds, their screams were almost unbearable…..almost.

Eva crashed into a clearing and smiled cheerfully at a Saiyan captain who knelt before the future Queen. Raphael landed softly behind her eyeing the pack's activities while she spoke. "Rise, kind soldier please tell me where the King is at." She said softly giving him a stern look as he rose to meet her eyes with his own battle hardened ones. "My Lady, the King is in the center of the battle, right where Prince Vegeta flew towards." "I see…what is the condition of our troops?"

The captain looked back and saw that his men and women were barely alive. Some were missing limbs, others worse. "My Lady, we will follow the King to death if he ordered us to…this battle is meant for glory." He said full of confidence. Eva took a step towards him, fear flashed into the old captains eyes. She placed a hand on his soldier and looked up at him, her eyes softening.

"You and yours have fought well. With draw your soldiers as well as other severely injured Saiyans back to the kingdom. Raphael, my newly appointed Valkyrie body guard and myself will take care of this trash." The captain nodded his head in disappointment, thinking he was no longer of use in battle…Eva saw that some of the troops felt the same.

Eva took a step to the side and stretched out her arms towards the chest fallen Saiyans. Her eyes were filled with confidence, her voice was strong, she was filled with such vigor that all the eyes that were watching her grew wide. For she was a true leader, their future Queen, and now at this moment she had won their respect.

"Soldiers of the proud race of Vegeta. I come before you know not only as your future Queen but as your comrade in arms. I have fought many battles and there are few men and women that I have seen that were filled with the courage, honor, and loyalty that I see you all of you now." She rose before all of them to let all hear. The setting sun hitting her hair making it glimmer like fire, her wings glimmered silver, many gasped at the sight of their battlefield angel.

"I am honored to not only fight by your side, but to have lived by the same side. I do not send you back to recuperate because you are weak…because you are useless….I send you back to honor our fallen, to gather your strength that you have for the battle for which we will need every man and woman. It is because you are strong that not only I, but the rest of the crown and your families at home need you for this fight. Will you aide me?"

The last words from her mouth resonated through the hundreds of soldiers. The sounds of screams and battle from the pack finishing a third of the army was heard in the distance. One of the Saiyan women soldiers stood and gave a battle cry to Eva, followed by the rest. The Captain smiled proudly up at Eva as she peered down him with a smile.

"Captain, I desire that you lead your soldiers back to the kingdom, once done send me a report via scouter." She said sternly earning a nod from the captain as he pressed his right fist over his heart and bowed slightly saluting the Princess. "It shall be done my lady." He then turned around and started barking orders.

Eva glanced at Raphael who still had that smile on his face, and she waved for him to follow her. They both flew towards the center of the war, seeing blast after blast of giant gold and blue ki destroying hundreds of enemy troops. "He is going to tire himself out…." She said sighing and glanced back at Raphael. "Raphael, why doesn't your hair sparkle like mine in the setting sun?" She asked randomly, almost as if she forgot they were in a middle of war.

"Well my hair sparkles under moonlight, my lady. You shall see when the moon comes out it sparkles just the same." He said smiling sweetly at Eva. "You smile wayyyyy to much Raphael." Eva said looking forward shaking her head smirking. "Thank you my lady." He replied sweetly making Eva chuckle slightly.

"More importantly why isn't Kakarot here?" Eva asked softly pressing a button on the scouter she picked up from one of the dead Saiyan corpses. It immediately connected her Bulma's line. "Hello?" "Hey Bulma-" "OH MY GODDDDD EVA IS THAT YOUUUUUUU?! YOU'RE ALIVEEEEEE!" Bulma's voice screeched making Eva recoil her head away from the scouter in her hand.

"By the gods…." Raphael muttered shaking his head from the noise. "Bulma wait wait WAIT! We are in a middle of war here. We can catch up later. Where is Kakarot?!" Eva demanded sternly before Bulma started with her endless spats. There was a pause on the other line.

"He arrived there a couple minutes ago Eva! Cant you sense him?" Eva's eyes shot wide as she felt an extraordinary power come from the other end of the battlefield. This is why she couldnt feel Kakarot's energy at all….he was defeated….by Cooler who had the King by the neck floating above for all to see.

"No…VEGETA!" Eva cried out smashing the scouter off, and bursting towards the King, looking for her prince. Raphael flew after her keeping up with her speed. "No..no...NO! Where is he?! We have to stop him!" She said panicking skimming and sensing the energy of the Prince. (E)_He is going to kill the King!_ Her mind roared as she gave a battle cry and started to throw black flames toward Cooler, her own red and black flame aura shot from her and followed the blasts crashing onto Cooler and the King.

Eva stopped midflight and smiled softly, panting. Vegeta bursted from battlefield to where Eva was. He had seen the entire thing, his eyes full of panic and shock…the same as Evas. Raphael floated next Eva softly. "You got him just in time…but….theres something wrong My Lady…" He said softly his own eyes growing wide. Eva and Vegeta looked at him, their smirks gone.

"What do you mean?!" Vegeta yelled. Eva eyes closed and gave a sob out, retracting her flames from the spot Cooler and the King where at. "There was a shield put by Cooler at the last second…I thought I broke through it…but…He is still there….alive…" Eva choked on the words as she opened her eyes. When the flames appeared all their eyes grew wide. Cooler was still holding an unconscious King by the neck with the deepest grin ever on his face.

"You know, there are few things in life I take pure pleasure in. Your faces while this was happening is one…the next is actually doing the act…Long live the Cold Empire." As Cooler spoke, his words send prickles down everyone's spine until he twisted his wrist…snapping the King's neck. Eva was in shock, her teeth were clenching and tears of frustration were in her eyes….she couldn't do anything to stop him.

It was then that she felt sudden increase of power beside her. "Vegeta…." She said softly looking at him with wide eyes. His own eyes were filled with malice as his entire body began to shake. His fists were clenched so tightly that blood was starting to drip from them. Gold Ki blasted around Vegeta as his power increased dramatically. It was then that Cooler let go of the King's neck letting his corpse fall. Raphael flew down and caught the King's body before it fell to the ground.

Seeing his father's death before him, brutally killed in front of his people, made him snap. He roared as his power reached the next stage. "FATHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" He roared with pain, anger and resentment that the ground started to shake. Rocks were starting to float from the ground and shatter to pieces. Blue electrical bolts surrounded his fuming gold aura. He had achieved it…Super Saiyan 2.

******All right guys tell me what you think of this chapter. This actually one of my favorite not gonna lie. But the next one should be really intense. Thank you for the Reviews and the Views! There is one more turn to the plot before the play come to a draw. I give the story 10 maybe 15 chapters tops. Maybe. Until then, keep reading and reviewing ^_^ love the input lol. BTW there is no way in hell I would let Eva fall in love with Raphael lolz. Vegeta ATW! ArticFoxDemon out for the night! Laterz!*****


	29. Ch29 Death is Just a Consequence

******Ok this took forever to be released…I am soooooooo sorry for that btw. I had a epically large exam this past Wednesday that required A LOT of studying. So bear with me. Thank you for all the views and reviews so far in the story! I will make sure to have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow so do not fret! Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think :D byez*******

As his roar echoed throughout the land, the air electrified around the prince as he floated above both armies, before Eva, Raphael and enemy that slain his father…Cooler. Vegeta's hands were clenched so tight that blood dripped from his gloves. The gold aura around him stabilized, blue electrical bolts wrapping around him sporadically.

His eyes were closed tight from the transformation and roaring in anger and pain. Eva was speechless to the power that Vegeta had released. She was not the only one, Cooler himself was wide eyed, and his mouth gawking at the sight. But then he started to smirk.

"You think such a measly power increase can stop me?" He whispered as he raised his hand towards his army. "Pathetic and foolish prince. ELITES! ATTACK!" Cooler roared slicing the air with his hand commanding the elites that escaped the now disappearing wolves and foxes to destroy the prince.

Several dozen elites filled the sky and were 100 meters away from Vegeta, roaring to their commander, as they flew towards the Prince. Vegeta's eyes opened…sending shivers down Cooler's spine with the amount of malice and hatred filled within them. Without moving his eyes from Cooler, Vegeta raised his arm to the side towards the oncoming elites.

His hand formed several small ki balls as he swung his arm softly, sending the ki balls to the many elites. The elites didn't even see the ki balls until it was too late. Once they had hit their targets, the sky filled with hundreds of explosions, flames of corpses and destruction glimmered upon Vegeta as he lowered his arm. His eyes did not move from Cooler even a little.

Cooler was starting to get nervous, sweat was starting to form upon his head as he gawked at his now dead elites. He then looked at Vegeta with an unamused look. "What are you? Do you really think you can win?!" Cooler roared as he lunged at Vegeta.

He started throwing punches and kicks at Vegeta, even charging ki blasts at him mid punches….but Vegeta dodged them all easily. Vegeta has the look of contempt at Coolers attempts to hit him. Seeing at how much of a challenge this Vegeta would be, Cooler growled in frustration and backed off from him.

"It seems you are quite stronger than I was led to believe…I will not underestimate you again. I shall show you my true power…." He said softly starting to power up. Purple aura grew around him as Cooler started to transform. Four horns grew from his head, creating a crown. ON his face a white cover almost completely covers his face except for the small red slits that were his eyes. His long purple tail grew a white spike and white shoulder bows grow upon him.

As he lifted his head towards Vegeta, his voice was deeper. "This is the end for you…you and your stupid race you foolish monkey…." Vegeta didn't say anything but started to move his arms slowly causing Cooler to flinch. Once he crossed his arms, Vegeta's electrified form stared at Cooler with the same malice filled look, beckoning for him to come.

Annoyed at the fear that was tingeling down his spine, Cooler launched another attack roaring. This time Vegeta started blocking his attacks…all to easy. Eva was gawking at the entire scene. (E)_My god! is SSJ 2 really this powerful? I don't remember Broly being this powerful back on Earth….Vegeta…have you really become stronger than that monster….amazing…_

"Its about to end soon Eva….that Prince has lost patience in the alien overlord…" Raphael stated floating next to Eva, holding the dead King in his arms. Eva glanced at him and then sadly at the dead King. She unclasped the red cape and wrapped the King in it. "We will have to give him a proper royal burial for the King and the hero that he was…." She said softly, glancing back at Vegeta earning a nod from Raphael.

The fear that was tingling down Cooler's spince started to show on his face as each of his attack was getting blocked. He backed off and charged a large ki ball at Vegeta. "Block this you stupid monkey!" He yelled throwing the ball at him. Vegeta outstretched his hand and caught the ball easily. He then flung at it at the remaining Cooler ships that were above the planets atmosphere, destroying not only the rest of Cooler's armada but his only way off the planet.

Cooler gawked at burning ships entering the atmosphere raining like balls of fire behind the prince who kept his arms uncrossed. The flamed emphasized the intent to kill that Vegeta held making Cooler practically tremble. The whole image was almost too much for him.

"My men…You…..you monster….how can you be this strong….the other Super Saiyan that I fought wasn't this strong!" He whispered, his voice trembling. Cooler then raised two of his fingers upon his head. Before he could instant transmission off the planet, Vegeta phased in front of him, knocked his hand down and grabbed Cooler's arms by the biceps.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Cooler, whispering a low deep growl to him. "You dare to dream of escape? Here…..I shall take such a dream….." At that point Vegeta grip became tighter, Cooler's eyes went wide and Vegeta tore his arms off his body. "and make you realize the reality of action you have chosen….all actions have consequence…..for what you have done….you have earned…"

Cooler was in shock, he didn't even yell as the pain singed through out his body as his limbs fell to the ground, remnants of the still disappearing wolves and foxes caught them mid fall and ate them fully. Before Cooler could even scream, Vegeta raised his hand in front of Cooler's face charging a gold ki blast. "You have earned…..death…" Vegeta whispered finally as blasted Coolers head clean off his body. His corpse fell down and was caught by the one to two wolves and foxes…who ate it hungrily.

Vegeta floated above the feasting wolves and foxes and stared at his hands, realization of him actually being SSJ2 finally hit him. Eva flew toward and placed a hand on his shoulder making him glance up at her. "Vegeta…look…" She said smiling her outstretched before her. Vegeta looked up and saw all the remaining Saiyan warriors were looking up at him.

At the sight of the Prince looking at them they all fell a knee and placed their right fist above their heart. Waves upon waves of soldiers saluted their upcoming new King. Raphael floated next to Vegeta, the wrapped King in his arms. Vegeta didn't even look at Raphael as he carefully picked up his father's body in his arms.

"My father was a glorious King and died in battle for many. We all shall hold a funeral, not only for him but all of our fallen. His shall be the last funeral 3 days time. For now, return to your homes, the battle has been won….we have lost many but prepare to show the rest of the Cold Empire the true meaning of our strength!" He roared to all of his subjects before him, his voice carrying for all to hear.

At the sound of their new ruler's proclamation cheers filled the air as they all thrusted their hands in the air with acceptance and proud appearance. As the final wolves and foxes disappeared, the Saiyan warriors started to head back to the Kingdom, bodies in their arms for awaiting funerals.

As they left, Vegeta, Eva, and Raphael flew to the royal tomb, an empty glass case for preservation of bodies was there for preparations of royal funerals. Vegeta landed softly before it, returning to his base form and placed his father into it, the case closed slowly and a program automatically started to repair the King's body for funeral display. Vegeta placed both hands on top of the case and his head lowered.

Eva walked to his side softly leaving Raphael at the door to guard for intruders or remnants of Cooler's army that may still be about. Vegeta's eyes closed as his fists clenched and he slammed his fists down on the case in frustration. "Why must I lose those most important to gain such power…." He whispered angrily.

Eva placed a hand on his face making him look up at her, his eyes softly filled with pain, anger and sadness. So many emotions were filling him…he was almost about to snap and be lost in his own turmoil. It was if Eva's presence was his anchor that kept him to this world. Eva smiled at him softly and whispered to him. "Even though he is gone, his memory will live on through you. You will let all through out the galaxy know that you are not a force to be trifled with….and King Cold will be the prime example for all too see…."

What she had said caused determination and vigor to replace the swirling emotions within Vegeta's eyes. He stood straight and smirked at Eva. "There will be none left of the Cold Empire when I am King. This empire will rise further onto greatness. You and I shall bring it there taking lead." He said strongly placing a hand on Eva's chin raising it, and planting a soft kiss causing shock to fill Eva.

After a moment Vegeta released her from his kiss leaving her blushing slightly. "When will you ever get used to this princess?" He said with a smirk still on his face. Eva hmphed and looked away from him, planting a hand on her hip. "I distinctly remember that we have a funeral to plan do we not." She said firmly glancing at him as his smirk deepened in victory.

"Yes….and a magnificent funeral it shall be…..fitting of the King he was." He said sternly as he walked past Eva and headed to the palace. Just as he was about to exit he looked back at Eva. "Eva, I need to talk to council, they will certainly be in an uproar with all the events that have happened. May you-"

Eva waved her hand at him giving him an annoyed. "Don't you even dare ask, it was implied that I arrange the most 'magnificent' funeral this planet has ever seen. I shall bring the plans to you later tonight once discussions with those old coons are finished." She stated earning a grin from Vegeta. "Fitting for the future Queen." Was all he stated before leaving the room.

Raphael walked up to Eva, fingering his silver hair behind his ear. "You know mi lady, you have only 3 days to plan this…" Eva looked at him and smirked. "I love the challenge. Let this funeral event be large enough not only for the King but to all those that died this day so that everyone's hearts may be at peace afterwards." She said walking out of the royal tomb.

The half filled moon was almost at its peak in the sky when they both exited. Eva looked back and saw how Raphael's hair shimmered soft light blue and silver upon the moon's light hitting him. Raphael smiled at Eva as he stood next to her. "It has been a long time since I have felt the moons light upon me…its so much more refreshing than the world I was in….Thank you Princess Eva for letting me come with you…" He said softly turning to her.

Eva sighed and placed her hand on her hip and stared out into the battlefield beyond the Kingdom's walls. Any other woman would be swooning at the sight of the silver shimmering handsome man before her. Eva couldn't care less about how handsome he was but she was glad about one thing. "Thank you for proving to me that I am not the only one of my race that is special…." She said smiling at the horizon, her gaze not leaving the battlefield.

Raphael's eyes grew wide at the sight of her smile causing him to blush softly. Coughing he gave her another smile. "Well, my lady, shall I help you with the preparations?" Eva looked at him with a nod. "Yes, your help would be most influential. Let us get started with the design. Hopefully we can get a big chunk of the physical work done tomorrow…today has been a long day." She said softly starting to fly towards her home, Raphael following her.

"Your room will be connected to mine Raphael via one lower floor, just in case of emergencies. It is large like mine and decorated for royalty. So it should fit your needs quite well. Tomorrow I shall show you around but first, let us get a shower, something to eat and head to the library for the planning." She said earning a nod and glance from Raphael. It really was going to be a long day….


	30. Ch30 Fenrir and Oinari

Eva opened her eyes to the sound of beeping from her communicator. "Ughhhh…." She glanced at the clock and groaned at the 2:00 that was flashing in her eyes. "This had better be good or so help me…" She grumbled as she pressed the button. Eva and Raphael were able to get most of the planning done for the funeral but there was still a lot of work to be done in the following three days.

"EVVVAAAAAAAAAAA! HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL ME BACK!? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" a yell made Eva's eyes grow wide. She couldn't help at smile at the situation. Only Bulma Briefs would have the audacity to call her this early….the thing is…Bulma knew it was that early.

"Bulma, do you know what time it-" Eva started before Bulma interrupted. "Yes I do! Hmph! And I don't care! I thought you had died AGAIN these past couple hours. I better get the entire story RIGHT NOW! Especially with how much I have been freaking out earlier with you hanging up on me like that…" Her voice softened in worry as she remembered what Eva had done earlier.

Eva sighed and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. She knew better tho, once Bulma started talking…it would be a couple hours…she needed some tea to wake up. Rolling out of bed she pressed a couple buttons on a blue screen tablet that appeared in front of her. The upgrades she made to the house were working just fine making Eva grin.

"Alright Bulma, you win. Im up…" She said softly opening the balcony. Even though it was in the summer, the high altitude still allowed it to snow making Eva's breath go white, as she watched the snow flakes slowly fall. "So what happened Eva? I want to know everything! Right when you guys were fighting Broly. I know most of it from Vegeta but I want to know what happened on your end…..how you…"

Bulma choked back some emotions making Eva smile softly. (E) _She really was worried…she must've cried for awhile…._"Im sorry to make you sad Bulma. I will tell you everything from the beginning." Just as she said that she saw Raphael rise from his own balcony and land on hers. "My lady, it is quite early. Are things alright?" He said raising an eyebrow, bowing slightly to Eva.

"Eva who is that?" Bulma said, her voice perked with curiosity. "That sure as hell is not Vegeta, he would never be that nice!" She hmphed through the communicator causing Eva to glare at Raphael who had an 'o' on his mouth. "Well Bulma….he is my body guard…he is part of the story-" "Oh oh oh! Let me see him! Is he a hunk?!"

"Bulma! You have Yamcha!" Eva scolded at Bulma, who pouted. "Just because I am with Yamcha doesn't mean I can't window shop!" "I don't even know what that means…" Eva whispered rubbing her hand down her face. "fine you can see him." Eva pressed a couple button and a large blue screen that fit both Eva and Raphael appeared before them with Bulma in the center.

"Just don't swoon Bul-" Eva started as Bulma's eyes grew wide at Raphael, who smiled at Bulma. "Oh my god!" Bulma screeched as her face grew red and her hand went to her forehead and she fainted. Eva closed her eyes in frustration and blushed softly in embarrassment. "God dammit Bulma…."

"Well she is quite a looker My Lady." Raphael said sweetily giving Eva a large smile that appeared to glisten under the moonlight. Eva gave him a look of disbelief. "You are unbelievable…you know that right…" Just then Bulma rose back up her face still red. At that moment the clouds parted and the moon light made Raphael shimmer silver.

As if to intensify the effect even more, Raphael swished his long silver hair with a flick of his fingers and gave Bulma a half open eye look causing Bulma's face to turn red and literally steam coming out of her ears. This was until Eva punched Raphael on the head. "Stop instigating disgusting thoughts you pervert! Get off my balcony!" Eva yelled her eyes flashing orange.

Raphael laughed softly, one hand on his head and the other guarding against Eva. "Yes my lady, I shall see you in the morning. It was delightful to meet you Bulma Breifs." He said softly winking at Bulma at the last statement earning a soft squeal from Bulma before he flew off back to his own balcony.

Just as he left, Eva's eyes returned back to normal sighing. She then turned and saw Bulma slam her hands on the table she was on, her eyes filled with mischief and a grin on her face. "Do start the story Eva….I would LOVE to hear how you two met." Eva gave Bulma an exhausted look but luckily the robot arrived with Eva's strawberry blueberry tea…"Well Bulma…where to start…"

*MEANWHILE AT THE MEETING ROOM*

Vegeta had been stuck in the room with these old elder council men who were throwing paper work, war plans, their daughters for marriage for the new queen, complaints and more at him. Hours had passed and before he knew it, it was well past midnight. He leaned on his elbow on the sides of his throne that was in front of the large rectangular table that was filled with the bickering fools.

Sighing, Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at the chaos before him. Even though his father was slain no more than 24 hours ago, these rats were already deciding what to do with the empire. And then something perked Vegeta ear. "We shouldn't be pushing for war with the Cold Empire! They are too strong we should be negotiating." One of the elders said shaking his head.

That was the line that the elder crossed causing Vegeta to blast the same elder who said such a thing to bits. "The Cold Empire killed my father and tried to destroy OUR planet. Negotiations with those things will not escape from anyone's mouth while they are in this room if they desire to live….is that clear?" Vegeta's words were deep and soft but the filled the room with malice.

Silence came from the elders as they all nodded quickly, watching the papers float back down to the table. Vegeta sat back in his chair and crossed his arms again. "As for the choice of the Queen, is has been decided or have you all forgotten?" He said smirking. "If anyone wants to challenge Princess Eva, go ahead. She DID say that she would accept all challenges for doubts of her power to become Queen."

All the faces of the Elders became pale as they remembered what had happened to poor Selene. This only caused Vegeta to laugh heartlessly at their faces. He then gave another smirk to them all and opened his hand out too them. "Well please speak now, against Eva. I would LOVE to hear some suggestions." A couple elders looked at each other but no one said anything.

"Well lets continue with the war plans against the Cold Empire. Our sources say they will be arriving to the planet in two months time…." Vegeta said the smirk falling from his face becoming serious as he spread a map of the solar system before all of them.

*ON KING COLD'S SHIP*

King Cold had just received word that his eldest son had been defeated and killed on Planet Vegeta. He frowned at the thought that his heir was destroyed, and so easily. "I would have never thought he was so weak…to fail with such an easy task…pathetic…" The King had a look of disgust on his face, as he entered the science department of his ship.

"Now this is something that has worth!" The King said his red eyes widening, a wicked grin plastered on his face as he spread arms before him. A scientist came from the shadows and bowed before the King. "My Lord, the machine is almost ready. After a few rare found similar species tests…it shall be ready after fine tuning. As soon as we arrive to the Planet Vegeta your wish will become reality!"

The King lowered his arms and gave the scientist a smirk waving his finger in front of him. "Not Planet Vegeta, little minion. We will be going some where different….after all how can you expect to steal a soul of a Valkyrie if she doesn't come to where you're at….this is why we are going to her home planet and GIVING her a reason to come home…" He said laughing softly.

The scientist gave a King a wide eyes glance. "Your cunning never surprises me My Lord!" He said softly bowing his head again. The King turned and started walking out of the room with a smirk. "As it shouldn't. Soon…..Soon I can destroy that little princess and with that soul….the universe will be mine…" He said softly before he started chuckling back to his throne room.

*BACK ON PLANET VEGETA 3 DAYS LATER*

Three days passed quickly and the time for the King's funeral had come at last. Eva and Raphael spend the past three days making preparations for this funeral, for not only would act as a large memorial ceremony for all those that had fallen from the battle but at the end of the memorial, the Prince would be crowned King.

The Prince would lead the selected hero soldiers through out the streets from the palace steps to the royal tomb. From there they would put the King to rest, as well as set the memorial with the names of the fallen outside of the royal tomb. This way the families may put items of their choosing for their fallen onto the memorial. Once that is done the Prince would exit the Royal Tomb and be crowned by one of the elders with the crown.

Vegeta stepped out of the palace wearing the black and silver formal armor with a blood cape. A silver Saiyan royal crest was carved into the armor on his breast plate. He looked around for Eva and couldn't find her. "Where is that blasted princess…." He scowled softly, his narrowing throughout the hordes of people looking her, his frustration building.

Since it was a formal event he didn't wear the Bluetooth communicator so he couldn't call her up and scold her. He then saw Radditz, causing him to grab him by the collar. Shock filled his face as the Prince's face was only an inch to his. "You will go find that stupid princess and drag her here….do you understand…" He said deeply, anger lighting his eyes up.

Radditz nodded quickly and as soon as the Prince released him from his grasp Radditz blasted off into the air to search for the princess. The Prince crossed his arms, his face having a scowl as he looked behind him at the disapproving elders who saw the scene. "You have something to say?" Vegeta asked with the same threatening intent.

The elders shook their heads quickly, causing Vegeta hmph. He then felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to glare at the person until he realized it was Nappa, one of the four Saiyans that would be carrying the casket with the King to the ancient tomb. "You really shouldn't threaten them, you are going to be consulting with them for a couple decades…" He said with a smirk.

"Hmph. Those fools….I don't know why Father kept them around." Vegeta said glancing at a couple of them causing them to flinch. "Tradition. It is good to have a democratic council made of people chosen made your subjects." Nappa said whispering looking at the crowd before them. Vegeta narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Even if the people they choose are corrupt bastards who only care about their own survival rather than the Empires development?"

Nappa looked at him with slight shock. Vegeta looked up at him with a soft smirk on his lips. "Things are going to change Nappa. I will make sure that my subjects are represented properly, and that this Empire will flourish with other races. As Eva as my Queen, this empire will grow into an Empire built upon power and we will protect our people." Vegeta said his voice turning to a whisper as the oldest elder started walking towards them.

The elder bowed at the Prince. "My Lord it is time." He said gruffily. Vegeta nodded at him and gave Nappa an amused look at how his unchanged shocked face. Vegeta then headed down the long series of steps from the Palace onto the streets of the Kingdom. He was followed by four Saiyans who carried the King's casket: Bardock, Nappa, the Captain that Eva saved and Kakarot.

The streets were barren but as the Prince and the entourage went past the buildings, people stuck themselves out of their windows and started to throw red and black rose petals onto the entourage (compliments from Earth). Cheers and cries made the streets rumble. The buildings were towering, the smallest only 10 floors high and window had someone through it. Soon the sky and streets were filled with the petals and cheers as the memories of all the heros passed through all.

As the group passed, people would exit the buildings and follow them all the way to the royal tomb. They were not allowed onto the steps but they circled around them waiting for the crowning of their new King. As they entered the tomb, Vegeta knelt before the marble tomb that the casket would be placed in. Bowing his head, he heard the oldest elder start the burial rite ceremony.

The casket was lowered into the tomb, before the lid was closed, the words finished and Vegeta rose placing his hand onto his father's casket. His eyes closed as he made silent promise that he would lead their people to a glorious future that will never end. Vegeta opened his eyes, having a blank mask on his face before turning around and crossing his arms as the lid was closed by the four.

The elder came up next to the Prince holding a black crown with red rubies upon it. "Shall we my lord? The people are waiting." Vegeta glanced back at his father's tomb for a second before nodding. The four Saiyans that carried the King's casket placed the large white marble with the names of the dead etched in black onto the foot of the steps of the royal tomb.

Vegeta exited the royal tomb with literally thousands of Saiyans cheering for him as the elder walked next to him holding the crown. Vegeta looked around looking for wither Radditz or Eva and was extremely annoyed not seeing any of them. His eyes narrowed at the absence but there was nothing he could do until after the ceremony.

"Please kneel Prince Vegeta and I shall crown you King of all Saiyans." The elder whispered facing Vegeta. Vegeta knelt closing his eyes as he tried to contain his anger. This was supposed to be his moment that he has always dreamt of, next to becoming Super Saiyan and that blasted princess….his future Queen wasn't even here! As soon as he felt the crown touch his head, he stood up facing the crowd.

"I present to you all, your King! All hail King Vegeta!" The elder proclaimed loudly as his arms raised above his head. The cheers became loud, some even threw their fists in the air. Then in front of all the cheering crowd, one of the elders started walking up the steps towards Vegeta with a young dark haired female Saiyan on his arm. Vegeta's eyebrow rose at the realization.

"My lord, it seems you need a Queen. Please allow my daughter who is one of the most intelligent and beautiful of the planet be considered." The elder said cooly. Vegeta could swear he saw a soft smirk on the corner of his lips. The female Saiyan was just like Selene…except she was less subtle about it. As she climbed the steps, her hips swaying an angry vein pulsated on his forehead.

Before she could even touch him, Vegeta grabbed her arm and flung her into the air. "If you have trouble remembering, I ALREADY HAVE A QUEEN!" He roared as he blasted a blue ki blast destroying the female Saiyan in the air. There was a silence in the air. Nappa slapped his face with his hand and groaned. Kakarot had his hand over his eyes as if trying to find the woman. "Wow Vegeta got her good!" He said softly earning a punch from Bardock.

The elder that presented his daughter glared at Vegeta with eyes full of anger. "How dare you?!" He seethed, his teeth clenched. Vegeta pointed at Nappa. "You will summon that Princess NOW!" He said in a threatening tone. Nappa sighed and pressed the communicator to link up with Radditz.

As the link connected he could tell that Radditz was flustered. "General! You gotta help me! She is not cooperating at all! She said she has too much work to do to go to the ceremony." Nappa mouth gaped at what he heard and what he was seeing.

Vegeta started to rise a couple feet, his cape waving gently against his Ki, and while glaring at the elder who was thinking about punching the new King, he turned Super Saiyan. Nappa pinched his nose and closed his eyes sighing. "I swear those two must be linked with their souls with the amount of trouble they cause together….let me speak to her…." He said softly.

"Yes sir, Eva here…" Radditz said, concern on his face as he transferred the communication to Eva's communicator. Eva breathed out an air of frustration. She was working on updates to the planet shield that would prevent unauthorized teleporting via dimensions and worlds, on only a few hours of sleep thanks to Bulma. She had to get this done since she was behind on all of her projects due to the events of late. She had no time deal with a cranky prince…well king.

"Yes, Nappa?" She said sighing in frustration. "Princess…I know you are busy playing catch up but the King just killed a corrupt elder daughter who her father presented to be Queen." "So what? How is this any different from what I did to whats her face….Selene?" Eva said typing a few commands to input programs into the update.

"He did in front of the elder council and all his subjects at the crowning ceremony…." Nappa said eyeing the two glaring Saiyans. The elder that just had his daughter killed was starting to have second thoughts as the Super Saiyan King floated above all. The crowd was still in shock at the event. Eva slapped her face with her hand. "I swear….he is like a child! Idiot!" Eva yelled slamming her fist onto the table.

"Im coming. I will be there in a few seconds." Eva stated shutting off the communication. She glared at Radditz with such anger from her orange eyes that he held his hands up in defense, his face paling. "Princess I was just following orders." "You fulfilled them. Leave. I will be there via teleporter in a few seconds." She said softly.

As soon as she ended that sentence Radditz flew off quick. Raphael entered the room as Eva inserted a command a blue portal appeared before her. "You're really not going in front of all your people like that are you, my lady?" He said softly. Eva looked down at her pajamas and gave another frustrated sigh. Red flame burned off the clothing revealing the pearl armor that appeared whenever she went to battle.

The sun was about to set, so she let her hair down, which was long enough to reach her thighs, making it appears she a flaming glittering cape. "acceptable?" She stated doing a slow circle in front of Raphael. "Yes My Lady, you look marvelous. Now shall we go say hello to the King?" He said smiling softly. Eva shook her head and jumped into the portal, Raphael going through after her.

They both appeared at the top of the steps through the exiting blue portal. Seeing Eva land on the steps, Vegeta smirked and landed on the steps returning to his base to the relief of Nappa, Bardock and most of the elders. Eva opened her eyes revealing flaming orange eyes filled with anger. The people that could see in the crowd and elders flinched at the site of her hair glimmering and her eyes flaming out.

Vegeta's smirk seemed to deepen as she descended the steps. "The hell did you do this time?" She said angrily earning a few gasps from the crowd. Few of the elders spoke amongst them, "How dare she talk to the King like that?!" Nappa groaned again, he wanted her to put a stop the young King's foolishness not provoke it! Vegeta's eyes filled with amusement as he crossed his arms and hmphed to the side. "They tried to make me marry another whore!" He stated earning more gasps.

The certain elder was seething and lunged at the King. Before his fist could even Vegeta, Eva phased inbetween and grabbed the elders hand. "Mother of-" Eva sighed pinching her nose in frustration. Eva shoved the elder back softly to the remaining elders, even though it did cause several of the elders to fall backwards.

Eva glanced back and saw how Vegeta grinned at this. Rolling her eyes at his apparent show of amusement, Eva descended the steps before the elders and put a hand on her hip. "Look, is there anyway for you accept me as your Queen without me having to kill all of you. Choose whatever option but I doubt the people would mind electing a few open spots of the council." Eva stated coldly.

She was starting to lose patience with the entire ordeal. If it weren't for the fact that she would have trouble earning the people's trust, respect and losing the ability to work on her projects she would've blasted all of them to hell. The elders looked at each other in suspicion and fear but then smiled. The oldest elder that had placed the crown onto Vegeta head took steps before Eva.

"Then Princess, may you and Raphael show us the root of your power so that we may….understand your race better. Just so the people know what powers their Queen." He said with a small smirk. Eva frowned. (E)_ These cowards….they have been wondering for YEARS how I have my power…fine…I will humor them for a little…_ "As you wish…." Eva said closing her eyes, causing Raphael to chuckles softly as he descended the steps next to her.

Eva raised her left arm and opened her eyes that glaring orange, her tattoo was glowing. "Fenrir…. Come….." Eva stated softly. Orange flames appeared before Eva, and a white wolf with red flames on his feet appeared, his eyes resonating orange. "_Little one…it had been awhile…"_ He stated.

Everyone in the crowd looked even more shocked. Few even whispered how they heard a voice in their head. Eva took a knee before the wolf and hugged him. "It has been to long Fenrir. It is time for you to meet Raphael…and his fox." She said glancing at Raphael. For once, Fenrir eyes seemed to widen at the sight of him.

Raphael lifted his arm and glanced at Eva. "Shall I my lady?" he asked softly. Eva looked at him with a smirk. "I have always wondered what your fox looked like Raphael, show us." Eva stated nodding at him. "You will not be disappointed Princess." Raphael said, his eyes turning red, a smile still on his face. "Oinari…" He whispered.

White flames appeared before Raphael, out from the flames stepped out a large black fox, the same size as Fenrir. Silver flames glimmered on it feet and when it opened it eyes, some gasped at the deep magenta that flickered. When it spoke, more people started to whisper of voices in their head this voice being soft and seductive. "_Why, Raphael what a surprise…I didn't know we would be having an audience._"

She sat on her haunches, her large black fluffy tail wrapping around her. The tip of her tail and ears were silver. Eva shook her head and chuckled. "Why am I not surprised Raphael." She stated as she eyed the gigantic fox. She was going to say something to Fenrir but he disappeared from her side and was now in front of Oinari, bowing his head politely.

"_Such a beautiful fox, the first black one I have seen in all of my hundreds of years." _He said softly, making Eva give a look of disbelief, even more when Oinari covered her blushing face with the tip of her tail. "_Why aren't you just a gentle wolf? You are also the first wolf I have seen in all of my years." _She stated bashfully.

The entire scene made Eva put her hand on her face, a soft blush appearing. "Raphael….why is it that ALL of my embarrassing moments of today involved you….is it possible you planned it all?" Raphael used his long large white sleeve to cover his grin as his eyes averted away from the situation as he chuckled softly.

One of the elders coughed causing Eva to come back to reality. Vegeta was on the verge of laughter, soft chuckles coming from his mouth at Eva's embarrassing scene causing her to shoot daggers from her eyes at him. "Princess Eva, please explain why there are animals in front of us?" The oldest elder said unamused by the scene.

Eva smiled at him. "Because they are not animals, they are gods." She said fully facing the group. The elder's eyebrow rose slightly. "They intertwine with our souls at birth, and remain hidden until our 16th birthday which is when our bodies have grown enough to adapt to using their power. They then show themselves and teach us how to use our powers through the generations of wisdom they have gone through. With the death of a host, they become stronger and wait until the next one they will choose to give their power." Eva explained.

"I find this all very unbelievable…." The elder stated crossing his arms. Eva smiled at elder before turning her head at Vegeta. "Vegeta may you turn super saiyan and attempt to blast me with a large ki blast." Before Eva could finish the sentence the King turned Super Saiyan. "A little quick aren't we" Eva said softly. Vegeta raised his hand and let a large gold ki ball grow, frightened people scattered in its path way. Vegeta smirked. "Oh please, as if a small attack could damage you. And its all for the greater good." He said blasting the ball towards Eva who had a hand on her hip.

In the few seconds it took for the ball to release from Vegeta's hand, Fenrir phased from Oinari, red flames enveloped the ball and dissolved it. Fenrir's ears folded back and he bared his fangs up at Vegeta. "_Boy….I do recall telling you that I will rip you to shreds if you harm her…." _Red flames were licking off the tips of his white fur as his eyes dripped flames themselves. Eva walked up to Fenrir and placed a hand on the top of his head, causing his ears to perk.

"Fenrir, I told him to, you would know this if you weren't so….enraptured by a certain black fox…." Eva said amusingly causing Fenrir to sit down and looking away with his ears down, embarrassed. Oinari stood and walked inbetween the elders and Eva. "_Princess Eva, is telling you the truth. Even lower beings of her race do not have the capabilities to hold such gods, she carries the strongest. Lord Raphael carries the second."_

Eva noticed Fenrir's tail tip wag softly and his ears perk up again and he looked up at Oinari. "You are ridiculous Fenrir…." Eva said softly. "_But if you choose to challenge her words or mine….I will be more than happy to quench any doubts…."_ Oinari spoke narrowing her eyes at the elders. Silver flames started to roll off her.

The oldest elder face paled as he rose his hands in defense. "Enough. You have proven both your power Princess. This is supposed to be a civil conversation. " Eva sighed and looked at Fenrir who nodded at her. He gave one last look at Oinari who covered her face to hide the blush causing him to wag his tail softly again before he disappeared.

Oinari walked up Raphael and bowed before disappearing. Eva sighed and put her hand on her hip. "Well is that acceptable or not?" The elders spoke to each and nodded. Eva's eyes narrowed as some of the elders in the back grinned. The oldest elder spoke with mischief in his eyes. "Yes we accept you as your Queen. However, this must be done within a month's time, since you are from royalty of a different race we need the King and Queen to give their blessing."

Eva's eyes grew wide. The thought never occurred that she might be able to return to her planet…to see her father and mother….after so many years…"Such a rule does not exist elder. Why do you delay the inevitable?" Vegeta said crossing his arms coming to Eva's side, frowning at the turn of events. All the elders eyes shifted uncomfortably. Eva placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta this is important for me as well…what is one more month?" She said smiling at him.

Vegeta looked down at her and then smirked. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply, making Eva's eyes grow wide. The gasp from the crowd was the largest one of the day. She could hear Nappa's groan from the side even with the gasp. It was one thing to kiss a princess in front of royals at ball, or in front of the King and the elders but a totally DIFFERENT thing to kiss someone in front of ALL your subjects. Vegeta was on a roll today of making the situation his and dominating everyone around it.

When Vegeta ended the kiss, Eva had to gasp. Vegeta held onto Eva by the waist and faced his subjects raising his arm. "Let all through out the empire know that Eva, Princess of the Valkyries will be my QUEEN in one month's time! Until then, my people let us make the empire prosper!" Vegeta proclaimed. The crowd loved it and loved their sporadic, rash, dangerous, young King even more. The cheers were thunderous.

The elders scowled and started to leave. Kakarot hugged Eva earning a glare from Vegeta as Nappa and Bardock shook their heads. Raphael placed a hand on Eva's shoulder with a smile. Eva gave him a smile and put her hand on top of his. "Don't worry Raphael…I have not forgotten my promise. Once we meet the King and Queen….my father and mother…I will clear your family's name." Raphael's eyes shimmered with happiness as his grip tightened.

"You truly will be a glorious Queen my lady….and I will be honored to serve…" He said softly. Eva turned to him making both their hands drop and gave him a disapproving look. "You may 'playing' my bodyguard but you have earned my respect and trust as my friend." Eva stated extending her hand out. Raphael's eyes grew wide for a second until content happiness filled his face as he shook her hand.

"Princess…I think a certain King does not like our friendship…" Raphael stated smiling with a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head. Eva glanced at Vegeta and gawked. He had his arms crossed, his eyes practically emitted deep red flames filled with anger, jealousy and loathing as he gritted his teeth at Raphael. Eva could tell he wanted no more than to destroy the annoying fox.

Eva sighed as she eyes the dispersing crowd. "Its going to be interesting seeing mother and father again…" She said softly ignoring how Vegeta still seethed at Raphael's closeness to Eva. All Raphael did was grin covering his mouth with his sleeve.


	31. The End: One Final Act

******Thanks for all the reviews for the stories guys and for the TONs of views. These past couple months have been fun with me writing this story. Enjoy ^_^******

After the eventful ceremony, Eva and Raphael made their way back to Eva's home to start making preparations for the trip to Valhalla. Eva was able to finish the updates to the shield and decided to activate it when she came back from her trip. As she started to pack a bag of her few belongings and clothes she saw something land on her balcony from the corner of her eye.

Turning quickly she saw Vegeta coming through the balcony into her room. Eva's eyes flashed angrily at him as she put a hand on her hip causing him to smirk at her. He was back in his comfortable everyday battle attire with just the top Saiyan armor over blue spandex with white gloves and boots.

"What are you so upset about?" He said mischievously stopping a few feet from her crossing his arms looking down at her. "You know exactly why Vegeta! You acted like a complete jerk during the ceremony! And made a fool of me in front of the people." She huffed looking away.

Vegeta put a hand on her face and made her look at him. Even though he still wore his cocky mask, his eyes showed more…"You know that had to be done….for there to be no more delays or interruptions for you to be Queen…." He said confidently moving closer to Eva, wrapping his arm around her.

"And tonight, you will be mine again…." He whispered before kissing Eva sending electricity through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes and let herself fall into him. (E)_ Just this once….I can let him off the hook…_

THE NEXT MORNING

Eva and Raphael were on Eva's balcony as Vegeta was leaning against the outside wall of her home, arms crossed, face smug. He really didn't like the fact that Eva would be leaving yet again. Eva sighed and shook her head after glancing at him for a second.

(E)_It has to be done…._Eva then programmed Valhalla's coordinates into a teleporter and a blue portal appeared. "Be back soon." She said giving Vegeta one more smile making him smirk with a hmph. "Don't you dare cause trouble there that prevents you from coming back." He stated humorlessly giving Eva a serious look.

She shrugged, waved and jumped through while Vegeta glared at Raphael. Raphael smiled sweetly at him before he too jumped through the portal.

ON VALHALLA

As Eva landed onto the platform her heart surged. The golden city in the sky, clouds mingling in and out between the buildings. Pristine bslue water rushed out of each building and waterfalled onto the dense forest thousands of miles underneath the city. the palace that they had landed on was centered in the city, the largest of building; A golden and silver castle with several towers that reached farther into the heavens.

Eva turned slowly, tears starting to form in her eyes as she realized how much she had missed home…a place she hasn't seen since she was 6 years old. "Im home…" She whispered. Eva glanced at Raphael and saw him in shock and awe of the entire city and palace. A man wearing gold and red formal robes came out of the Palace to meet the two.

He had wrinkles on his face with groomed short raven black hair with streaks of grey through. "Counselor Jared…it has been quite a long time." Eva said with a smile. He returned the smile, tears brimming from his black eyes as bowed at her. "Princess Eva….I cannot tell you how much the entire planet has been in celebration since word of you returning reached us yesterday. Please come inside…we…have much to discuss."

Eva nudged Raphael to snap him back into reality as she started to follow the counselor into the meeting chambers. "Please take a seat. I will send for food and beverages." He said sitting himself into one of the chairs. Eva and Raphael sat on opposite sides of the counselor as he used a similar bluetooth communicator system to contact servants to bring in certain food and drinks.

"Counselor, not to be rude or blunt. But where are my parents? Before I had left they always greeted their guests." Eva said full of worry placing her arms onto the red oak table. The counselor's eyes darkened and frowned deeply. "Princess…I cannot tell you how much your parents grieved when you were forced to leave. After you were sent to Planet Vegeta, years passed as both of your parents would spend their free time just staring into your room, missing your terribly."

The servants came in with luxurious meats, fruits and other dishes and placed them onto the table. They also brought in their sweetest wine and filled silver glass goblets to the brim. Jared waited until they left and took a sip of the wine before continuing. Eva was starting to feel a dreaded feeling in her stomach from the way he was reacting.

"As you know, once you left contact between you and Valhalla was ordered to be cut off so that you could focus on the task you had…so a decade passed before your parents decided to try and have another child." The counselor's voice cracked softly as he looked towards the large doors that led to the throne room, closing his eyes.

"The Queen…passed while trying to give birth…the child passed as well." He said softly. It was if Eva was slapped in a face. "mother…." Her eyes grew wide and her hands started to clench. She didn't know how to react….she loved her mother, she never forgot the stories her mother told her when she was a child. It was what kept Eva going with her pride and knowledge of her own people.

"What….what about father?" She said softly, he head dropping, her hair falling in front of her face. "The King, has not been the same since…a shell of his former self. I was hoping news of your arrival would bring him back….it has been so long since the kingdom has even seen him." Eva rose suddenly as he finished his sentence.

"Counselor Jared, take me to him….now. This cannot go on any longer. Even though this kingdom has a strong council to run things, that is not how things are supposed be. A King needs to be in front of his people and lead." Eva stated, anger flashing in her eyes. "Father was the one who taught me this and it seems that he needs to be reminded of himself." She placed a hand on her hip, her eyes flashing with confidence.

The Counselor gawked at the sight of Eva's determination. "You have grown greatly Princess. Let us eat later then and confront the main problem now." He stood and contacted the servants to take away. Eva and Raphael followed Jared through the throne room doors. The room itself was darker than what Eva had remembered.

But there on the King's seat is where he sat causing Eva to take a sharp breath in. He used to have bright shiny blonde hair, sparkling intelligent blue eyes, always keeping a groomed professional demeanor. But the man that sat on the throne was just as Jared said, a shell of the former man. His hair had grown ragged, thin and pale. His eyes were sunken in and didn't have the same glimmer of light shining through….

"Madeline…Madeline is that you?" He said softly his eyes meeting Eva's. "Father, no. It is not." Eva said her eyes narrowing as she started to walk towards the throne. She then went to her knee and bowed before her father. "My King, it is I, your daughter Princess Eva retuning from Planet Vegeta with great news and a request." She proclaimed her voice echoing loudly throughout the chamber.

She hoped that if she showed him how strong she had become than maybe he would wake up and remember who he was….but it was not to be. The King stood from his throne, his eyes becoming wild at the sight of Eva kneeling before him. "Madeline? Why are you bowing before me as if it was your first day that we met….Madeline….WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!"

Eva gasped as the last bit her father roared lunging at her, his hands outreached towards her throat. Raphael phased in front of Eva. He then grabbed the King by the front of his royal robes. "I apologize my King, but you are not well…" He said softly as he shoved the King towards several guards who were coming in.

They grabbed the struggling frantic King and gave him a shot to calm him down. Starting to drag back to his chamber, Eva stared sadly at the ground. Raphael looked sadly at Eva placing a hand on her shoulder as Counselor Jared came to her side. "I was hoping that some of what you had told me was an overreaction….that maybe there was still some trace of Father still there…." She said softly sighing sadly.

"Will you be ok Princess? Do you require rest?" Jared asked, a worried look on his face. "No…I am bit over whelmed but…there are more important matters at hand Counselor….I will confront this emotional issue…at a later time." She said softly, taking a step back from both Raphael and Jared. "But now I have a debt to repay." She said, strength returning to her voice as she looked up at the Counselor confidently making him look taken back.

"What do you mean my lady?" He stated perplexed by the statement. Eva then raised her hand towards Raphael and gave him a smile. "Counselor Jared this man is a friend of mine and has done many things to help me. He is like me, a Valkyrie of old blessed with the fox goddess Oinari. His name is-"

"Prince Raphael!" Counselor Jared said his eyes wide opened in shock. What the counselor said caused both Raphael and Eva to jump and look bewildered at the old man. "Prince?!" Raphael stated his mouth gaped. "Let me explain. Before your family left due to the disagreement of the primary royal branch, your family my lady," Jared stated glancing at Eva for a second.

"They were a branch royal family of which the princess was engaged to due to family ties. This was a way to keep the blood line pure of royalty. However the King did not want Princess Eva to be forced to marry someone she did not love and declined the offer causing your family to leave the planet." Eva put a hand on her head and breathed out while glancing at Raphael who looked bewildered.

"Well that is quite unexpected…anything else you would like to tell me? First a demon king, then another Valkyrie, then host of a fox goddess and now a prince?!" Eva said giving him a half smile. Raphael shook his head and gave her a smile back. "Well….this is quite a shock for me as well. My parents never told me that we were of royal blood."

"This is most likely due to their anger against the crown…as for the request Princess Eva, I am guessing that you want to reclaim glory back to Raphael's name." The Counselor stated causing both Eva and Raphael to stare at him. "I can grant this my lady, however, due to the situation of us having no mental or physical stable crown to lead the kingdom…..the request will be granted only if you marry Prince Raphael." Eva slapped a hand onto her face and groaned.

"This day…I swear…." She said in frustration. Raphael looked angrily at the Counselor and slashed his hand in the air. "I will not accept this. My Lady is engaged to another prince of a higher caliber. I do not want my name to glorified by unjust means. My name is just a name…but her happiness and the position she would have after the marriage, would be beneficial not only to our planet but the entire universe!" He said angrily his eyes glimmering red slightly.

Eva was shocked at his outrage. He had never been so outspoken before and she thought for sure that he would have jumped on the opportunity. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you Raphael…." She said softly making Raphael blush softly and nod her way smiling back. "What do you mean engaged to another prince?" Counselor Jared said softly, his voice sounding slightly threatening.

Eva looked at him for a second, a feeling of caution starting to build up. "Raphael, go report today's events to Vegeta and tell him to tell the council that such a blessing will not happen and I will departing from Valhalla in a week." She stated watching how Counselor Jared's eyes started to narrow. Raphael bowed and stepped out of the throne room into the meeting room to send to message.

Without even looking away from Jared, Eva's eyes turned orange causing him to take a step back and glare at her. "I may be a Valkyrie, and I know it is against the kingdom's law for the crown's princess to marry any other prince outside the royal family. However. Marrying the new King Vegeta, who rules Valhalla under the Saiyan empire, makes this law invalid."

The glare from his face deepens as he sighs and shakes his head. Eva gives him a perplexed look until he snapped his fingers. Guards unveiled themselves from their cloaking devices and suddenly snapped a collar onto Eva's neck. "What did you?! AGHHHH!" Eva yelled as volts of electricity shot through, making her struggle to stand. She tried to summon her powers but the collar just shot more electricity into her.

Her eyes were half open, her breathing was hard as she started to stumble. She heard doors open and walk in the last person she ever thought she would see….King Cold. Her eyes grew wide as his black cape moved side to side while he walked next to Counselor Jared. "What have you done….." She gasped glaring at both of them, her hands reaching for the collar earning another zap of electricity making her breath a sharp breath in.

Counselor Jared sighed and looked at Eva sadly. "Princess…if you had just agreed to marry the boy, this could've been done so much more differently. You are too powerful…and cannot be without supervision and control….We need to remove this power from you." Eva's eyes went wide as King Cold pulled a black metal gauntlet from a leather bag. Putting it on she saw how the finger tips became claws and soft blue flames wrapping around it.

King Cold grinned evilly as he took a step towards Eva, causing her to stumble backwards almost falling. Movement to her was the most hardest thing ever at the moment. "It will not only take your powers princess…" He said deeply starting to laugh evilly causing Counselor Jared to look shocked. "You plan on killing the Princess?! NO! I WONT ALLOW IT!" He yelled. But before he could act, King Cold lifted his arm and blasted the Counselor to ashes.

With out even looking away from Eva, he had killed the poor man, making him grin more. "You have been the Saiyans ace in the hole for years….and been a pain in my side….When you die the poor young king will fall…." He voice became deep the words slithered in the air causing Eva to shudder. "This war ends today, in my victory!" He yelled with a grin as he lunged at Eva, the claw outstretched at Eva's head.

Just as Eva was about to yell out, a white blur phased in front of her. (E) _NO!_ Her eyes went wide as the clawed gauntlet drove into Raphael's chest, white flames shooting out from his chest. "Raphael NO!" Eva said weakly, trying to take step forward to help him. Raphael looked back at Eva with a pained look, blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes were starting to dim. King Cold was still in shock by Raphael he didn't even notice when Raphael placed a hand on Eva's face softly.

"For you my lady….I will give all…"He said weakly, blood dripping more with each word. Raphael started to fall giving her his last soft smile before his hand slid down Eva's face onto her neck and ripped the collar off. As he fell back into Eva's arms a sharp fox scream filled the room as King Cold's clawed gauntlet was pulled from his chest, pulling out a large white flame in his palm with a black ball in the middle. Raphael's eyes were looking at Eva, fading with each second that passed until they became lifeless.

Eva was still in shock at the entire ordeal and didn't notice the tears that were falling down. Nor did she notice how King Cold started laughing softly at the sight of his goal being accomplished. "Who would've thought there were TWO Valkyries with gods!" At the sound of those words Eva looked up her orange eyes flaring as tears poured down her face at the sight of her fallen friend.

Before she could get up, King Cold opened his mouth and swallowed the flame. With a gulp he started to laugh insanely. Eva's eyes started to grow wide as she felt his power change and his physical appearance start to transform. "ALL THE POWERS OF A GOD! THE UNIVERSE IS MINE!" He roared causing the palace to shake.

Eva looked down back at Raphael, her tears slowly stopping. As she took her other hand to close his lifeless eyes, a realization had hit her. Placing Raphael's body on the ground she stood facing the self absorbed King and pressed the button on her scouter. She knew what had to be done….it was the only way to save everyone….even if it meant destroying her planet and her existence.

Vegeta's voice chimed in loudly before Eva could even speak. "Eva what happened? Raphael hung up from the last transmission halfway through." Eva kept her eyes on King Cold as his aura started to change from dark purple to white flames. "Vegeta….listen to me…I don't have much time." It was silent on the other end allowing Eva to continue. "I am going to have to break that promise….and give you a rain check on our marriage…" She said loudly over the sound of the palace starting crumble.

There was a pause on the other side as Vegeta realized what promise she was referring to. "….Dont you dare! I am coming over there right-" He roared until Eva interrupted. "Activate Shield Update Priority Alpha. No Access in or Out…Password Classified." She stated calmly. Vegeta stopped talking as they heard beeps and the computer on Planet Vegeta confirmed Eva's voice and command.

Eva and Vegeta saw on a small blue screen the shield update emplaced disenabling any way for people to transport to and from Planet Vegeta via portals without Eva's code. If there was going to be any transport to and from it would have to be the old fashion way. "Eva….What have you done…." Vegeta said softly, pain wrapped through his words. "I will not allow the King without a heir come do a battle that I know for sure he cannot win….but I can….After this transmission contact Bulma and tell her to fly to Planet Vegeta to physically change the update…she will know what to do."

White flames were spreading throughout the chamber as King Cold's purple form became pitch black and his eyes turned in a magenta light. His mouth started to tear open into a large fanged mouth as laughter still filled the room over the sound of the palace crumbling. "Eva don't do this…" Vegeta yelled angrily, desperate to change the situation. "Vegeta…I am glad I have met you….and more so that I fell for you….goodbye.." She said softly. As Vegeta yelled over the scouter she crushed it with her hands.

Eva sighed and glanced at Raphael one last time. (E) _Fenrir…._Just as she thought his name, time stopped once again, all but Fenrir became black and white. The white wolf sat a few feet away from her, his eyes were on the situation as if he watched it unfold. His eyes then met with Eva, his voice being the only thing she could hear. "_Little one…"_

Eva smiled at the name as she did a look over of the situation. "This is the last time I will be able to do this…" She said softly, the smile still on her face as she still eyed the crazed King. "_Yes….last time there was a shell that you were able to transfer to….but now your existence will disappear…but there is something you must know…."_ He said softly almost sadly as he stood and walked to the front of Eva.

She looked at him weirdly as he placed his nose on her stomach. He looked up at her perplexed look. "_You carry two with you…."_ Eva's mouth gaped open, her hand swiftly coming up to cover it as the tears started to form again. She was filled with such happiness….but then filled with dread…."What…what do I do Fenrir…" Her voice cracked and was shaking. She was more than willing to give her life but not the lives of the two that did not even have the chance of life.

Fenrir sat down and looked at the ground in thought just for a second. "_I can take them out…and put them a in time speed protected shells…so that they will be at a proper age…born healthy and unhurt….before I disappear I will transport them to a place of your choosing…"_ Eva gave him a sad smile and nodded. "Please…..give them to Vegeta….are they-" Before she could answer Fenrir tapped his nose onto her stomach again.

This time Eva felt a strange sensation through out her body. Her eyes grew wide as two small brightly lit spheres appeared carrying already healthy born babies…"_6 month boy and girl…"_ Fenrir said softly as they appeared before Eva. Eva formed tears then started to fall as emotions hit her like nothing before. She placed her hands on the two spheres looking at her children. "a beautiful princess….and a heir….." She sobbed at the last part. The girl's red hair indicated she would look just like Eva, while the boy's black flame stood hair meant he will look just like his father.

Eva took a few steps back with her hands at her mouth. But then her eyes looked past her babies and saw King Cold…reality hit her as she knew that she a responsibility to do. Wiping her tears with a hand, her eyes flashed with determination and confidence as she stilled her emotions. She looked at Fenrir and nodded. "I am ready Fenrir, send me to battle like the Valkyries of old…I will show him what it means to try and kill all that I love…" She said with a steady strong voice.

Fenrir started towards the many windows from the palace, the spheres following him. But then he stopped and looked back at Eva. "_Little one…before I leave and you destroy him, I must tell you…I did not want to give you false hope but….you deserve the chance…due to you surviving the last transformation…when you disappear you might teleport rather than cease to exist…" _

Eva walked over to where Raphael stood and glared at King Cold's frozen figure. "Understood" She said with no emotion. "_Don't you want to know where?"_ Eva looked at Raphael and then to Fenrir. "No…if I teleport then I will find a way back…but right now it doesn't matter….this ends here.." Fenrir started glow and continued to walk towards the windows without stopping he gave his last words. "_I hope to see you gain little one…avenge Oinari….and the young prince…"_

Just as time started to continue, black flames shot out and formed a barrier against the outward uncontrollable white flames of King Cold. Eva's bright orange hair changed to black as night. The color in her skin drained away as she became paler once again. Three neon blue streak lines formed from her jawline to her cheek on both sides of her face. When she opened her eyes the same neon blue flashed through her eyes replacing the orange and sapphire blue.

King Colds magenta eyes grew wide shocked about how the power that was being emitted from him was being controlled so easily. "WHAT IS THIS?!" He roared looking around shocked. Eva took a step toward him, her voice echoing through out the chamber. "It ends today King Cold….for someone who doesn't know how to use these gifts….let me show you….for this is how you will die…." At the moment she lunged at him causing the palace to explode upon impact.

ON PLANET VEGETA

"Dammit you useless woman I don't want to hear excuses! I want results!" Vegeta yelled over the line slamming his fist onto a desk in his chambers. "Vegeta how many times do I have to repeat myself? I will have to fly over there and after three months of travel I can go into Eva's physical files and search for the codes. I have checked her main frame from my computer but I found nothing there about a password for the upgrade." She said angrily back at Vegeta.

"Fine! Then haul your ass over here!" He yelled before hanging off the line and slamming both hands on the stone desk, almost destroying it. Just as he was about to blast a hole in the wall he saw a bright light appear behind him. Turning around suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he saw Fenrir come walking into his room, two brightly lit spheres floating above him, following him. "Where is Eva…." He said sternly, dread filling his body.

Fenrir's ears folded back as he looked sadly up at the King. Both of the spheres floated to Vegeta and babes landed softly in Vegeta's arms causing him to become stunned beyond all belief. "_Young King….even though luck was on her side and she did not disappear from existence after destroying King Cold when he absorbed Raphael's powers…I cannot sense her at all….It might be some time before she may appear again in this physical realm….but she did leave behind both of your offspring…."_ Fenrir said softly as Vegeta practically stumbled to his bed and laid the sleeping babies onto the covers.

Fenrir walked up to Vegeta and stared at the young baby girl who looked just like her mother. "_I have not disappeared yet…so I will protect these two in the other realm while I search for her in the physical realm…..I wish you good fortune young King….and I am sorry...but she did for all…" _His voice grew softer with each word as Fenrir turned and started to walk out the window. Vegeta didn't say a word.

He just stared at the two babies in stunned wonder. He didn't even hear the oldest elder enter his chambers and look shocked at the King looking at his children. "My Lord! Whose children are those?" Vegeta didn't even look up as he placed a finger on his sons hand and watch as the small fist wrap around his finger. The King gave one of his small smiles as he felt that strong grip of the still young child. "They are the Queen's and mine….Prince Vegeta and Princess Madeline…." He said softly watching how the boy's tail wrapped around his sister protectively.

"You cannot be serious King Vegeta?! But How?! What proof?" The elder yelled in shock and anger forgetting his place. Vegeta phased and grabbed the elder and dragged him over so that he could see the children. "My Queen gave birth on earth before the Broly battle….Bulma was taking care of them so that Eva could be crowned first before bringing the children here…." He stated sternly, full of confidence. He glanced at the elder and saw that the lie stuck as the elder nodded.

"My apologies my lord. I did not mean to be so bold. I shall inform the council and the people immediately, celebrations are in order! But my lord, what word of the Queen?" The elder said perplexed causing Vegeta to flinch. "She….she wont be coming home any time soon. LEAVE…NOW…" Vegeta said the last two words with such a threatening force that the elder stumbled back and left the room in a hurry. As the door closed Vegeta took off his white glove off.

His eyes suddenly filled with sadness and the mask he always had on started to crumble before the small girl that looked just like Eva. His fingers trailed down her daughter's face, a sliver of the sunset shined through the window and fell upon her hair, causing her to shimmer….just like her mother. "Your mother…..she was the most beautiful and strongest woman I knew…." His voice cracked as he spoke softly. He hung his head, closed his eyes painfully and gripped the foot of the bed tightly almost causing it to snap. "Why did she have to go like that… that stupid princess."

******Well that is the last chapter : ). Completed storyyyyyy woooooo! But I am thinking of writing a second story of how Eva travels through several dimensions (different animes that are my favorite ^_^) and how she may or may not get home. So the next one will have tons of crossovers. But that's only if you guys want that. I love the idea having a ton of crossovers. You guys can even input what animes you want to her to travel through and awesome anime characters you want her to meet. Anyway tell me what you think of this final chapter and of the second story idea. Until next time Artic Fox Demon signing out **** Thank you for all the reviews and read throughs. Loved every chapter that I wrote for you guys.*********


End file.
